Betrayed and Taken
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Direct sequel to Flightless and Bullied. It's been three years since the events of Flightless and Bullied. Things have changed drastically between Pit and Pittoo and Stagger returns to get his revenge.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've been asked countless times to write a sequel to Flightless and Bullied. I never intended to write the sequel but after so many demands and a plot thought of: Here we are! I hope you all are prepared for me to rip your heart out of your chest. This story is a lot darker than the first.**

***NOTE* This story you are about to read contains the following: Torture, abuse and rape. You have been warned**

* * *

Pit struggled against his binds and flailed around as his attackers pressed the sharp blade all over his body. He cried out as they sliced open his flesh and drew large droplets of blood out. The ruby liquid dripped down his pale skin and connected with other crimson rivers until it puddled to the ground, creating a pond. The young eleven year old pleaded and begged for them to stop but all he received was howled laughter.

"His blood is so pretty! Let's make him bleed more!" Slim, the thinner attacker oogled the liquid life like it was a rare gem and clung onto his knife with glee.

"No, let me break his bones! He's so weak it's almost too easy!" Marvs, the larger of the attackers grinned.

"No-"The leader of the gang, Stagger, sneered with twisted glee as he looked down at the bleeding boy. "Let's add a little flavor to his wounds. Find the lemons and squeeze the juice into his cuts. Then we'll treat him like the little fag that he is."

"Please don't!" Pit begged. "You've hurt me enough!"

His attackers just laughed at him as they broke off to get their lemons. Stagger stayed and eyed Pit's bleeding body with a twisted grin. He soaked in the words carved into his skin and the bruises that painted his body. His useless wings broken behind his back on the floor. Finally, his cruel eyes landed on the pleading blue ones. Fear glistened brightly in those wide sapphire orbs. It leaked out of him like the tears falling from his eyes. Stagger had nearly broken all the innocence in them and he liked it. He liked hurting this small boy. If he was being honest with himself, he got off on it. He wanted the future Champion of Palutena to suffer. It was his fault for taking the fate that was rightfully his.

"Oh, but we haven't hurt you enough Cum-stain. You deserve what you're about to get." Stagger narrowed his eyes. "You are in my way of becoming Palutena's champion, and so is Pittoo. Once he is executed tomorrow, we will come back here and finish you once and for all." Stagger smiled. "Though, I am going to miss fucking the shit out of you. You're a good little whore. I guess we can have one last go."

Stagger removed his shorts and positioned himself in front of Pit's abused entrance. His comrades returned with sliced lemons and were ready to make the runt suffer more. Stagger grinned and gave his companions a nod before they all induced pain onto the abused boy.

Pit woke with start, screaming his lungs out from the relived memory. His body trembled like an earth shake. Sweat dripped down his body like rain and his tears cascaded like a waterfall. He held himself tightly and shut his eyes as he sobbed.

He felt a presence beside him and the bed shake as he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders. His small body leaned into the other with familiar gentleness. He was pulled into a bare chest and immediately wrapped his arms around the neck and cried into the exposed flesh. An arm draped around his waist while a hand stroked his damp hair. He heard hushed cooing as soft lips pressed into his head.

"It's okay." The familiar voice croaked in his ear. "I'm here. It was just a dream."

"Not this time." Pit wept. "It was another memory. It was what happened before you found me." His shoulders shook rapidly as he relived the flashes from his memory. "Pittoo, why can't they go away? Why can't they leave me alone?" He wept harder and buried himself in the older boy's chest. "Why can't I just forget?"

"Because it was a traumatizing thing you went through." Dark Pit replied. His hold on Pit tightened securely. "It's not something that can easily be forgotten even though we both wish it was." Pittoo gently cupped Pit's jaw and made the younger boy look up at him. He wiped the falling tears away with his thumb before he pressed his lips to Pit's temple. "I know it's been a month since that incident but I won't let that happen again. I will do whatever it takes to protect you. Just remember that I will always be here for you, Pit." He nuzzled against the other earning a small smile from the younger.

Pit sniffed "I'm still afraid that this is all still a dream. That I could wake up at any moment and be back there." He sighed and leaned into the other. "And I still can't believe that you're here with me."

"Well I am and this isn't a dream." Dark Pit pressed his lips against the younger's. "So you can ditch that stupid doll already."

Pit blushed. "I-"

"I know you still have it even after I threw it. I told you before, you don't need it 'cause you have the real thing."

"I know."

They held each other in silence as Pit slowly calmed down. He concentrated on the older boy's breathing and the sound of his beating heart within his chest. Dark Pit slowly melted them both down back into the mattress. Pit watched as he closed his eyes but continued to caress his body. Pit snuggled up against Dark Pit and kissed his jaw.

Every night he awoke the older boy with his screams and night terrors. And every night Dark Pit woke up and cradled him. Never complaining about the lack of sleep he got or how tired he was. Every night, he just held Pit and told him sweet things to ease his mind. The young boy couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have Dark Pit in his life.

"I'm sorry Pittoo" Pit whispered.

Dark Pit opened an eye and glanced at him. "For what?"

"For always keeping you up with my nightmares. You're losing sleep because of me."

"Don't apologize for something stupid like that. This is my choice. You're mine and I take care of what belongs to me."

Pit bit his lip and blushed. He couldn't help but feel giddy every time he heard Pittoo say those words.

"I don't mind losing some sleep if it helps you. All I want is to make everything better."

"You already have." Pit smiled and closed his eyes as he fell asleep to the sound of Pittoo's heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Work has been keeping me busy so it may take me awhile to upload the next chapters. Anyways, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Three years later…**

Pit arrived onto the platform of Palutena's temple. His glowing wings faded once his feet touched the ground. The centurions who joined him from his battle fell to the ground exhausted. Pit removed his helmet and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He accidentally smeared some of the blood from one of his injuries alongside his temples. His troops looked at him worried. One of the centurions that stayed behind flew towards him and gave him a wet towel.

"Thank you." Pit thanked the centurion

"You're welcome, sir." The centurion saluted.

Pit turned around and faced his team with a big smile on his face. "Good job today guys! Take the rest of the day off! You deserve it!"

"Thank you, sir!"

Pit flashed them another smile before he turned for the nearest corridor. He waited until he was a good distance from his troops before he exhaled an exhausted breath. Today's battle had really worn him out. He glanced down at his body and saw the ripped battle toga with some dirt and blood stains. Some of his armor had been torn and needed to be repaired but that's all it suffered. Pit's body however; managed to get scraped, burned, cut, and bruised as he fought against the giant three headed dog, Cerberus, of the Underworld. He had managed to take out the dog and stop the Underworld Army's plan for now.

Pit silently groaned as he walked down the long corridor. His bones ached and he just wanted to relax into a nice hot spring. He noticed as he walked, a few centurions and angels stopped what they were doing and saluted as Pit walked by.

Pit raised a brow at them and said, "You guys don't always have to do that."

"But you're our captain, sir." A centurion replied.

"And we respect you to the fullest, Captain Pit." An angel answered.

Pit smiled and saluted back.

"Sir!" Pit turned towards the sound and found another centurion flying towards him with a clipboard. "Word for you."

"Yeah?"

"Goddess Palutena has asked for your presence in the war room."

Pit nodded. "Thank you. I'll go to her now."

_I guess my hot spring soak will have to wait until after I see Lady Palutena._ Pit thought.

He turned towards the nearest hallway intersection and made his way towards the war room. When he reached his destination, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. Not a moment later, the door creaked open. Pit entered and walked towards the center of the room where he found the goddess hovering over a large tactics table. As he got closer, he saw she was fumbling with the figures (toys as he liked to call them) and tried to decide where to place them.

"Lady Palutena, why did you summon me when you just dropped me off?" Pit chuckled as he rested his hands on the table. "You coulda just told me when I landed."

Palutena's concentrated face faded into smirk and she glanced over at Pit. "I have to make you feel like a captain somehow."

Pit laughed and shrugged. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to being captain. Its weird giving orders and having everyone actually listen to me. No one ever used to before."

"That happens when you gain power." Palutena responded. Her attention was back on the table and the toy in her hand. Her face returned to the concentrated expression. "People have to listen."

Pit frowned at her words. He studied his guardian and watched as her emerald eyes flickered all over the table. "That's not why you made me captain, is it? Because everyone used to bully me?"

The goddess flashed her emerald eyes at him. "Is that what they're saying?"

Pit blushed in embarrassment. He bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, some of them."

Palutena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course they would question my decisions. I mean, sure, that's something I would normally do but not in your case." She glanced over at Pit. "When you started school, I had no intention of making you captain unless you earned it. I gave no one special treatments. I knew you had the potential to become captain."

"I had the what now?"

Palutena laughed and rolled her eyes again. "I knew you had the makings."

"Oh~"

She returned her focus on the table. "I made you captain because you deserved it. You outranked everyone in your classes, except reading-" She glanced sideways at him and smirked. "-and you may not have linguistic intelligence but you have bodily-kinesthetic intelligence."

"Uhhh? I have what in me?"

"You're not book smart but you're body smart. You have the right timing and knowledge when you're in a fight and that's what I need. Sure, it would be nice if you knew the big words I was saying every now and then." She joked. "But when you're in a battle, you know what you're doing. You know your strategies and how to win. You care about your troops and you have proven your loyalty to me countless times. That's what I need in my captain."

Pit blushed at the compliments but beamed at her regardless. "Thanks Lady Palutena. Thank you for believing in me."

She smiled and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it. She smiled deeply as she bore into those glistening blue pools. Palutena wrapped her arms around the small captain and pulled him into a hug.

"But as your guardian it still scares me having you out there. " She squeezed him. "I'm afraid I'll lose you again."

Pit said nothing as he hugged her back tightly. He knew what she meant. She was referring to the incident that happened three years ago with his former bullies: Stagger, Slim and Marvs. They had heard from an Oracle that Pit was to be Palutena's champion and became angry and jealous with his fate. They ended up kidnapping him and hid him in a shack under the old archives where they tortured and raped him. He was missing for almost a week and was proclaimed dead after the three staged his death. They were going to do the real thing, until Pit's older and darker doppelganger, Dark Pit, came to his rescue and found him. After that, she feared to ever let him go. She thought she had lost him before and she didn't want to experience that pain again.

"Alright-" Palutena cleared her throat and pulled away to gaze down at her young captain. "-shall we go over some battle tactics and plan our next move against Hades and his Underworld Army?"

Pit smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

Palutena grinned and placed her hand on his back and ushered him to the table to plan their strategy.

* * *

An hour and a half passed before they finally finished their work for the day. They had gone over Pit's battles with Cerberus and agreed which course of action to take to ruin Hades' plan. Their strategy and next target was planned and ready for motion within the next two days.

Pit beamed at Palutena, happy with what they came up with and glanced down at the table to overlook their plan one more time. His eyes wandered all over the toys but stopped. His smile fell immediately as he looked at one particular toy. He reached over and picked it up. The light in his eyes fell as he cradled it.

"I saw him today." Pit muttered. His thumb stroked the face of the figure. "After I killed Cerberus, I looked up and saw him standing on top of a crumbled building. He looked at me for a second and then flew away." Pit shook his head, trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall. He glanced up at Palutena and gave her a fake smile. "I'm sorry."

"Pit-"

"I know." He glanced back at the Dark Pit figure. "He's our enemy. He betrayed you. He betrayed us but…I can't seem to get rid of my feelings. I should be able to, right? I mean, it's been a year since but…" A tear managed to escape and cascade down his cheek and onto the toy. "I still love him." He wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry. I've really tried, honestly, but he still has this hold over my heart." He gazed back at her. "I can't have these feelings for him. I can't be in love with him and be your captain. My feelings always get in my way every time we meet each other. I can't love him. He betrayed us."

"Pit…" She walked around the table and placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I know how hard it is for you. You and Pittoo had a very strong and close relationship. It's not easy getting over someone you felt so strongly for. It's okay, though-"

"No it's not!" Pit snapped. "He betrayed you! Just like Stagger did and I can't forgive him for that!" The anger flickered out of his blue eyes. He whispered a quick apology and let his head fall in shame. He glanced back at the toy he gripped and sighed. "Just...when we capture him-" he met her green eyes. "-let me see him first before you…before-" his eyes began to water and he turned away. "-you punish him."

Palutena pulled him into another embrace and nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Thank you." Pit whispered.

They stood there for a few quiet moments. Palutena said nothing as she held her broken hearted child. She hated seeing him like this. It broke her own heart to see him suffer so.

"I'm sorry." Pit sobbed. He pulled away and wiped his tears.

"It's alright." The goddess bent down and kissed his injured forehead. "Why don't you go have long soak in a hot spring? You need some relaxin' and I need to get to my next meeting."

Pit nodded and hugged his guardian one more time before he removed himself from her hold and exited the war room. He kept his eyes to the ground as he walked down the corridor and made his way to his destination. He avoided the centurions and other angels as he walked. He didn't want them to see his puffy eyes or the dried tear trails on his cheeks. He just wanted to get to his room without interruption.

He managed to achieve his small goal; He made it to his room without anyone noticing or stopping him. He shut the door, leaned against it and let out a long drawn out sigh. He began to shed his armor off and slip out of his ruined toga until he was in nothing but his shorts. He let out a loud yawn then stretched up and accidentally awoken the pain throbbing his body. He winced and felt a cool breeze. He glanced up and saw his balcony door was open. He decided to take a detour and go outside and feel more of the breeze.

The fourteen year old boy walked out the door and leaned against the pentelikon marble railing. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the cool spring wind. The sun's rays beamed down on him and soaked into his pink skin. He smiled at the peacefulness then opened his eyes. He watched as centurions and angels obtained the cerulean sky. His smile faded slightly as he looked upon them with his usual silent envy as they flew alone.

After studying Pit's wings for two years, his flight teacher, Mr. White-wing, had finally figured out why his wings didn't work correctly. And why his wings would never work.

"_I've finally figured it out! I know why Pit has trouble flying. I've tested Pit's feathers and compared them with other angels and found they don't match up at all. All the other angels match up perfectly but strangely not Pit's. I took a different approach and decided to compare his wings with bird wings and…I found a match…with a chicken's. I didn't understand this at first but after visiting the old archives, I found something. I found that there is a ritual for something called an 'angel-made' angel, as opposed to an 'angel-born' angel. It requires only three things: Angel essence, bird wings and a newborn baby. However; these rituals were said to rarely ever work. The essence has to accept its new host, which it rarely does. Despite that all newborns are innocent, it requires a host with a very strong heart. I've found that only a few newborns actually survived the ritual but after a few days they died. Only one baby survived the ritual but it disappeared and was presumed dead. I think that baby is you Pit. I believe you were an "angel-made" angel. You were born a human but the ritual turned you into an angel. Your wings don't work because they are from a bird that can't fly. You won't be able to fly unless Lady Palutena assists you… I'm sorry, lad." _

_Pit walked away from his teacher and goddess and locked himself in his room. He walked to his balcony and leaned against the railing. He watched as everyone flew around him. The envy in his heart stung and he let the words from his teacher overwhelmed him. Tears began to fall uncontrollably. His chin quivered then his whole body shook._

_He heard the door to his room attempt jiggle. Someone banged on the door but he ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be alone._

_His wish didn't come true. He heard the sound of flapping and then the familiar presence of Pittoo behind him._

"_Please Pittoo." Pit sobbed. "I just want to be alone."_

"_Fine." Dark Pit mumbled. _

_Instead of leaving, the older boy came up from behind and pressed his body against the younger's back. He rested his head on his shoulder then wrapped his arms around Pit's waist and said nothing._

"_This isn't alone." Pit retorted._

_Dark Pit shrugged. "It's alone with me."_

_A small smile escaped Pit's lips from the stubbornness of the older boy. He sniffed then relaxed into Pittoo's embrace. _

_Dark Pit said nothing while Pit wept. He just held him securely and stroked his shaking body until Pit calmed down._

_After several minutes passed, Pit's tears had dried and his body stopped trembling. His mind was wrapped up in what his teacher had told him._

"_I can't believe I used to be human. I'm not a true angel." He sniffed_

"_Why?" Dark Pit asked "Because you aren't 'angel-born'? Angel-born or angel-made, you're still an angel regardless."_

"_I guess but finding out the truth is…" he sighed "I don't know. It makes me feel like I'm not whole. All this time I thought it was just my wings but it's not. It's all of me. Even my essence isn't mine. I feel like I'm not even me anymore."_

"_Well you are. You're still that pesky go-happy angel from two years ago. Your past doesn't define who you are. You define who you are. If you're really upset about this whole thing then look at me; I wasn't even born. I was created from a broken mirror. Technically, I'm only six years old but I look like a sixteen year old. But I'm not telling you this to gain any sympathy. I'm telling you this because I don't care about it. Being created from a mirror doesn't make me me. I make me. Just like you make you."_

_Pit said nothing as he soaked in Pittoo's words. _

"_I guess you're right." He leaned up and gazed at older boy and smiled softly. "You're really smart Pittoo."_

_Dark Pit shrugged nonchalantly. "One of us has to be."_

"_Hey!"_

_Dark Pit chuckled and kissed the side of his face. "Don't worry about being angel-made. If anything, you remember that you're the only successful one. You're the one angel-made angel to actually survive the ritual which is a good thing. Because without you, I wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be together like this."_

Pit blinked away the tears that surfaced from the recalled memory.

"Oh Pittoo." Pit sniffed and wiped away the falling tears. "Why did you do this? Why did you make me fall in love with you then tear my heart out?"

He crumbled to the ground and let his head fall into his hands as he wept silently.


	3. Chapter 2

"He destroyed my poochie-poo?" Hades transparent face pouted.

Dark Pit nodded and folded his arms. "Obliterated him. From what reports say."

"And I had an appointment next week to get him fixed."

Dark Pit raised a brow at the Underworld God. "He'd need more than that now."

Hades growled and turned towards his frowny commander, not enjoying the joke that was just said.

"What?" Dark Pit questioned without any curiosity in his tone. "You started it."

"Well you weren't supposed to join in!"

Dark Pit shrugged nonchalantly.

Hades rolled his eyes and turned his transparent form away from his second-in-command. He placed his hands behind his back and started to pace around the room.

Dark Pit watched his god. The form of Hades before him was different from his true one. This one was transparent, like a ghost, which in a way he was. Since the god's true form was a giant he couldn't exactly appear before his commander in secrecy. Instead, he appeared in a human-like size standing about 6'3.

"I guess I underestimated Pretty Palutela's little pup."

"I told you not to do that."

Hades sighed. "I didn't think you were actually serious."

"I know our enemy, Hades."

The Underworld God glanced over his shoulder. "Then what do you propose we do about the little pest, hm? If there was a way we could weaken him or foil Palutena's plans, which would be a great start. Like what her weakness is. You say you know our enemy but you don't know their weaknesses and you served under her."

Dark Pit slouched and placed a hand on his hip. His red eyes challenged the god. "First, I never served under her. She found me when I was 12 in front of a mirror and took me to her temple-"

"-and you didn't snoop around for her weakness then?"

Dark Pit arched his brow. "I was a kid." He folded his arms. "Not to mention, the little pest followed me around like the puppy he is. The only way I could shake him off was when I flew away 'cause the twit can't fly."

"And yet he is in the sky."

"That's not him flying. Palutena gives him the Power of Flight. It only lasts for five minutes then he has to be grounded for a while before she can use it again."

"Why's that?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "She's weak. If he's in the air longer than that his wings will burn off."

Hades grinned. "That's how we will get him then."

"Burn his wings off?"

"Exactly. You fly up and distract him long enough so his wings burn off. Once Pretty Palutena's little pup has crashed and burned we attack Skyworld."

Dark Pit's blank face morphed into a twisted grin. "I'd be happy to get rid of that pest once and for all."

Hades grinned. "Good. Make the arrangements and get back to me within two days." His shoulders slouched. "I need to go mourn over my Cerberusy."

Dark Pit nodded his head. "Understood."

Hades flashed him a toothy grin before his transparent form vanished completely.

The dark angel turned on his heel once the god disappeared and exited out of the war room. He walked down the dark corridors and glanced out the open windows.

It was nightfall in the captured human town. All around the abandoned city besieged the Underworld army. All the buildings now served as temporary homes for them. They vandalized the town, broke into shops and finally got drunk off wine and such at the pub. Dark Pit stayed away from that part of the overthrown town. He stayed in the quiet temple that overlooked it all. Only a few lesser underworld monsters stayed to serve him and nothing more. He preferred it that way. He didn't want any of them to disturb him while he plotted and planned their next move.

He inhaled the night air and relaxed against its cold wind. He opened his eyes and drew away from the window and continued down the hallways towards his quarters.

He shut the door once he entered his darkened room then locked it. He slipped off his sandals then his Commander's clothes and threw them onto the floor. His servants would pick them up later in the night. Right now, he was exhausted and wanted to rest.

He walked over to his vanity mirror and glanced at his reflection. He studied his appearance. He had changed since he left Skyworld. He developed a dark tan from being out in the sun all the time. He had spent the past year fighting humans and taking their homes. It's no wonder he gained a tan. His hair had gotten darker as well. His black locks were close to a raven's feathers. The dark colors he gained really made his red eyes pop out, giving him a more intimidating look.

The dark boy sighed and shook his head at his reflection. He peered back and watched himself pull the collar of his tank top down past his left peck. He looked at the bare skin for a moment before he whispered something to himself. A dim blue light flashed briefly in the middle of his breast before it faded. Dark Pit pulled the collar back up and walked towards his bed. He slipped underneath the silken sheets. He moaned in delight at the comfort the bed brought. He closed his eyes and let himself fade into his mind.

Dark Pit opened his eyes and found himself lying in the courtyard of his old school. He sat up and found himself against the tree he used to nap underneath during recess. He glanced around and saw blackness surrounded around the courtyard. He knew he was in his subconscious. He stood up and made his way to the little brick wall he had jumped off of when one of the Skyball players knocked his doppelganger off.

"I was wondering when you would come." A voice echoed around him.

"Had to shake the boss." Dark Pit replied.

As he approached the brick wall he saw a figure sitting on it come into view.

"Did you manage?"

"Yeah. He's back in the underworld and my body is passed out in bed.

The figure turned around and Pittoo met the pleased emerald greens of the Goddess of Light. "I'm glad. I take it he isn't pleased about Cerberus?"

Dark Pit nodded and folded his arms. "You got it."

Palutena smiled gratefully at the dark angel and hugged him. "I really do appreciate you doing this Pittoo."

"You know I didn't have a choice." Pittoo scowled and pulled away from her embrace.

Her smile fell. "I know but it's the only way."

He scoffed. "Yeah, well you were right. The rumors are true."

"So he-"

"Yup. He's finally targeted him. I can't believe it's taken him a year but its official and he wants me to do be the one to bring him down."

"How does he plan to do it?" Palutena asked with worry in her tone. She had feared this since before the war with Hades began.

"I told him about the Power of Flight. He wants to use me as a distraction to keep him in the air so his wings can burn off."

"Well we can't let that happen. Tell me everything."

They spent a little over an hour talking. Dark Pit revealed to the goddess Hades' future plans and where he was going to strike and which boss was going there. He gave up their weaknesses and how their fighting strategy. After that, they discussed their strategy for Hades' plan. Both knew it was a bad idea for Pittoo to be the one to distract Pit. Sure, Pit was a great fighter but he had a weakness and it was Pittoo. He was never on his game whenever their paths crossed which is exactly why Hades suggested him. The dark angel and the goddess put their heads together and finally came up with a plan that didn't involve Pit's wings burning off or Pittoo involved with the distraction.

They went over their plan until it was memorized and they could recite it. Palutena thanked the angel for his information and turned to walk away when Dark Pit spoke.

"How is he?"

Palutena stopped. She turned around and saw him staring at her. His face blank except for his eyes. They were gleaming with concern and longing.

"He misses you."

Dark Pit frowned and crossed his arms. He turned and faced the dark abyss that lingered around the courtyard. "He's never going to forgive me for this."

"He will once I explain this was all my idea and you only agreed to do it for him."

It was true. He never wanted to do this. He never wanted to be commander for the underworld but Palutena had asked him.

"_I fear that Hades is plotting to start a war with us soon." Palutena confessed to him._

_Dark Pit folded his arms and looked at her in disbelief. "So? Why did you call me in here for a 'private talk'?"_

_Palutena turned to face him. "I need a favor from you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I need you to be a spy for me."_

"_What?" Dark Pit asked in confusion._

_Palutena nodded. "We'll be one step ahead of him if you're on the inside. I need you to fool Hades into thinking you betrayed me and want to serve him. I know you can do it. You're a great actor."_

"_No way! I'm not doing this! The last time you made me do something like that was when you wanted to expose that fucker that raped Pit! He-"_

"_-Is why I am asking you to do this."_

_Dark Pit stopped midsentence and stared at her. "What?"_

"_Some of the other gods have told me they heard rumors that Hades is going to target Pit when he starts this war." Palutena spoke softly. "I can't go through losing him again. I know he is a good fighter but sometimes he doesn't think and I don't want it to be the cost of losing him. That's why I need you. I need you to distract Hades from targeting him."_

_Dark Pit was silent as he considered this. "And he will know?"_

_Palutena frowned and shook her head. "No. I can't afford him to know. Pit is a terrible actor. He might accidentally give something away if he knew."_

_Pittoo looked at her horrified. "You want him to think I actually betrayed you? No! No way! Pit would never forgive me if he thought I did it and I can't live with myself knowing he will hate me forever."_

_Palutena smiled softly. "You really do care about him, don't you?"_

_Pittoo sighed and turned his back to her. His red cheeks flustered and his heart skipped multiple beats as he thought about his dorky boyfriend. "I love him. He's the only person I care about." He glanced over at her. "I mean, you're okay but-"_

_Palutena chuckled and held up a hand. "I get what you mean." Her smile faded as she approached him with a serious face. She knelt down to meet his eye level. "If you truly love him then wouldn't you want to protect him?"_

_Pittoo exhaled. He nodded and looked out the nearest window. "I promised him the day I found him in that fucking shed that I believed I was created to protect him. And protect him I will until the day I die." He let out an uneasy breath. "But him thinking I betrayed you…betrayed him…it would break his heart, as well as mine. And he will hate me forever."_

"_No he won't. Maybe for a little while but once the war is over, I will let him know this was all _my_ idea. You won't be blamed. He won't hate you once he knows it was my doing. He will forgive you instantly."_

_Dark Pit groaned but reluctantly he nodded his head. "Alright then. I will do it." He whirled around and narrowed his eyes at the goddess. "_ONLY_ to protect him."_

_Palutena nodded and wrapped her arms around the devastated angel. "Thank you so much. Once again I can count on you to keep my little Pit safe." _

After she asked him to be her spy, Palutena told him that he needed to start acting differently. He needed to show that he hated this place and hated everything she did which was easy for him. The part that was the hardest was showing disinterest in Pit. To pretend to hate someone you love was difficult. It cut off his heartstrings one by one as he was cruel to Pit. He sometimes stood outside his bedroom door and heart his boyfriend crying and wondering what he did to upset Pittoo. He hated it. It nearly destroyed him. After everything Pit had been through, to act like a bully and show no affection to him was heart shattering. The worse of it all was the day he had to tell Pit he didn't care about him anymore. It nearly killed both of them; Pit's loud sobs as he pleaded Pittoo to stay with him. Him begging Pittoo to help him understand what he did wrong. His small body trembling as he fell to his knees after Pittoo dumped him. He hated it. That day still haunts him and always will.

The night after he shattered Pit's heart, he went to Palutena's room where she explained her plan. She marked him on his chest with an invisible tattoo of her symbol. She explained to him that that was how they were going to keep in contact with each other. All he had to do was whisper "Dark Feather" and the tattoo would activate once he fell unconscious. For the risk of him being found out they held their meetings within his subconscious. His instructions were to meet up with her after every battle or if there was new information for her. She also enchanted his staff so he could keep up his appearance with the enemy and make them believe he was killing people. In reality, anyone hit with his blade fell into a death-like sleep and their bodies were cloned. The staff copied the person and switched the living for the fake. Hades would believe them to be dead when instead they were alive. All sleeping persons touched by his blade ended up in a part of Skyworld where they were kept until the war was over. Palutena wanted to keep all the humans safe from Hades and that was the only way she could where he believed they were dead.

When he knew what he needed to do, he left Skyworld and went to the Underworld to try and convince Hades he betrayed Palutena. It didn't take too long for Hades to believe him. He heard the other gods say she announced his betrayal and he fed Hades fake secrets about Palutena. It only took a couple of months before he fully trusted Pittoo and made him Commander. It was probably a stupid move to trust someone like him but after all, he was one hell of an actor.

"I wish this stupid war was over so I could see him." Pittoo mumbled.

"I know. I admit I didn't expect it to take over a year but I have a feeling that this will all be over soonly."

"I hope so. I'm getting sick of Hades' jokes."

"Awww~ are you saying you miss my jokes Pytooey?" Palutena giggled.

"Hell no! I don't know whose are worse!"

Palutena laughed. "Thank you again Pittoo. Let me know if anything changes. You know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah, I rub my chest and whisper 'Wind Change'."

Palutena winked and pointed at him. "That's my spy."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and let his subconscious form disappear from the courtyard and into the world filled with dreams of Pit.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gotta love having days off from work! I probably won't update for awhile after this one.**

* * *

Two days passed since the meeting with Dark Pit. Palutena used all the information he had provided to get ready for the battle today. If things went according to plan, Pit wouldn't have to fight Pittoo and it wouldn't hurt him. That was the last thing the goddess wanted. She already hurt him by making his lover "betray" them. The months he stayed in his room crying and clinging to his heart in pain as he heard the news, was horrific. Pit was a pretty emotional guy but when it came to Pittoo, it was a whole different story. Pit had had a crush on the guy for years. Before the incident happened three years ago, Pittoo had been his savior whenever his bullies were around. No one harmed him when Pittoo was in the room. Not to mention, when he had been knocked off the school edge by a ball, Pittoo had been the one to dive after him and save him. The two started to get close after that and it irritated Pit's bullies. They kidnapped, raped and tortured him. When Pit thought they were going to kill him, Pittoo found and saved him. His feelings for the darker boy grew even more after that. Naturally, to hear that his lover had betrayed him, devastated and destroyed his heart. She hated seeing the sadness that still dwelled in his blue eyes. She hoped that the war would end soon so she could bring Pittoo home.

Palutena walked down the hallway and entered the armor room. She found her young captain kneeled down, strapping his sandals in. He felt her presence and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes beamed and he smiled.

"Good morning Lady Palutena!" Pit straightened up and hugged his guardian.

"Good morning Pit." She greeted back and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you ready for the battle today?"

Pit nodded and flashed a look of total confidence her direction. "We're going to win!"

Palutena laughed and squeezed him before releasing him. "That's what I like to hear! Just be careful okay? I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry, Lady Palutena! I will!" His smile fell slightly and his eyes dropped to the floor. "I just hope I won't run into…Pittoo again. I don't really want to fight him again. I mean, I will in your name! It's just-"

She squeezed his shoulder. "I know Pit. I know."

He softly smiled at her.

"Don't worry about that now. We have a battle and a task at hand! Rally up your troops, Captain!"

Pit nodded and bowed. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"You know the plan, Commander Ptooey."

Dark Pit groaned. "I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Aw but it's fun!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know the plan. Distract Pit and keep him in the air until his wings burn up."

"Good job!"

Pittoo rolled his eyes again and equipped his staff.

"Don't fail me, commander." Hades warned as he watched his second-in-command walk towards the exit.

Dark Pit glanced over his shoulder and saluted. He walked out of the room and out of his borrowed home. His troops waited patiently for his arrival outside. He ignored them as he walked down the path and stopped when he reached the end of them. He turned around and faced his command.

"We're taking on Palutena's army once again today. You know your duties. Take down those useless centurions but do not attack the captain. He is mine. Understood?"

The creatures gurgled and nodded in understanding. Dark Pit nodded back and opened his black wings and leaped into the sky.

The army followed after their commander and took to the sky. Their destination was about an hour away. In Pittoo's mind, it was an hour too soon. He didn't want to face Pit either. With his and Palutena's plan, he shouldn't even run into him but there was always that possibility that something would go wrong and the plans would change.

And it did.

Half-way towards his destination, Hades spoke to Pittoo and told him that something had happened.

"What is it, sir?" Dark Pit inquired.

"Poseidon decided to get in the middle of things."

"How so?"

"He attacked the human city on the coast where Thanatos is. He flooded the whole town and captured Thanny. I need you to go back and rescue him." Hades insisted

Pittoo's eyes widened a bit at what was being said. This wasn't what Palutena and he had planned but it worked too. He definitely wouldn't see Pit if he had to fly to the coast and save the annoying god of death from the water god."

"But what about the plans sir?"

"Forget them for now. I need my widdle Thanny back! I'll send Hewdraw over in your place instead. Now go get me my Thanny!"

Dark Pit sighed in relief but masked it as annoyance. "Alright."

He turned around and headed for the coast. He didn't have anything to worry about. Despite Hewdraw's size, the monster really wasn't a threat. The heads got annoying when they talked at the same damn time (Honestly, everyone in the Underworld Army was annoying) but he knew that Pit could handle them. He had given Palutena information on them (he?) a few months ago. He knew she kept it in her records. She would be able to help Pit defeat Hewdraw if he needed it but he knew his boy wouldn't need it (as much). He could handle it…he hoped.

* * *

"Just up ahead the Underworld Army has taken over that town." Palutena informed her captain and troops. "Looks like they started destroying the human's homes. That's a lot of smoke."

Pit gasped as he saw the smoke clouding off the upcoming town. It was more than likely that the town was going to be in ruins by the time they got there. He just hoped that it wasn't Pittoo's doing. He really hoped he wouldn't be this cruel.

"Alright troops! The Underworld Army is in your sights!" Pit glanced behind to his troops and began his rally cry. "These guys have hurt a lot of defenseless humans! They have destroyed and taken over their towns and we won't stand for this anymore! We will win this battle! Take down the Underworld Army! Protect all humans! We are soldiers of the Goddess of Light! We fight for what's right! We fight for humans! We fight in the name of Lady Palutena! Now, let us defeat this enemy!"

The centurions behind Pit cheered and roared in encouragement. Their morale sky rocketed and they charged after their targets.

"You and your battle cries." Palutena laughed.

"What? They get everyone pumped up!"

"I guess so." She chuckled. "Now let's- huh?"

Pit glanced up at the sky. "What is it Lady Palutena?"

"He shouldn't be here."

Pit's heart dropped. It couldn't be, could it? "I-is it Pittoo?"

"No…it's Hewdraw?"

"Hewdraw?"

Palutena was quiet as she tried to figure out what had happened. Hewdraw wasn't the monster she was expecting and from her "All seeing Eye" she couldn't find Pittoo anywhere. Something must have happened yet he hadn't informed her of this new change. Maybe he couldn't inform her right away. Maybe Hades was with him and that's why he hadn't said anything? She would have to ask him about that later. For now, she needed to concentrate on the battle to come and guide Pit towards the town to take on the three headed serpent.

"Lady Palutena?"

"Oh! Sorry Pit!"

"Is something wrong?"

"No! I just wasn't expecting Hewdraw to be here."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Yeah but I guess Hades has changed his plans or something. Don't worry about it though Pit! Let's just land you nice and easy outside of the town. I'd land you closer but time is about up on the Power of Flight."

Pit smiled up at the sky. "It's okay Lady Palutena! I don't mind running."

Palutena gently landed him about half a mile from the burning town. Once Pit landed, he quickly stretched and warmed up his body for the fight to come. Palutena informed him on the battle currently taking place. Pit listened as he warmed up but suddenly he had an unnerving feeling like he was being watched. He glanced over his shoulder at the little oasis behind him but saw nothing. His eyes lingered for a second before he shrugged it off and guessed it was nerves for the upcoming fight. He finished his warm up and charged towards the town.

Little did he knew that someone was indeed watching him.

Pit finally made it to the burning town. He could hear all the chaos and fighting around him. He glanced up and saw his troops each taking on a monster. He smiled as he watched them take down their target before flying off to help take down a bigger one.

"Where to Lady Palutena?" Pit asked his goddess.

"Hmm, I'm sensing he is in the back of the town, near the lake. Take this path in front of you."

Pit nodded and took off running down the street he was told to. He dodged passed some fights and part of burning buildings that collapsed. He coughed as some of the ash and smoke slipped into his lungs. He momentarily had to stop just so he could cough it out and regain some air. He heard someone scream in the nearby burning building. Without a second thought, he ran towards the building.

"Be careful Pit! The building is going to collapse in just a matter of minutes! Here-" Palutena poofed up a wet rag. "Cover your nose and mouth with this. I've enchanted it so you can breathe better while you're in there."

"Thank you Lady Palutena!" Pit thanked her and covered his nose and mouth as he entered the building.

Pit was grateful for the cloth. As soon as he entered, a wave of fire roared up on him nearly engulfing him in the smoke and flames. Pit coughed against the rag and proceeded into the building. He narrowed his eyes and tried to see through the thick smoke and ash.

"Hello?" Pit called out. "Is anyone in here?"

He stopped and listened. He heard nothing but the cracking of the flames. He continued to scout through the smoke and fire. It was burning his eyes but he wasn't going to leave until he found whoever was trapped in there.

"Hello!"

A piece of the ceiling collapsed before him and on the other side of the room. He heard a high pitch scream just ahead of him.

Pit gasped as he heard the young voice. "Hello? Where are you?"

He frantically looked around the room for the source of the cry. He noticed there was a closet with rubble barricading it. Without a second thought, he ran towards the closet, dodging the up roaring fire and the building collapsing. He coughed against the rag again and ran up to the closet.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" Pit yelled and removed the rag.

Once the rag was off, he quickly began to move the rubble out of the way. Most of it was heavy rocks and broken wood but Pit was strong and easily moved them aside.

"Hurry Pit! The building can't hold up much longer!"

"I, ngh, almost-Got it!" Pit cried out as he pushed all the clutter away and opened the door. He found a little girl with small pigtails clinging to the corner crying. Pit bent down and smiled at her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here to save you."

The little girl looked up at him through her teary eyes. She didn't hesitate to run into his arms and cling onto his neck. Pit scooped her up in his arms and gave her the rag.

"Cover your nose and mouth with this, okay? It will keep the smoke out."

The little girl nodded and placed the rag over her lower face. Pit held her securely and turned around. The path before him was now an obstacle course of fire. He would have to zigzag around the room to avoid the fire and climb over the burning objects. With a determined nod to himself he sped off.

He ran straight then jumped to the side as a fallen chair crumbled to the ground. The little girl in his hold screamed and shook violently. Pit gave her a tight squeeze of reassurance and ran diagonally the other way. The smoke and embers were starting to get to him. He coughed as it seeped into his lungs but he pursued. He had to get out of there and fast! He sped off for the other side of the room, barely making it out of the way as half the ceiling buckled. The rumble shook the building and a piece of the roof fell onto Pit. He cried out and fell to the ground. The girl squealed as she rolled out of his reach. Pit checked to make sure the girl was okay before he glanced over and saw he was stuck underneath burning wood.

"Pit!" Lady Palutena cried

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Pit cried out as he felt the flames kiss his skin. He flailed frantically as he tried to worm out from the burning wood.

He felt a small hand tug on his triceps. He glanced up and saw the little girl help pull him out. Pit smiled and pulled out from underneath the wood. He stood up and quickly scooped up the girl, holding her tightly and whispered her a thank you.

He ran at full speed towards the open door. The roof overhead rumbled and he knew it was going to cave in. He pushed his muscles and cried out as he leaped out of the burning building just before it collapsed.

Pit and the little girl tumbled onto the street. Pit coughed uncontrollably as he was hit with fresher air.

"Good job Pit!" Palutena praised.

Pit smiled as he coughed. He glanced to the little girl and saw her run over to some humans that looked happy to see her. It was an older couple, probably her grandparents. They fell to their knees and embraced the little girl as they cried.

"The little girl is safe thanks to you Captain."

Pit smiled as the humans glanced over at him. They nodded their thanks to him then glanced at the little girl. They pointed over in Pit's direction. The little girl whirled around and ran towards him. She stood just a foot away and smiled at him.

"Thank you mister angel man." She said then pecked him on the cheek and ran back over to her grandparents.

Pit touched his cheek and smiled in their direction. "Are they going to be okay, Lady Palutena?"

"Don't worry about them Pit. I have called for more centurions to escort the humans out. They'll be safe until we defeat the Underworld Army."

"That's right." Pit coughed and stood up. "I need to catch up to Hewdraw."

"Before you do that, here!" Palutena poofed up a pink bottle with small wings on it. "Drink this. It will restore your health."

Pit picked up the bottle and drank the sweet liquid. He chugged the whole thing and let out a happy sigh. He felt rejuvenated as soon as the liquid slid down his throat.

"Wow! That really hit the spot! I feel like I can run at full speed and take down anyone!"

Palutena laughed. "Well save that for Hewdraw. We still have him to deal with."

"Well let's do it!" he gripped his fists. "And take him down!"

Pit grinned and ran back down the path.

Palutena guided Pit through the maze of the town. She informed him of the status of the battle; they were winning. Once Pit beat Hewdraw, they would be victorious.

When Pit ran underneath the archway towards the town lake, Palutena stopped him. Pit halted to a stop and peeked out from the shadows of the archway. He gasped when he saw the huge three-headed serpent in the lake. He gulped as he watched the three heads look at each other. It looked like they were talking to each other or something.

"Alright Pit. Let me tell you a little bit about Hewdraw. They, er, he? Will shoot fireballs at you. Dodge them and aim for their jaws. You'll do more damage." Palutena informed him

Pit glanced up at the sky. "How do you always know how to defeat these guys, Lady Palutena?"

"Let's just say I have a reliable source. Are you ready, Pit?"

Pit narrowed his eyes in confidence and withdrew his bow. "I'm ready Lady Palutena! I will defeat Hewdraw and save this town!"

Pit charged out from under the archway and aimed his weapon at the serpent.

"Hewdraw! In the name of Lady Palutena-"

"Hello there!" The left head said.

"Mm! What a tender little morsel!" The right head said

"It's snack time!" the middle said.

Pit narrowed his eyes. "I am not a piece of meat!"

"What did you say?" Middle asked

"Technically you are" replied Right

"Come a little closer~" Left sang

Pit shifted into a defensive stance. "Get ready for-"

"Total annihilation!"

"Bone-crushing destruction!"

"Face-stomping carnage!"

They all froze in silence. Pit tilted his head and looked at them confused.

"It was MY turn to have the last word!" One shouted which rose up into a loud bickering match.

Palutena rolled her eyes as she watched the serpent argue with itself.

_Pittoo wasn't kidding about them being annoying._

"This is never going to end. Just go ahead and attack them, Pit."

Pit nodded and aimed his bow and fired an arrow at one of the head's jaws. It cried and roared out in pain. The heads stopped bickering and turned their focus onto Pit and engaged in battle.

* * *

Standing underneath the shadowed archway, a man wrapped in black cloaks watched the fight unfold. He watched as the angel fired at the three-headed monster and dodge out of the way when one of the heads tried to bite him. He observed the graceful ways the angel fought and dodged. Within a matter of minutes, the angel boy managed to take down one of the heads. The boy was impressive. He managed to get hit by the fireballs only twice and bitten once but otherwise the boy moved out of the way just in time. The man watched as the angel jumped up onto the fallen head and ran up the neck. He hopped onto the backside and jumped out of the way as one of the heads aimed to bite him. The angel used his bow and stabbed it up through the middle of it's jaw. The blood poured onto the boy's face and body. The angel wiped the blood out of his face and ran up the neck of the middle one. The monster tried to shake the boy off but he stuck on and climbed up the monster's scales until he reached the top of his head. He pierced his weapon into the monster's head. It screeched out in pain and collapsed into the lake bringing the boy with it.

The whole fight had taken a little less than a half 'n hour. The boy was impressive indeed.

He watched as the boy climbed out from the water, drenched to the bone and glanced up at the sky.

The man knew it was time to act. He dipped his fingers into a pouch with blue powder and drew a symbol onto the wall beside him. He glanced back at the angel and saw a beam of light hovering over him like a spotlight. The black cladded man glanced back at the marking on the wall and slammed his hand in the middle of the marking. The marking lit up once his hand pressed into it. He glanced over at the angel and saw the beam was cut off and he was on the ground.

The hooded man grinned.

* * *

"Good job Pit!" Palutena praised the angel as he crawled out from the lake.

Pit looked up at the sky and grinned. "Thank you Lady Palutena. He wasn't that, hah, hard."

Palutena laughed. "So I've been told."

Pit arched his brow. "By who?"

"My source of course."

Pit shrugged and stood up. His body was soaking wet. The blood that had spilled onto him rinsed out which he was happy about.

"We are victorious. Hewdraw is defeated and our centurions have defeated the others and are taking care of the fire."

Pit fist-pumped the air. "Alright!"

"You ready to come home and soak in a nice hot spring?"

Pit nodded eagerly. "Heck yeah I am!"

Palutena laughed and summoned a beam of light. It hovered over him and started to pull him up to the sky.

He didn't get up too high before the light was suddenly cut off. Pit fell to the ground and let out an oof. He rubbed his head and glanced up at the sky.

"What was that for?" Pit complained.

There wasn't a response from the goddess.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit inquired as he stood up.

Again the goddess didn't respond.

Pit suddenly felt uneasy. Something wasn't right. Something had cut off his connection with Lady Palutena.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he felt that eerie feeling from before. Someone was watching him. He felt their eyes on him. Out of nowhere he heard the sound of footsteps running from behind. Before he could even turn around, something covered his nose and mouth and held him firmly as he tried to squirm out from the hold. Suddenly, he felt his energy drain and his eyelids began to flutter shut. Before he knew it, he collapsed into the person's grip and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

"Pit? Pit!" Palutena cried out as her beam was cut off. She frantically searched through her all seeing fountain to find any sign that she could still see her angel. She splashed through the water searching for something, anything at all. "Pit! Can you hear me?"

Nothing but her reflection showed and no one responded.

She summoned her staff and activated it. "Pit can you hear me?" she asked again.

Nothing.

"Centurions?"

Silence.

She had lost all communication from Pit and his troops. She sprang from her room and ran down the corridor towards the barracks. She couldn't believe this! She was about to summon Pit and her power was just cut off. How was that possible? Who could be able to cut off a god's powers? Everything pointed to Hades. He must've used Hewdraw as a distraction to somehow weaken her power and interrupt her beam. Now she had no way of communicating Pit or bring him home except for the centurions still in Skyworld.

She barged into the barracks and startled her centurions and angel soilders.

"Goddess Palutena? Are you alright?" an angel asked.

"Something has happened!" Palutena informed her army. "Someone has cut off my communication with your captain and troops down on earth. I need you to go down to earth and recover them, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted to her and sped past her to fulfil her orders.

The goddess watched them run towards the closest edge and fly off. She brought her hands to her face and shook the stress away from her body.

"Oh Pittoo, where are you?" she whispered to herself. If Hades was involved with this than Pittoo would know.

The goddess spent over three hours pacing around her temple, trying to get ahold of Pittoo. She couldn't get through to him. Hades had to be near him. He had to be the reason why she lost communication with both Pits.

She let out a stressed sigh and glanced up out the corridor window. Her heart was thumping rapidly against her chest. Her body tingled with anxiety. Stress claimed her back and wrapped around her shoulders like a heavy quilt. She had to take deep breaths to calm herself but that was barely working.

She hadn't felt like this in three years. The last time had been when Pit had been kidnapped. She hoped and hoped that that wasn't about to happen again. She couldn't bare the thought of him being taken again.

"Lady Palutena!" A voice called for her.

She whirled around and found one of her angel troops running to her. When he caught up to her, he put his hands on his knees and panted. He looked worn and tired. Palutena couldn't help but imagine what might've happened.

"Yes? What is it? Did you find Pit?" Palutena inquired frantically. She did everything she could not to grasp the boy's shoulders and shake the information out of him.

The boy continued to pant until he caught his breath. When he did, he looked up at her with the one emotion she feared to see: remorse.

"I'm sorry Lady Palutena. We searched all over that burning town. We couldn't find him. He's missing."

"No" She whispered and shook her head. Tears spewed out of her eyes so quickly she didn't even notice she was crying until her head fell into her hands and she felt the wetness. "No! Not again! No! Pit!"

* * *

The hooded man grinned as he looked down at the unconscious angel in his grasp. A menacing laugh erupted from his mouth as he couldn't contain the glee he felt for having captured the boy. The cloaked man placed the boy on the ground and retrieved the rope he had hidden in his pouch. He wrapped the rope tightly around Pit's wrists. When he finished with that he scooped up Pit's unconscious form and walked back towards the archway. The man couldn't help the grin that was spread across his face and another menacing laugh erupted.

He passed under the archway then jumped back into the shadows as he saw the centurions in the sky. He couldn't risk having one of them see him with the boy. He had been waiting forever for this moment and he wasn't about to risk it. He placed the angel down and removed his hooded cloak. He bent down and placed the cloak over Pit's unconscious form, keeping his face and wings completely hidden. The man grinned and scooped Pit up again then walked freely out in the open.

He was invisible to the centurions. They paid no mind to him as he walked over to his mule and carriage. A few glanced down at him but then their attention was drawn back to the monsters they were attacking. He laughed at them as he reached his carriage. He placed Pit's body on the ground and reached into his carriage for a barrel. He put the barrel on the ground, opened the lid, shoved Pit's form inside and sealed it. He laughed and placed the occupied barrel into his carriage and climbed in. He whipped the reins on his mule and made it go. The man grinned again and laughed loudly.

The man was so enthralled with his success on Pit's capture that he didn't notice the little girl Pit had saved earlier, was watching him.

* * *

Pit groaned as he started to come to. His head throbbed in pain as he felt like he had been hit in the head with a rock. He had no idea what had happened. The last thing he remembered was defeating Hewdraw then it was all a blank. He slowly opened his eyes and fluttered them a few times to regain his vision. He moved his hands to rub his eyes but found that he couldn't feel them. He glanced down and saw his wrists bound together with rope He found that just like his wrists; his ankles were bound together too. He felt a spike of fear as it triggered a flashback from the incident three years ago. He shook his head, blocking out the unwanted memory and quickly sat up. He scanned his surroundings rapidly, trying to make sense of where he was. He was in a very small and poor home-like shack. The place looked like it had been abandoned for years. There was a single room on the other side which he could barely see the bed poking out from the door. On the other side were crates with a pile of books. He glanced behind seeing a pillar against his back. Behind it was a small kitchen with a door next to it. He faced forward and saw another door just a few feet away.

_The door out?_ Pit thought.

Pit dared to move. He brought his wrists to his mouth and began to chew the rope. Lady Palutena had always told him he could chew his way through anything. Perhaps he could chew through the rope too. He angled his wrists just enough to where he could get his canines to bite through.

"That isn't going to get you out of those." A voice sneered.

Pit jumped at the voice and whirled around to see a hooded man walk out of the bathroom. Pit watched with cautious eyes as the man made his way to stand in front of him. He couldn't see anything except for a large grin in the shadowed face.

Pit narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? And why did you capture me? Do you work for Hades?"

The man said nothing. He continued to grin at Pit which made him feel uneasy.

"I have been waiting for this day for years." The man laughed and shook his head. "And now I finally have you again."

Pit arched a brow. "Again?"

The man pulled back his hood and grinned.

Pit's eyes widened in pure horror. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. The blood drained from his being leaving him a trembling mess as a cold sweat broke out from underneath his skin.

The man that stood before him was none other than his former bully, Stagger.

"St-stagger" Pit mumbled in utter horror.

Stagger grinned. "That's right Pitty! It's me. I may look older thanks to my angel essence being removed. Instead of looking how I should as a 17 year old; I look like a fucking middle-aged man! Apparently this is my age as a human! Pretty fucking nasty, huh?"

Pit's breathing began to pick up as he tried to prevent himself from going into shock. He couldn't comprehend this. Stagger, his bully, torturer, rapist from three years ago was here. He had been banished from Skyworld after Palutena found out what they did to him. He and his comrades had their wings ripped off, angel essence removed and were sent off to be human slaves. Never did Pit think he would see him again despite that Stagger had threatened his revenge to kill Pit.

Pit's eyes widened at the last thought. He gasped as his captor leaned in and sneered only inches from his face.

"I have been waiting for this day." He said darkly. "I have been waiting since that day at the execution to get my revenge on that bitch and on you."

The fear Pit held temporarily subsided. He narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Lady Palutena isn't that and she will find me! You deserved what happened after what you did to me!"

"She won't find you! Remember the spell from the shed? I cast it on this place. She won't ever find you! No one will! Gods can't detect this place. And I never deserved it!" Stagger growled and slammed his fist into Pit's face causing him to yelp. "I never deserved any of that! I didn't deserve to have my essence and wings removed! I didn't deserve to be thrown down to earth like I was worthless shit! And I certainly didn't deserve to have my best friends die!"

Pit looked at him confused. "Die?"

Stagger's face grew dark. His brown eyes narrowed and were lit with a flame of anger and remorse. "Yes. Marvs and Slim are both dead. Thanks to you."

"What? H-how?"

Stagger grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked it hard, pulling a few stays out and earning another hiss. "When you fuckers had our wings ripped out. Marvs died from blood loss after his essence was removed. Slim died after we were banished down here. So thanks to you, the bitch and that fucker, Pittoo; I lost my friends."

Pit was at a loss for words. He looked up at Stagger which resulted in a double punch in the face.

"Don't you give me that look!" Stagger snapped. "Don't you fucking look at me with lose big eyes like you're actually sorry! I know you aren't! You're glad they're dead! You're glad that I had to spend three years alone as a fucking slave! I'm above these humans and yet they look down to me and it's all your fault. So don't you dare look at me like that."

"I'm not glad anyone is dead." Pit grumbled and spit out the blood in his mouth. "You all deserved what you got but I'm not glad they are dead."

"You fuckin' liar." Stagger yanked him up by his hair to his feet then threw him against the wall on the other side of the room.

Pit cried out as he collapsed onto the ground. His body trembled in pain and he coughed up more blood. He glanced up at when he saw Stagger approaching him. He knew that if he didn't escape then his captor would kill him like he vowed.

He waited until Stagger was close enough then lifted his hips and slammed his bound legs into his shins causing him to fall. Once he fell, Pit kicked him in the face with his big feet and quickly inched towards the nearest sharp object. The only thing he could find were glass shards but it worked! He grabbed the biggest shard, eased it into his grasp and saw into the rope. He managed to free his hands just as Stagger had recovered. The man lunged for Pit. Pit shifted his weight into his arms then lifted his bound legs together and kick his attacker in the gut. Stagger cried out and fell backwards on the ground. Pit wasted no time freeing his ankles. As soon as he cut through, he bolted for it. He ran straight for that door. Unfortunately, Stagger recovered again and threw himself at Pit. He managed to tackle the boy down. Pit squirmed and wiggled like a worm to get out from underneath Stagger's weight but the man was too heavy. He pressed his weight into Pit, keeping him trapped.

"Looks like I'm, heh, gonna have to punish you Pit-stain." Stagger gave a breathily laugh.

Images of torture from the past flashed through Pit's eyes. No way did he want to go through that again! He squirmed frantically as he tried to free himself.

"But first I'm gonna have to knock you out first." The man said and shoved a rag into Pit's face.

Pit flailed against it, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He tried to hold his breath but it didn't work. Whatever he had used in the rag had been inhaled. He felt his energy drain then his body go limb and everything was black.

* * *

When Pit finally came to it was night. He saw he was back in the center of the room and he found his body in a new position. He was sitting on his knees with each wrist bound to his ankle and a disgusting piece of rag was used to gag him. He struggled against his binds but found he couldn't move his body. It was completely numb! The only thing that seemed to be able to move was his neck up.

He felt his breath began to pick up again and his body trembled in fear. Why wasn't he able to move his limbs? What did Stagger do to him? Speaking of which, where was he?

"You're finally awake." Stagger laughed from behind.

Pit glanced over his shoulder and saw Stagger walking out of the bathroom from his peripheral vision. He walked in front of Pit and looked down at him with a glower. Pit noticed the swollen cheek and black eye on his have and smirked. Stagger growled and slammed his foot into Pit's face. Pit cried out in the rag.

"You probably noticed that your body is numb." The man squat down and harshly grabbed Pit's jaw. "I have injected you with something called 'Medusa's Gaze'. What it does is freeze your body in place, preventing you to move but still allowing you to feel. This is all thanks to some research I've read. I've found a lot of interesting things, Pit-stain, and you'll find out more on that later. Right now, I'm going to explain just why I've captured you, of course, you should already know. I have been waiting for this day since that bitch tore off my wings. I have been waiting to get my hands on you to make her suffer like I vowed. The only difference is that I'm not going to kill you." He grinned and brushed Pit's bangs out of his face. Pit grimaced at the touch and tried to recoil but Stagger's grip tightened. "I have something else in mind but more on that later. I think it's time to punish you for that little stunt earlier."

Stagger grinned and released his hold on Pit. He stood and looked down at the paralyzed boy. His grin grew wider as Pit glowered at him. "It's been awhile since I've had any fun. Being a slave does that but thanks to the Underworld army attacking and killing the slavers, I'm free. I can do what I want and what a coincidence that you happen to be here." He grinned wickedly and started to remove his torso. Pit's eyes widened immediately which watered Stagger's grin. "Do you remember the second day we captured you three years ago? I know I remember. I'm sure you do too." He mocked. "I still remember to this day how good your mouth felt over my cock. To be honest; I've missed it. That's right Pitty. You're gonna get a nice taste of me again. You may notice my dick has gotten bigger but I'm sure a whore like you likes it."

He flashed his full length in Pit's face. The angel looked at it in horror as he recalled the abuse that thing provided to him and now it was worse. It had grown. Pit's breathing began to pick up to the point of hyperventilation. This couldn't be about to happen! No! No! No! Not again!

Stagger smacked him hard against his cheek to stop him. He yanked out the gag and pressed his length against Pit's mouth. However; Pit refused to open it. No matter how many times Stagger pressed his length against his lips, Pit was NOT opening. No way in hell did he want to feel that thing suffocate him again!

The man growl in irritation and yanked on the boy's hair. Pit's eyes squinted and tears dwelled from pain as he continued to resist. He kept his screams inside his throat. There was no way he was going to open his mouth. Stagger growled again and released his hair then went for Pit's nose. He pinched his nostrils, preventing him to breathe. Pit managed to hold his breath for as long as he could but it wasn't good enough. He quickly gasped out which was enough time for Stagger to shove his length in.

Pit squealed as his mouth filled up. He heard Stagger moan which made him sick. He glowered at him and bit down hard. Stagger screech and removed himself from Pit. He glanced down at his length and saw teeth marks. He glared at him. Pit returned the look back, as if telling him deserved that. Stagger snarled and slammed his face into Pit's nose. Pit yelped and slammed his head against the pillar behind him.

"You fucking piece a shit!" Stagger punched him again. This time in the gut. Pit gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Before he regained his breath, the dick was shoved all the way into his mouth. "Bite me again and I'll gouge your pretty blue eyes out."

Pit gasped. He knew Stagger would do it. There was no limit to what this crazed man would do. He had no problem tearing up his skin three years ago. He would have no problem taking out his eyes. His gaze fell to the ground and he reluctantly complied.

The man moaned and rolled his head back as he moved inside the boy. There had been many nights where he longed for this. To shove his dick down Pit's throat again. To feel that warm moist mouth on his dick and the slender slippery tongue glaze up and down his length. No matter how many times he had gotten head from the girls at the school, none of them compared to Pit. It wasn't even the fact that Pit felt good (even though he did). It was the fact that someone so innocent; someone he loved to torture had to succumb to him; to feel power over him. He loved it.

Tears fell from Pit's eyes as Stagger slid his thick dick in and out of his mouth. He felt utter repulsion as he licked his shaft. This was the worst thing to him. He was reliving a nightmare. All the memories of the shed and his bullies abusing him returned; the fear and despair; the self-loathing; all of it returned.

Pit knew once Stagger fisted his hair and started to pound rapidly into his mouth that the man was about to cum. The man slammed into the back of his throat, hitting his uvula and making him gag. Pit cried out but that only made the man move faster. He fucked Pit's mouth violently, bruising the back of his throat. He made filthy noises and comments as he moved. Tears fell drastically down Pit's cheeks from the pain and abuse his mouth was receiving.

Finally, what seemed to be a miracle; he came. He unloaded his length within Pit's mouth, letting a loud moan leave his throat. He smiled and opened his dazed eyes. He glanced down at Pit's tear-stained face with a grin. He watched in glee as his cum dripped down the edges of his mouth. He loved the defeated look that Pit held. Oh, how he'd missed this.

"Swallow it." He ordered and to his delight Pit obeyed.

Pit was relieved when Stagger pulled his disgusting length out of mouth. He grimaced at the taste that still dwelled in his mouth and at the pat on his head he received from his captor. He glanced up and glowered spitefully at him.

"Don't give me that look. I bet you loved it like the fag you are. I bet you give Pittoo all the head he wants. You probably worship his dick. You fucking slut." He snarled.

The mention of Pittoo stung. It re-opened the tug of pain in his heart. He guessed that Stagger didn't know about the betrayal. Not to mention, not once when they dated did Pittoo force him to do anything. He never mentioned giving him a blowjob or even having sex. Sure, he could see the lust in his eyes or the erection showing in his shorts but he never acted on them nor said anything. All he ever did was show Pit how much he cared for him…and how perfect he was.

"Now for the second part of your punishment."

Pit gasped and looked up at Stagger. "I-I thought that was the punishment?"

Stagger laughed as he adjusted himself again. He smirked at Pit's terrified face and bent down to untie his restraints. He knew there was no point for them now that the angel's body was numb. He wouldn't be able to escape.

"That wasn't your punishment. I just missed fucking your sweet hot mouth." He laughed as Pit fell to the ground like a doll. He grabbed him by the front of his chiton and pulled him up to his feet. He grinned at the blood that dried underneath Pit's nose.

"This is for earlier." He punched him in the nose again. Pit cried out and fresh blood oozed out of his nose.

Stagger punched him again in the nose then threw him onto the floor. Pit cried out at the pain and impact. The man began kicking violently into Pit's gut. He kicked continuously, enjoying the sounds Pit was making. Pit coughed and cried out as he felt and heard his ribs crack. Stagger slammed his foot into Pit's mouth which caused Pit to spit out blood (thankfully not any teeth). He then grabbed Pit by his ankles and slammed them into the pillar continuously until finally they broke.

Pit screamed in pure agony as he felt his ankles break. Tears were rushing out like a waterfall. His whole body was in nothing but sheer pain and all he could do was take it. He could hear every nerve screaming like it was ripped a part. He could feel each injury pulsing. He could feel the broken ribs, other broken bones and internal bleeding. He was actually stunned that he had left his wings alone. Last time he had Marvs break his wings. Why hadn't he now?

Stagger laughed cruelly at the broken angel. "I forgot how fun it was to beat on you. I'd beat you more and as much as I'd love to leave you like this, I can't." He reached into his toga and pulled out a tiny magenta bottle. Pit recognized it immediately. It was the bottle he had taken to cover up his beatings from Stagger. "My plans for you demand you to have only a few injuries showing."

Pit didn't understand why he wanted him to take the potion but he did so. He was in too much pain to deny anything.

When the bottle was finished, Stagger grabbed the ropes from earlier and yanked Pit up to his feet. Pit cried out as he was forced to stand on his ankles. He hissed as he was forced to lean against Stagger and press his beaten body into the other. Stagger pulled down two chains that descended from the ceiling and bound Pit's wrists to them, propping him up.

Stagger stepped away and admired the view. His evil grin returned as he took in Pit. "Get some sleep Pitty. You'll need it tomorrow."

He walked away leaving Pit in his agony and tears.


	6. Chapter 5

Pit groaned as he awoke the next day. He only managed to pass out due to the excruciating pain that throbbed through his being. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing from the pain the slight movement caused. He cried out at the jolt of pain when he shifted his weight in his legs. He glanced down to see his ankle bones poking out of his skin. They were definitely broken and they hurt like a son of a staff. He whimpered and coughed at the pain inside his body. His ribs were bruised and probably broken. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. It hurt to exist.

"Good you're awake." Stagger said as he barged through the front door.

The bright sun from outside temporarily blinded Pit. He winced and turned away from the harsh light. Stagger grinned at the boy then went back outside to get something.

Pit glanced back at the door but noticed there was something above it. It was a strange marking with swirls and circles. Now that Pit was able to see better he noticed there were multiple markings all over the walls. All different shapes and sizes. He squinted his eyes and noticed that they were all written in blood. Pit cringed as he wondered whose it had belonged to.

Stagger returned with a large crate that also carried the marking over the door and a few others. He placed the crate down and opened the top. His cruel brown eyes flashed towards Pit and grinned. Pit's eyes widened as he realized what the other was planning; he was going to stuff him in there.

"Ready to go for a ride, Pit-stain?" Stagger sneered.

"What do you mean?" Pit croaked.

"I have a meeting and your presence is required." He laughed and pulled out a long piece of clothing.

He walked over to Pit and gagged his mouth. Pit attempted to fight against it but when he tried he hissed and re-wakened the pain in his body. Stagger laughed at his attempt then reached up and untied Pit from the hovering chains. Unable to keep himself up, Pit reluctantly collapsed into Stagger's hold. The man forced him on his broken feet causing Pit to cry out against the clothing and bound his bruised arms behind his back. Next, he picked Pit up and crammed him inside the crate before locking him inside.

Pit whimpered when he felt the crate moving and then plopped down on something. There were enough little peep holes in the crate for the angel to peep out of. He glanced out one and saw he was outside on a carriage. He felt Stagger climb in the carriage, rocking it with his weight. He heard the man grumble then a crack of a whip and then they were moving again.

"Sit tight Pitty, it's going to be a long ride."

A long ride was right. Pit sat uncomfortably in the crate for what felt like hours. He shifted his body a few times, whimpering against the pain as he tried to get as comfortable as possible (which was hard in a confined space). The crate began to get stuffy and hot, which caused Pit to sweat and dehydrate. He leaned exhaustedly against one of the walls and peeked out the peephole. There was absolutely nothing in sight for miles from what he could see. So where exactly was Stagger planning to take him? He didn't know but he was too tired to find out.

He dozed off at some point and was shook awake by the carriage jagging to a halt. Pit's body was smacked against the other wall. He hissed at the sting that surged his body. He leaned back down and peeped out to see part of a ruined temple. Where the heck was he?

Stagger got out of the carriage, walked to the back and retrieved the crate that held Pit. He hoisted the heavy crate and turned towards what looked to be an old abandoned temple. He walked towards it, passing through archways with skeletons lingering all over and around until he reached stairs that led down to the earth. He positioned himself to get a better grip on the box then descended down into the black abyss. He walked carefully into the darkness, not knowing where he was going but having a good idea where. The stairs seemed to take him deeper into the ground. He could feel that the temperature dropped. He heard a few faint dripping sound of water in the distance, indicating that the ground had expanded and he was now in a cave.

The man walked in the blackness for several minutes, occasionally tripped and stopped to rest. When he regained some strength, he hoisted the crate back on his shoulders and continued down. Finally, a purple light came to view. As he got closer he noticed that it was a purple fire that lit torches on either side of an eerie archway. He had reached his destination. He walked faster towards the archway. When he was just outside it, he set Pit's crate down and took up a torch and walked into the room before him. There was nothing to be seen except a long eerie bridge with an empty torch. He walked up to it and lit it with the purple flame.

"I summon thee, Hades, God of the Underworld!" Stagger called out. His voice echoed off the large room as the torch's flame grew and lit up the whole cavern.

He waited only a few minutes before the giant god showed up in his transparent form.

"A human has actually called me from this old thing? Oh! It's been too long!" Hades said in a dramatic tone. He brought his hand to his forehead for affect. He pouted and looked down at the beady human. "No one ever wants to talk to poor Hades."

Stagger arched a brow at the god, not sure what to make of him. He cleared his throat and straightened up and gave him a stern look. "I have called you here because I would like to make a deal with you."

"Me? Make a deal with a pathetic human?" Hades laughed which bounced off the cavern walls. "Why would I ever make a deal with a human? All you things are good for are your souls which I have taken plenty of. What could you possibly have that I would want to strike a deal? Tell me why I shouldn't just suck your soul out of your very skull right this second?"

Stagger ignored the threat and smirked. "I have something you want besides my soul."

"Oh and what's that?"

"I have Palutena's one weakness."

The god of the dead arched a brow. His interested peeked. "Oh? And what is that?"

He turned for the archway and retrieved the crate. He walked up to the flame for better light then propped up the lid. He reached in and yanked a confused and terrified Pit half way out of the box.

Hades gasped in glee. "Palutena's captain! How did you manage to capture him?"

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've kidnapped him." Stagger laughed. "Pit is Palutena's weakness. The last time I took him she nearly lost her shit. Especially when she thought he was dead. You could get her to surrender for the return of him."

Hades looked at him curiously. "Tell me human, what is in it for you?"

Stagger plopped Pit back in the box and narrowed his eyes as the rage was called back into his body from the shit Palutena had done to him. "I want to see her suffer for what she did to me. I want to see them both suffer! I want to see Palutena fall!"

"Oh my~. Looks like Pretty Palutena really did something to piss you off." Hades chuckled.

"She tore off my wings."

"Oh? You used to be one of her angels?"

Stagger nodded.

"And now you want revenge! How pleasant! Alright, let's make a deal then. You hand over Pit to me and in return I'll bring down Palutena. Sounds fair."

Pit mumbled against the gag and shook his head frantically.

"That's not all." Stagger said. "Tell her you have Pit and she has four days to surrender or he dies. Don't accept her surrender until the fourth day. I want her to suffer and know that the enemy has her precious Pit. In the meantime, I will hold Pit. I still have some unfinished business with him. On the fourth day, I will come and deliver him to you. Deal?"

"I agree to all of that except the last bit. Honestly, I'm a busy god. I don't have time for house calls. I'll have my commander retrieve him instead."

Pit's eyes widened.

Stagger's head tilted to the side. "Your commander? Thanatos?"

"Oh no! Not my Thanny! He's going to need some rest once Dark Pit retrieves him."

"DARK PIT!?" Stagger shrieked. "He's YOUR commander?"

Hades looked at him confused. "Yeeeeeeeeeeessss~?"

"He's a traitor! He's Palutena's spy! If you tell her, she'll send him to find Pit! She played that card last time and she will do it again!"

"Oh, he's a traitor alright. He betrayed Palutena. He's killed thousands of humans and centurions. He has led me to more victories than I could hope for. Little Pitty there is the one that keeps getting in the way. I trust my commander." Hades informed him.

"Well I don't!" Stagger snarled. "I don't care if he has killed humans or not! He can't be trusted! Did he tell you that he liked Pit? That he and-"

"Oh, he did? He said he never had feelings for the boy. It was Pit that had an obsession with him. He told me that Pitty had such a huge crush on him that he even kept a little doll of him under his pillow." Hades giggled and glanced over at Pit.

Pit's cheeks grew red with embarrassment. He bowed his head in humiliation as the familiar sting of betrayal coursed through him again.

Stagger cast his gaze down and saw the red flare in the captured boy's cheeks. Normally he would've stride to see the humiliation in his face but something about it made him angry. He glowered up at the laughing god.

"Look, either you agree to my terms or I walk out of here with Pit!" Stagger yelled.

Hades let out another chuckle. "Do you really think you have that choice? You humans are so foolish! You came into my temple and tried to order ME around? Haha! I could kill you right this second. I could take Pitty with me right now and leave you looking like a dumbass. Honestly, I would love to see your face. You have no power here little human."

Stagger snarled at himself. He couldn't believe what an idiot he had been. He thought this plan was fool proof but it wasn't. He thought he would be able to have the upper hand on Hades but he was powerless and he hated it. He hated how powerless he was once again.

"Now, listen to me, human. I am allowing to let you hold Pit and do whatever you want to him for four days but understand this; I AM sending Dark Pit to collect him. I'm letting you choose. Either cooperate with me or don't."

Stagger grumbled and gritted his teeth. "Fine! I agree to the deal."

"Good! Glad we solved that! Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a call to make." Hades smiled widely then vanished.

Stagger growled and looked down at Pit. The boy was looking up at him with those blue eyes of his. Stagger smacked him, shoved him back inside the box and sealed him in. He bent down and picked up the box and made his way towards the exit.

"Oh! And one more thing."

Stagger glanced over his shoulder to look at the god.

"Don't even think about going back on the deal. I have a tab on you, so I'll know where you are. Ciao~"

Stagger scoffed and shook his head.

_That's what you think._

* * *

"I'm sorry m'lady but we've had no luck finding the captain."

"We can't find a single trace of him."

"It's like he vanished into thin air!"

"Well he hasn't!" Palutena snapped at the three soldiers before her. "Keep searching for him!"

"M'lady, if I may?" a squeaky voice interrupted.

Palutena turned to see White-Wing approaching them. She had always welcomed the council of the flight teacher. He was one of the oldest angels around and very wise. She trusted him fully.

Her angry features relaxed and nodded towards the old angel.

"Thank you, M'lady." He cleared his throat and turned his attention to the two angels and centurion. "These soldiers were fighting all day yesterday and searching all day today for their captain. I know you are worried sick about young Pit but at the rate these soldiers are going, they're going to be too exhausted to fight or keep searching. They need to rest and they haven't received one."

Palutena looked towards her soldiers and realized what he meant. She had been so caught up on Pit's whereabouts that she hadn't noticed the condition of her soldiers. They were tired and worn out. They were straining to keep their red eyes open. Dark bags claimed underneath their lids. Their bodies were covered in ash and old blood. Their clothes were torn and sweaty. They were an exhausted mess.

These were her loyal soldiers. They fought hard and shed blood for her. They were fatigued and stressed yet she demanded more from them. She was being unfair and she felt guilty.

Palutena sighed and bowed her head in shame. "You're right, Pricropi. I've been unreasonable." She glanced up at the three and softly smiled. "Thank you for what you've done for me. You and the others that have fought bravely and deserve a rest. You're dismissed."

The three smiled wearily and bowed before her. They thanked her and left.

Palutena let out another tired sigh and stroked her temples. She was starting to get out of control and it had only been a day and a half since her power was cut off and Pit vanished. The stress of that and the war was eatting her alive. She was already stressed before but now it had worsen with the missing Pit.

"M'lady, we will find him." Pricropi said as he placed his small hand on her arm. "I know we will."

Tears stung behind her eyes. "I had hoped never to feel this again. After I lost Pit before, it nearly killed me. I thought he was dead. He could be dead now! I can't sense him! I can't sense him again! Just like last time." Tears broke out from behind her emerald eyes. Her body began to shake. "I have to find him!"

The old teacher frowned as he pulled the goddess into a hug. He let her cry on top of his almost bald head and comforted her. He hated to see his goddess upset. He knew that she treasured Pit. Most of the other angels were envious of it but they didn't see it the way White-Wing saw it. It wasn't a goddess crying over a favorite angel. It was a mother crying over her lost son.

"We will find him, Lady Palutena. We did before." Pricropi said softly. He glanced up at the goddess. "What about the black bird?"

Palutena shook her head. "I haven't been able to get ahold of it either."

Pricropi was the only outsider that knew about Palutena's plan. He knew about Pittoo being a spy and he supported it. He knew that if anyone was Palutena's best chance at being a spy it was the darker Pit. He was a great actor. He had been blown away with the performance three years ago at his so-called "execution". He had full faith in the boy. The only issue had been convincing him to do it. It was hard to get that boy to do anything he didn't want to do unless it involved Pit.

The flight teacher had observed their relationship after the bullies were exiled and he grew to love them together. He noticed a big change in both boys. Dark Pit always waited outside Pit's classes and escorted the boy to his next lesson. He had become very protective over Pit and he couldn't blame him. Dark Pit no longer exiled himself from the other students. Of course, he didn't talk much to them but he seemed to come out of his shell when he was around Pit. There were rare moments when Pittoo would actually smile or laugh at something the younger said. Those moments always made the teacher grin. To finally see Pittoo lower his guard and let someone in. Someone who needed a friend. Pit was still a little shaken after the first few months but once he knew Pittoo was always there for him, he started to return to normal. He had friends again and everyone was nice to him but he noticed he was happiest when he was around Pittoo. Dark Pit was exactly what Pit needed and vice versa. Pricropi soon found himself becoming a fanboy of the two. He had always liked both boys but when he saw the gleam in their eyes as they looked at each other he couldn't help but beam. He loved seeing them together and seeing them smiling.

"It hasn't said anything? No wind change?"

Palutena shook her head. "No. Nothing."

"It must be under watch then. It would've contacted you if it could."

"I think you're right. I knew the plan changed when I saw that serpent but it's been a day and a half and still nothing. Something might've happened to it too."

Pricropi opened his mouth to reassure the goddess when a centurion came running towards them.

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!"

Palutena turned towards the centurion with hopeful eyes. Had they found him? Did they find Pit? "Did you find him?"

The centurion shook his head. "I'm sorry m'lady but no. It's Hades."

Both the goddess and the elderly angel glanced at each other then back at the centurion.

"Hades? What about him?"

"He wishes to speak with you from your fountain."

Palutena said nothing as she and Pricropi rushed to her temple. They ran through the gleaming hallways and passed by hundreds of doors until they reached the giant one that led to her throne room. The two barged in, finding a few number of centurions standing around the fountain, looking into it. When the door burst open they gasped and turned towards her. She ignored them and ran to her fountain. She peered in and found the God of the Underworld smirking at her.

"Well, hello Pretty Palutena. Long time, no see~" Hades greeted cheerfully.

Palutena narrowed her eyes at him. "What is it you want, Hades? If you're here to ask me to surrender again, the answer is no!"

"Oh? I think you will change your mind with what I have here." Hades laughed and turned away to pick up something. He grinned at her and wiggled something in his giant hand. She squinted her eyes to see better in the water and gasped at what she saw: Pit.

"Pit!" She nearly screamed.

The bounded boy looked up and mumbled something against his gag. She couldn't make out what he said but she could see the fear gleaming in his eyes.

"That's right Pretty Palutena. I have your little captain here~." Hades laughed.

"Let him go Hades!" Palutena demanded.

"Oh, I don't think so." Hades laughed again. "I finally know how to bring you down and it's this worthless little angel here. He means the world to you doesn't he?" Hades pinched Pit's face causing the boy to squeak. "And it's because of that that he is your downfall. Surrender and I will free the boy. If you don't…well, let's say I'll enjoy his tasty soul for supper." He looked at Palutena firmly. "You have four days, Palutena. I'd say surrender now, but I want to enjoy you suffering without your little errand boy. Ciao~"

Palutena fell to her knees and began to weep. Pricropi ran to her side and tried to comfort her but he knew it was no use. He knew she was conflicted about the whole thing. She loved her people dearly and cared for the humans. She didn't want them to suffer. She didn't want to hand them over to Hades but Pit was her son. He was what she treasured most in the world. And indeed he was her downfall.

Their only hope was contacting Dark Pit.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is where things begin to get bad...and creepy.**

* * *

Stagger stormed into his abandoned home and threw the box with his prisoner in it onto the ground. He ignored the whimper that came from inside. He stomped over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. He brought the bottle to his lips and gulped down the bitter liquid.

He couldn't believe this. Everything was going according to plan. He captured Pit. He made a deal with Hades. Palutena was going to suffer and he was going to torture the fuck out of Pit. In four days Palutena would surrender and he would grin in triumphant when she fell. Everything was perfect except for one minor detail. One thing that could ruin this all. Dark Pit.

He didn't trust him at all. He didn't believe that the dark angel had betrayed Palutena. Actually, he could believe that. Dark Pit never really showed much interest in the goddess. It was the betrayal of Pit he didn't believe. He still remembered the day at the execution. He remembered the rage that burned in his red eyes when he started beating up Stagger for declaring revenge. The hatred that nearly consumed them was too strong to have ever been an act. Not to mention, the way he had wrapped his arms protectively around Pit after the boy had calmed him down.

Hades may have believed that he had betrayed Palutena. But he was 100% certain that Pittoo was a spy for her and for this reason. In case her precious Pit was captured again.

Stagger chugged the rest of the wine and threw the bottle across the room, shattering it into pieces. He returned to the kitchen and retrieved another bottle.

Pit listened from inside the crate as the man mumbled to himself and threw what sounded like glass across the room. He closed his eyes and blocked out the sound. He tried to think about what was going to happen now.

Hades had informed Lady Palutena of Pit's capture. He could still hear her cry his name as his bound figure was held to taunt her. Hades' deal still rang in his ears. Pit didn't want her to surrender herself for his sake. There was all of Skyworld and the humans she had to watch over. He wasn't worth it. Despite that he was back in the clutches of his former bully, he would rather stay and endure everything again instead of her surrendering to Hades. There was too much to lose and little to gain.

The lid for the crate was thrown off and Pit yelped against his gag as he was yanked out of it by his hair. Stagger threw him onto the floor than kicked the crate away. The man narrowed his eyes and bent down to look into Pit's face.

"If you think anyone is going to find you, you're wrong." The man breathed into his face. Pit made a face at the smell of alcohol. Stagger smacked his cheek then walked over towards the door and started to draw a symbol on it. "Fuckin' Hades thinks he can find me, he's wrong." He finished the symbol and pressed his hand into the middle of it. The marking flashed to life then faded. "There."

The man chugged his second bottle of wine. He looked over at Pit and threw it at the pillar above his head. The bottle shattered against it. Little glass shards swiped across the boy's skin.

Stagger turned and looked at the boy. He gave him a toothy grin and stumbled towards him. "No bo'ey gonna find you now. Not Hades. Not Palutena. Not Pittoo. I mark'd the wall good. No gods can sense this place." He stammered. He was already drunk.

"'Member when I last had yea? 'Member when I said there was a marking on that shed? I found books down here 'bout them. All these-" He pointed to the thousands of markings painted on the walls. "-are like those. No one is gonna find you. Not even Hades now. He's not gonna send that 'traitor' here."

Stagger stumbled back into the kitchen and grabbed a third bottle. He walked towards Pit and leaned against the pillar and sipped the wine.

"He's so stupid. He actually believes Pittoo is on his side? I know he ain't. And no way am I gonna give you to him. I caught you. I keep you. Finders are keepers and losers are Reapers."

He bent down and caressed Pit's face. The boy recoiled from his touch and narrowed his eyes at him.

Stagger glowered and grabbed Pit's chin. He forced the boy closer to him. Pit's blue eyes flared with defiance and hatred but the drunken man didn't see. He was taking in Pit's face. The boy had grown since he last saw him. His soft smooth skin with small cuts. He still had dried blood under his nose and a black eye. His eyes were a gorgeous blue color. Like the ocean and the sky mixed together to form a new kind of blue. He had long thick lashes that framed them perfectly.

The man moved to untie the gag. When he did, he gawked at his mouth. His lips soft looking and luscious. He wanted to bite into those lips and make them bleed.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Pit leaned away from the man.

"You have pretty lips." Stagger laughed and rubbed a thumb over his lips. "I wanna bite them."

He leaned to do just that but Pit bit down hard on his thumb. Stagger yelped and yanked his thumb out of the boy's mouth. He glanced down and found blood oozing out of the teeth marks. He snarled at the boy. He reached for a shard of glass and swiped it across the boy's cheek then jabbed it into his arm.

Pit cried out in pain while Stagger laughed. The man took advantage of the boy's distraction and covered his mouth with his own. He grabbed the bottom lip and bit down hard enough to break the skin.

Stagger laughed as he watched the small tears dwell in Pit's eyes. "You're so easy to hurt. I forgot how much I liked it." The drunken man glanced down at his thumb and frowned. "You're a lot more defiant than last time. I don't like it."

"And I don't like being your prisoner!" Pit snapped.

Stagger laughed and withdrew the shard from the boy's arm. He smiled and inserted his finger inside the injury. Pit hissed and whimpered.

"S-stop!"

"You don't order me around!" Stagger snapped and dug deeper into his wound.

Pit bit his already bleeding lip. Tears spilling faster down his cheeks.

"Please stop!" Pit pleaded.

To his surprise the man did. Pit looked up and gasped when Stagger leaned closer. He leaned back until his head hit the pillar.

"You sure are pretty when you cry." The man laughed.

Pit's eyes widened in confusion. "Wh-what?"

"I always liked that about you. Always so pretty when you're hurt." Stagger drunkly laughed and caressed Pit's cheeks with his bloody finger.

Stagger laughed at Pit's reaction and took another swig of his wine. He looked at his bottle then grinned. He hovered it over Pit's wound and splashed it on it. Pit cried out as he felt the alcohol sting and burn. He felt like a fire had lit inside his skin and fanned the flame.

Stagger laughed at the boy in pain. He gripped Pit's face harshly, forcing his mouth to remain open then splashed the bitter liquid down his throat. Pit choked and spit it out. Stagger snarled and gripped Pit's mouth roughly and forced it back down.

"You better fuckin' drink it all." He growled and practically shoved the bottle down his throat.

Pit tried to drink it as quickly as he could. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The wine was filling up his mouth too rapidly. The taste was bitter and unsatisfying in every way. He choked on it a few times and some of the wine dripped down the sides of his mouth.

Stagger finally withdrew the bottle from Pit's mouth and took a huge swig himself. He laughed as he drank the last of it then shattered the bottle above Pit's head.

Pit cringed as the shards fell onto him again. He felt his hair being ruffled and slowly looked up to see Stagger stroking him like a dog. Pit glared and shrugged away.

"Don't touch me like I'm your dog!"

Stagger frowned. "Well you are. You're my little bitch, Pitty." His frown flipped into a smile. "Would you like me to demonstrate to you? I'm sure you'd love it. Since yer a fag."

Pit's eyes widened. No! He couldn't mean-

Stagger reached for another large shard and used it to cut off Pit's clothes. Pit shrieked and squirmed. He tried to ignore the pain that resurfaced and attempted get away but Stagger grabbed him by his broken ankles and pulled him back to him. The man ripped Pit's chiton into shreds, tossed his scarf and ripped apart his undershirt and shorts. He grinned when he looked down at the naked boy.

"It's been so long." The man mumbled as he tore off his own clothes. "I still remember the day I first fucked yea." He forced Pit's legs open.

"G-get off me! D-don't touch me!" Pit screeched.

_No! No! No! Not this again! Please no!_

"I can't tell yea how many times I've thought about that day." Stagger slurred and dragged Pit's body down to the ground and dragged it over the shards. He reached for his own manhood and started to stroke himself as he looked down at Pit. "I've jacked off to that memory so many times I forgot."

Pit looked at the man horrified. Stagger actually got off on raping him?

"I used ter think you were a waste of breath but man, you felt so good Pitty. If you still feel as good as you did then, I might not let you go."

"Stagger please! Don't do this to me again!" Pit begged.

Stagger laughed and closed his eyes. His hand picked up the pace as he felt himself about to come. He groaned and aimed his cock at Pit, getting his cum all over the boy. He grinned and opened his eyes and peered at the boy. The fear that dwelled in those blues were beautiful.

"Let's take a ride down memory lane, Pitty." Stagger laughed and positioned himself.

"Stagger please! Don't!" Pit cried and begged.

The man laughed and forced himself into the boy. Pit cried out in sheer agony as he was being penetrated. He felt his insides on fire as they were torn apart. It hurt far worse than it ever had before. Last time, Stagger had stretched him out. This time it was a full penetration. Stagger made sure he was all the way inside of Pit before he stopped. He only stopped momentarily to look at the boy underneath him. He grinned at the contorted face then he started to pound into him.

Pit cried and screamed as he felt the man thrust into him. His body was forced to move against the hard floor and scrape over all the broken pieces of glass.

"Ung, Pit, You feel so fucking good~" Stagger moaned.

Pit wanted to throw up hearing those words. He tried to fight the man off but he just ended up hurting himself. He felt the glass underneath him rip into his skin. He was actually grateful for the glass. It provided a distraction from what was happening to him.

"I bet you're such a fuckin' whore up there, huh?" Stagger laughed as his pace began to pick up. "Everyone just wants to fuck you hard 'cause you feel good. I bet you love it don't you? You love being fucked like this." His grip on Pit's hips dug deeper into the skin. "You're such a fag. I bet you let Pittoo fuck you good. You've always been a whore for him. Anything he wants he gets, right? I bet you loved him fucking you. You loved his cock inside you."

"He's never touched me!" Pit snarled. "He's never done anything to me like you have!"

Stagger laughed. "He 'betrayed' you didn't he? Besides he probably didn't wanted sloppy seconds. That's what you are. My leftovers. No one wants a meal someone else has taken a bite out of."

Pit opened his mouth to retort but then it hit him. What if Stagger was right? Pittoo never made any motion to do anything to him but what if it was because Stagger had already? Pit had never wanted to endure this again and he thought that was why Pittoo never said anything. But what if it was true? What if it was really because Pit was Stagger's sloppy seconds? Maybe that was why he left him because Pit had been raped by three other guys. Who would want him after that? He was just garbage now.

The thought made his heart crumble. Tears dripped down his face more from heartache than pain. He turned his head to the side and stopped resisting. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe if he had let Pittoo touch him and do this to him he wouldn't have left and betrayed him.

Stagger noticed the boy had grown quiet. He preferred to hear his noises but he didn't care at the moment. Pit felt too good to him. He felt better than he had last time. His ass was warm and tight. With each hard thrust into the angel, it let out endorphins he had never experienced before. He was in a whole different bliss. He felt so high. He had never felt so good before.

His pounding increased as he moved deeper into the boy. He moaned loudly as a he was intoxicated with ecstasy. He felt so fucking good. He had to get deeper. He had to feel every inch of the beautiful creature below him. He managed to get the boy to squeak a few times but it wasn't good enough. He needed to hear him cry out. He grabbed a shard of glass, cutting himself in the process and began to slice up the boy's arms. Pit cried out to Stagger's pleasure. Hearing him cry out was the cherry on top of the cake. He'd pound and sliced. Pound and sliced. Earning glorious cries. It wasn't too long before the man came into the boy.

Pit cried out as his insides were filled more so. Tears fell from his eyes as he laid motionless. He closed his eyes and tried to will the pain inside and outside his body away. The man above him did nothing but pant and laugh.

Stagger looked down at the boy below. He never realized until now just how beautiful the boy truly was. He had grown in many ways. Puberty had hit him perfectly. His muscles were toned. His face was still boyish but beautiful nonetheless.

Maybe it was because the man was drunk and horny but he realized now. Pit was too beautiful of a creature to give to the Underworld.

* * *

Dark Pit groaned as he dragged his body out of the ocean. His body was soaked and sore. He threw Thanatos onto the sand before he placed his hands on his knees and panted. He had spent the past two days swimming to the water god's domain to save the useless god of death. Why did Hades demand he save such a useless person? He didn't really care at the moment. He was too tired to care. He just wanted to rest but he knew he had to report in to Hades and then Palutena. The goddess was probably wondering where he went and what happened.

"Alright Hades." Pittoo panted. "I saved Thanatos."

"Oh Thanny-poo are you alright?" Hades asked.

"I'm alright, Lord Hades!" The annoying god replied.

"Goodness Dark Pit, what took you so long?" Hades asked.

Pittoo scowled and looked up into the air. "Oh, I only had to find a way to breathe underwater then swim all the way to the bottom of the ocean and fight my way through the water god's temple!" He snapped. "No thanks to you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to hold your hand and baby you through everything." Retorted the sassy god.

Dark Pit growled in annoyance.

"Anyways, I have some news for you!" The god said happily

Dark Pit arched a brow and stood up straight. "What is it?"

Before the dark angel knew it, he was summoned to his war room with the annoying god of death. Hades' transparent form stood before them both with a huge grin. The god walked over to Thanatos and looked him over. The two exchanged into a quick conversation about what had happened with Poseidon. Thanatos explained that the water god was pissed about them messing with his ocean. It had nothing to do with the war with Palutena.

Dark Pit watched the two in annoyance. "I thought you brought me here for some news? If you two are going to catch up then I'm going to sleep."

Hades looked over at Pittoo like he forgot he was there. "Oh~ that's right." Hades glanced at Thanatos. "Thanny-poo, why don't you go and rest up."

"Yes sir, Hades sir!" Thanatos saluted and walked out of the room.

Hades turned to Dark Pit with a wide grin. "So guess what happened while you were away?"

"Judging by that freaky smile, I'm assuming our plan worked?" Dark Pit asked in a dull tone masking the fear he felt. He hoped that their plan hadn't worked.

"Well, uh no. Palutena's pup took down Hewdraw."

Pittoo mentally smiled to himself. He knew his boy could do it.

"Then what happened?"

"It seems we had a little miracle~"

"Is that so?"

"Yep! Our plans to take down Palutena are set! In four days the goddess will be forced to surrender!"

"And why is that?" Dark Pit didn't like where this was going.

"Because her little captain was captured!"

Dark Pit's heart dropped into his stomach. His blood froze. His being became numb. He was grateful he masked his horror from the god.

"What? How did you manage that?"

"You'll never believe it but a human actually summoned me at my old temple and made a deal with me."

"A human?"

"I know right? Who would've thought? Apparently he wanted to get his revenge on Palutena."

Dark Pit couldn't mask the realization that hit him. There was only one human that would ever try to capture Pit and use him to take down Palutena. There was one human that would do anything to make them both suffer.

"Stagger." Dark Pit gritted his teeth with a snarl.

"Apparently he used to be one of Palutena's angels." Hades continued as if Pittoo never said anything. "But whatever. His deal was that I get Palutena to surrender in four days while he holds Pit hostage. Then on the fourth day he brings the little captain to me. Of course, I'm such a busy guy. I told him I would just send you to get him."

"What did he say to that?"

"He got mad." Hades laughed. "He said I shouldn't trust you. He said that you still had a thing for Pit and would betray me. I was like 'oh, hell naw. My commander wouldn't do that to me.' He got mad and actually tried to threaten ME! Apparently he forgot who he was dealing with." Hades shrugged. "I made him change his mind. He agreed once I said I could rip his soul form his body and take Pit without his deal. So in four days, you go and retrieve the boy."

"Hades…" Dark Pit was doing everything he could to contain the rage that boiled inside him. "You honestly believe that that fu-er-human is going to just hand Pit over to me? He's not going to surrender Pit now that he knows I work for you. You should've killed him when you had the chance!" Pittoo yelled.

"Oh~ you really don't like him?"

"No. I don't."

"Is it because you did in fact have a crush on Pit?" Hades arched a brow and studied his commander.

Dark Pit wanted to curse for his mask falling off. He couldn't risk any thoughts to process through his mind at that moment. He knew Hades was believing whatever Stagger had said to him.

"I told you before. Pit had the crush on me. I don't like the guy because he tried to frame me. He almost got me killed for kidnapping Pit." Well, it was the truth.

Hades studied him for a moment before he decided to believe him. "Well, I guess I wouldn't like the guy who tried to get me killed either."

"Hades, tell me where he is now. You can't trust this guy. Let me go retrieve Pit now and we can hold him in the cells."

"You really don't trust the human, do you?" Hades looked at his commander seriously.

Dark Pit shook his head. "No fucking way. He may have intended to give you Pit before but now he won't. He's going to keep Pit hostage until he thinks of a new way to bring down Palutena."

"Well I'm not going to have that! If I don't have that little angel then I'll look bad! And this is the easiest way to bring that goddess down. Luckily, I have a tab on the little-Hm?"

"What is it?" Dark Pit tried to hide the urgency in his voice.

"I had a tab on him yesterday. Now I can't sense him. It's like, he fell off the face of the earth."

"He did it again!" Dark Pit barred his teeth. "He hid himself. Just like last time."

"Well this is no good! That little shit of a human!" Hades growled. He looked at his commander sternly. "Forget whatever duties you have. I'm making it your personal mission to track that human down and retrieve my ransom! Do whatever you want to the human but capture Pit!"

Dark Pit nodded. "I will sir! I will find him!"

"Palutena!" Dark Pit called out in his subconscious. He looked everywhere in the courtyard for the goddess. He had to tell her! "PALUTENA!"

"Pittoo? Pittoo!" Palutena returned the call.

The dark angel saw the goddess running into view.

"Pittoo! There you are! I've been-"

"Pit's been captured by Stagger!" Dark Pit interrupted her.

Palutena froze at what he said. "What?"

"Stagger captured Pit again! He went to Hades and-"

"_He's_ the one that captured Pit!? Oh no! No! No! No!" Palutena looked at Pittoo horrified. "I never thought he would actually return! I-" She looked at Dark Pit sternly. "Pittoo, you _have _to get him back!"

"I will! Hades had made it my mission to retrieve him. He had a tab on Stagger but then he said he can't sense him anymore."

"Just like last time! I don't know how he has managed to do that again but this will end once and for all! Pittoo, please find Pit! Stagger is going to be worse with Pit now more than he ever."

"What do you mean?" Pittoo asked, horrified.

"The essence in angels is like a pheromone to humans. They become addicted to the angel. They start becoming obsessed with the angel's beauty and something in the essence drives them lustfully insane. If Stagger has Pit…"

Dark Pit's face grew dark. His body began to shake and he felt a rage volcano erupt inside of him. The thought of that monster touching HIS Pit, torturing HIS boy made him black with furry.

"HE BETTER NOT HAVE! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS LIMBS APART AND GOUGE OUT HIS EYES! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS SKIN OFF HIS FLESH AND LIGHT HIM ON FIRE!" Dark Pit roared.

"Pittoo, you do whatever you want to that scum of a human." Palutena said darkly. "Find Pit, Pittoo. Find him and your service for me will no longer be needed. You can come home."

Dark Pit nodded. "I will find Pit and I _will _kill Stagger. I swear this."


	8. Chapter 7

Pit awoke with his body erupting in pain. He slowly lifted his lids and found himself back in the chains. His arms were hoisted up in shackles, holding his body up. He glanced down at his naked figure and found finger-shaped bruises on his hips. Long ugly scars tainted all over his chest and arms. Dried blood and cum clung to his inner thighs. Pit bit his lip and held back the tears that began to dwell from the memory of last night.

He had relived his nightmare from three years ago. Only this time it was worse. Sure, it wasn't three guys raping him over and over but it was the one guy he feared that raped him relentlessly. Stagger didn't stop after the first time. He didn't stop after the 5th time. He didn't stop until the dawn started to rise. All night Pit had screamed and cried out as he was raped. He begged and pleaded for the man to stop but he never did. His captor simply laughed at him and turned him over and raped him in a new position.

Pit had never felt so humiliated. He had never felt so worthless. Over and over again the man would tell him such horrible, ugly things.

"_You're such a good whore, Pit."_

"_You're making so much noise. I knew you loved having my cock inside you."_

"_Did you miss this Pitty? I know fags like you like to fuck like this."_

"_You're practically scarfing my dick. You fucking slut."_

"_I knew you liked my dick inside you. You keep coming. You fucking whore."_

"_I bet if Pittoo had a taste of you he wouldn't have walked out on you. He's really missing out."_

"_You're worthless shit. No one is ever going to want you after I'm through with you. You're so ugly yet so beautiful."_

"_When I'm done with you, you're going to submit to me."_

Pit blinked away the tears that slid down his cheeks. He felt so used. So pathetic. He remembered the last time he was raped. He felt horrible but this time, he felt worthless. He felt like his spirit had been crushed. He felt broken.

The hot tears escalated faster down his cheeks. He hated what he had been reduced to. He hated feeling like this. He closed his eyes and searched inside his mind for something happy.

_Pit sighed as he walked towards the brick wall in the school courtyard. He received a note from an older girl in class. The note said he wasn't good enough to be with Pittoo. He was a flightless loser who could never hope to gain anything with Pittoo._

_It had been a month after the incident with Stagger and the others. Things had gone back to normal except for the fact that no one bullied him. After what happened to their fellow classmates, no one wanted that fate. But that didn't mean they enjoyed what was happening. Since Pit returned, Dark Pit had stayed close to him. He kept an eye out for anyone who wished to hurt him. He held his hand and walked him to class. Gave him little kisses before they separated. Pittoo was always around him and most of his fans didn't like it. Especially the girls._

"_What's with the face?" Dark Pit asked as he approached the other._

_Pit looked up and gave him a shrug. "It's nothing."_

"_It's not nothing. It's something." He cupped Pit's chin and lifted it gently up. Sad blue met concerned red. "What happened?"_

_Pit shook his head. "Nothing happened."_

"_You're not a good liar. Who did it?"_

_Pit sighed and looked away. Dark Pit frowned and crossed his arms. He studied the other and tried to figure out what happened. He noticed a crumbled piece of paper in the boy's hand. He quickly snatched it from Pit before the other could react._

"_Pittoo!" _

_Dark Pit ignored him and read the note. He glanced up at Pit. "Who wrote this?"_

"_Some girl in my class." Pit peeked through his lashes at the other. "She likes you." He looked away. "She's pretty."_

"_No she isn't."_

"_You don't even know who she is."_

"_I really don't give a shit. According to this note, she's ugly."_

"_It doesn't even say what she looks like in it." Pit sighed. "She's better than me anyways. She can fly. She's pretty." Tears started to dwell. "She didn't have three guys-"_

"_Stop right there." Pittoo snarled. He grabbed Pit's face and held it in both hands. Pit peered up with those big wet blue eyes of his. "I don't give a fuck if she's pretty or if she can fly. It wasn't your fault what happened. You hear me? You did nothing wrong. It was my fault. If they hadn't noticed my interest in you." He closed his eyes. "If I had protected you, it wouldn't have happened."_

"_Is that why you're with me? Because you feel sorry for what happened to me?"_

_Dark Pit's eyes snapped open. He looked at the other in shock. "Absolutely not! I'm with you because I want to be. I'm with you because I've been searching for a purpose in my life and I found it."_

_Dark Pit grabbed Pit's hand and pulled him into his chest. Pit looked at him in shock as the older boy spun him around then dipped him towards the ground and pressed his lips against the other's. Pittoo pulled away from the kiss to look into the gleaming blue eyes. "You are the purpose of my life, Pit."_

Pit opened his eyes from the relived memory. He had hoped the memory would've made him happy but it did the opposite. He was crying harder and his heart was sore. The memory used to make him happy but not anymore. It just destroyed his heart.

"So you're awake." Stagger's voice pulled him from his heartache. He saw the monster come into view from the kitchen. He held a tray in his hand with water and some mushy looking food. "Last night was fun, wasn't it?"

Pit didn't even give him the satisfaction of looking at him.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. You loved my cock in your ass."

Pit said nothing. He glowered with disgust at the monster before him.

"So you're gonna be like that then huh? I thought I'd be nice and give you some food but I changed my mind." Stagger snarled. He smashed the food in Pit's face then splashed the water. "You ungrateful whore."

Stagger grabbed the boy's member and squeezed. Pit cried out at the roughness. The man grinned as he enjoyed seeing the boy in pain. Pit shut his eyes and turned his head to the side, exposing his neck. Stagger was suddenly drawn to the exposed skin. He had an unknown desire to sink his teeth into the boy's flesh. He acted on that desire. Pit cried out as he felt the teeth break through his skin. The more the boy screamed the harder he bit. He pulled away from the boy's neck and looked down at the giant bite mark with blood oozing out. He grinned and lapped his tongue over the mark.

"Gods, Pit. You're intoxicating." He moaned and squeezed Pit's member again, earning a squeak.

"Please-" Pit's voice was dead even to his own ears. "-just stop."

"And why would I do that? There's something about you that makes me crazy. You make me so fucking horny and I don't even know why."

Pit's eyes widened at that. He looked up at the man with the hatred. "So you get off on hurting and raping me?"

"Damn right I do. I know you enjoy it too. You come all the fucking time. I told you three years ago that it's not rape if you want it. And you, my little slut, want it."

"No I don't!" Pit snapped. "I don't want you raping me! I don't get off on anything you do to me!"

"But you would if it was Pittoo, wouldn't you?" Stagger's face grew dark. He didn't even know why he was getting angry. He felt something in him that could only be described as jealousy. He was jealous? Of the thought of Pittoo fucking Pit? Why? He never even had a reason to be jealous but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't like the idea of the other boy touching Pit. He felt an unknown possessiveness over the angel. He never felt this before. Why now? He really didn't care at the moment. All he knew was he was indeed jealous of Pittoo. "You'd love him to fuck you wouldn't you?"

Pit turned away, hiding his blushing face. He had thought about it a few times. He wondered if it would have been different with Pittoo. He never wanted to act on it but he always wondered if it would be different with someone he cared for.

"No." Pit answered honestly.

"You fucking liar!" Stagger snarled. He reached for Pit's shackles and released their hold on the boy. Pit fell into Stagger's clutches. The man took him to the small bedroom and tossed him on the sad excuse of a bed. He fought against the boy and tied his wrists together then to the bed frame. He began to remove his clothes. "I know you wish it was him instead of me fucking you!"

"I don't!" Pit insisted. He glanced over his shoulder at the man. Pit felt a wave of defiance wash over him. "But I wish he was here with me despite that he betrayed me!"

"Oh but I thought you hated anyone who betrayed your precious Palutena?" Stagger snarled.

"I can't ever forgive you for what you did to me and her! And I won't ever forgive him for betraying us either and breaking my heart but I would still rather have him here than you! You're nothing but a monster!"

Stagger roared in jealous rage. He grabbed a fist full of Pit's hair and slammed his face into the hard wall. He repeated it again and again until blood was dripping down Pit's face and nose. He wasted no time and fully inserted himself into Pit. Once again the man tore straight through the boy's ass. He dug his nails into the boy's ass and pounded him. He made sure that each thrust endorsed pain towards the boy. He grinned when Pit screamed. He made sure that with each thrust, Pit screamed at a higher note.

"A monster am I? I'm going to make you see what a monster I can be! I'm going to tear your ass apart. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't ever be able to sit again. Not like you ever will! I've decided not to hand you over to Hades. Fuck him and his empowerment! Fuck Palutena too! Fuck them all!" Stagger screeched as he thrust rapidly into the angel. "I'm going to keep you. You're going to stay here with me forever. No one will find you! Not with all the markings I have up here! You'll be mine and mine alone!"

Pit closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something, anything to distract the unbearable pain. His lower back hadn't even had time to heal. He could feel the blood dripping down his inner thighs once again. Stagger's movements were sharper than they were last night, or rather a few hours ago. He honestly couldn't believe his tormentor still had so much stamina left.

He hated this. He hated what was happening to him. Why was fate so cruel to him? What had he done to deserve this? Was this to be his life now? To be a prisoner and raped by his former bully that was now acting possessive over him? At least being handed over to the Underworld Army he wouldn't be raped. He was sure to be tortured but he would rather have that than this. Anything was better than this. Pittoo being the one to torture him was better than this. Now he feared this was going to be his life now. He knew Lady Palutena was at least sending troops out to find him. He hoped, oh did he hope, that they would find him but it was hard to hope when there was so much despair pulling him down.

The pain in his lower body called him back from his thoughts. The man above him was raping him so fast he moved the boy and bed together like an earthquake was happening. The tremor of pain filled every nerve in his body. He wanted to be gone. He wanted to disappear. He wanted this all to stop! He felt like dying. Why couldn't this tormenting stop?

Stagger's movements became constant. The hungry monster of lust began to flow through his blood stream. The naked bound boy writhing underneath him fueled the lust. The man leaned down and bit into a hunk of flesh. Pit cried out with each bite pierced into him. He squealed especially loud when the man bit into his abused ass. Stagger laughed menacingly and picked up in his movements. The lust monster began to fan the flame in his lower stomach. He knew he was going to come.

"Now say my name!"

"What?" Pit cried out.

Stagger harshly slammed into him. His nails penetrated the skin. "Say it, you fucking whore!"

"No!"

Another slam.

"If you don't say my name, I'm going to whip you!"

"No!"

Stagger groaned as he came inside the boy. He waited a second to ride out his orgasm before he removed himself from Pit. He reached for the boy's hair and dragged him out of the room by it. Pit wailed and cried out but Stagger didn't care. He was pissed. He had to teach Pit a lesson.

He hung Pit back up to the chains and faced him towards the pillar. Stagger returned to the room to retrieve a whip. He stomped back and wasted no time. He cracked the whip against the boy's back. A red slash instantly appeared.

Pit bit his already bleeding lip as the man whipped him. He cried out as the skin opened up on his back. His body was becoming numb as he felt nothing but pain. He didn't seem to have any more sensations. They had all been taken over by agony.

Pit lifted up his head when the whipping stopped abruptly. He watched from the corner of his eye as Stagger walked away. Was that it? Was he done torturing him?

His answer was no. Stagger returned with a bottle of wine. He looked at the boy's back and smiled at all the bloody gashes that covered it. He grinned cruelly while he opened the bottle of wine and poured it down Pit's freshly cut back. Pit screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his back on fire. The pain was so excruciating that the boy ended up passing out from it.

Stagger watched as the boy went limp. He stopped wasting the wine on him and drank the rest of it. He threw the bottle to the other side of the room. He returned his attention on Pit's unconscious form before him. Bitter red wine mixed with the thick ruby life liquid blanketed his whole back. The man placed his hand on the center of it, hearing a small whimper from the fainted teen. He grinned and mixed the two reds together. He heard another whimper from the boy but he ignored it. He brought the red to his lips and licked it. He moaned as he licked his hands of the copper taste mixed with wine.

He didn't know why he was so obsessed with everything about this boy. He used to think of him as a worthless angel. A useless existence. He felt the same when he kidnapped and raped him three years ago but now it was different. Sure, he wanted to make him and Palutena suffer for what they did to him but now he didn't want to let this angel go. He wanted to keep him all to himself. He didn't want to hand this gorgeous creature over to the Underworld. He _definitely_ didn't want to hand him over to Pittoo. He didn't care if Pit still wasn't over the darker angel. Pit was HIS now. He was going to keep him a prisoner forever.

Stagger took a step back and realized what he was saying. Why was he so obsessed with Pit? Why was he so drawn to this boy that he was actually LICKING up his blood like a leech? Why did he want to tie him up and fuck him in every way possible? Why was he so attracted to this beautiful creature? He had NEVER felt this way towards the boy. Was it different now that he was human? Was it because Pit was older? What was it? He didn't know but he was going to find out.

He turned towards the books on the other side of the room but as he walked away from the angel he felt that lustful lure again. The boy was totally vulnerable. Stagger grinned and walked back towards the boy.

"I'll figure it out later." He laughed to himself and began to fuck Pit's unconscious form.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I probably won't be uploading for awhile. We lost a lot of people at work so my hours have been picking up. I only have a day off every week now and I'm just too tired to write. Hopefully my work will hire more peeps soon so I won't be so tired and I can continue to write.**

* * *

Pit groaned as he slowly started coming to. Once again pain thrived through his entire body. It seemed to be something that happened every time he awoke. He slowly glanced down at his body and saw the horrific amount of bruises and bite marks that claimed him. He hadn't remembered there being so much before! Had Stagger used him as a punching bag while he was unconscious? He didn't know. He couldn't separate new injuries from old. Everywhere hurt. His throat was dry from screaming and lack of water. His stomach shrieked for something to be in it. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. He had been too distracted by the pain to notice.

He licked his chapped swollen lips. He sighed and glanced down to the ground to realize that he was sitting on the floor with a tray of mushy food and water. Pit glanced around the empty room in confusion. Did Stagger leave this for him? The angel realized that his arms were no longer bound together. Instead there was a metal collar wrapped around his neck which was chained to the pillar above him. If he wasn't in so much pain and wasn't starving he would attempt to escape.

The angel glanced down at the food and water beside him. He wondered if it was poisoned or drugged or not. He sighed and reached for the water. He gulped down the surprisingly refreshing water, not caring if it was poisoned or not. If it was drugged or poisoned, he really didn't care anymore. He really just wanted something in his stomach. When he finished the water, he reached for the mushy food and slurped it down. It was bland and tasteless but it was something to quiet his stomach. That's all that mattered in the end.

Pit sighed in silent satisfaction as his stomach was filled. The bland food was much better than what Stagger had "fed" him three years ago. He cringed at that memory. Pit let out another sigh and yawned as he was overwhelmed with an unknown weariness. He seemed to do nothing but sleep nowadays. Sleep and get raped. At least now that he was on the ground he could sleep better. He glanced around his surroundings and to his surprise he found a small pillow and blanket next to him. Again, the angel scanned the room. Had Stagger left these things for him? Why? What was his captor planning? The angel didn't know but he was too exhausted to really care at the moment. He knew it wasn't going to be good so he might as well get some decent sleep. He reached for the items then slowly and carefully sprawled out on the ground. He bit his blood-stained lips as he accidentally moved his broken ankles. He cried out but endured the pain until he was in a comfortable sleeping position. He placed the blanket over his lower stomach then rested his head on the pillow. He let out another yawn then fell into the spell of sleep.

* * *

Stagger walked into the shack, books under one arm and a few bottles of wine in the other. As soon as he stepped into the house, he closed the door and locked it behind. He turned his attention to his captive on the floor. He had found the pillow and blanket he had left for him. The man glanced to the tray he left and found that it was empty. He was actually surprised the angel had consumed it. He was probably too hungry and thirsty to really care if it was from his captor.

The man set down his books and wine and walked over towards the boy. He crouched down next to his sleeping form and caressed the boy's bruises. His fingers trailed up to his neck and traced his jawline. He stroked the side of the boy's cheek and watched him sleep. Even asleep the angel was a sight. He looked so innocent, so at peace. He brushed the boy's bangs from his eyes, seeing the damage goods on his face. He still had a lot of dried blood on his skin. He had a black eye, cuts and bruises on his cheeks. His nose even looked a little broken but he was still so so beautiful.

Stagger had to tear himself away from the boy. He was starting to feel that obsessive crave towards him again. Now wasn't the time to fuck him. He needed to figure out why he craved Pit. Why he was so obsessive over him.

He pulled away from the boy and retrieved his books and wine. He sat down for a moment and looked over at the boy. He wanted so badly to take him now. He was so vulnerable. Not to mention seeing him with that collar wrapped around his neck was giving him a hard on. He watched the angel whimper and then move slightly in his sleep. He watched the way his chest moved up and down. He knew he was in a deep sleep just by the way he was breathing. He watched as Pit smacked his swollen lips together, wanting so badly to have those lips around his length.

Stagger couldn't take it anymore. He dropped the books and wine for a second and whipped out his cock. He gawked at the sleeping angel and pumped his hard on. He couldn't help or stop the craving inside him. The boy was just too gorgeous. Too pure. Even in his sleep. Stagger wanted nothing more than to shove his dick in the boy's lips and feel that hot mouth. He wanted to feel the moist cavern and have the boy lick his whole length. Stagger drooled at that image and pumped himself faster. He thought about gagging the angel, binding him to the bed and fucking him like there's no tomorrow. Oh, how he wanted to do everything to him.

The man noticed the boy's shorts were still on the ground. He reached for them and inhaled the spot where Pit's genitals touched. He moaned and pumped faster. He took another deep inhale then glanced at the boy. He let out a loud groan as he climaxed into his hand. He grabbed the boy's shorts and wiped himself off with them. He looked down at the white liquid and shook his head.

"What is happening to me? I can't even last an hour without doing something that involves him." Stagger glanced at his books then at the boy. "I need to get to the bottom of this."

The man grabbed the books and wine and went into his room to read.

* * *

Pit yawned and groaned as he was pulled from the world of sleep. He opened his tired eyes to find himself wrapped in chains on the ground. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't. He was strapped down to the floor. He glanced around him and saw strange markings surrounding him.

_What is all this? _Pit wondered. _It probably isn't going to be good. Whatever it is._

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Stagger snapped.

Pit looked around and found the man slouched over a table with books everywhere and a bottle of wine in his hand.

_That's never good._

"You've been asleep all fuckin' day." The man took a sip of his wine then shook his head and glowered at the boy. "You little shit. You knew about this didn't you?"

Pit gazed at the man in bewilderment. "What're you talking about?" Pit's voice was cracked and hoarse. It hurt his throat to talk.

"Oh, now you're gonna play dumb? It's too late for that." Stagger shook his head. "This whole time you've been messing with me. You wanted this to happen. You fucking whore!"

"I wanted what to happen?" Pit retorted. "You to rape me non-stop? Because I don't! I've never wanted you to even touch me!"

"You fucking liar!" Stagger threw the bottle at the boy. "You did this to me! You bewitched me! You seduced me!"

Pit looked at him absolutely appalled. He thought he was actually trying to SEDUCE him?! "You're insane! I didn't seduce you! I don't even want to seduce you! I want nothing to do with you! You're crazy if you think that's what I'm doing!"

Stagger laughed a low and dangerous laugh. He shook his head and pointed at the open book before him. "Not according to this~"

"What're you talking about?"

"There's a reason Palutena keeps angels away from humans. Angels give off a pheromone that drives humans crazy with lust and obsession." He glowered at Pit and laughed insanely. "That's what you've been doing to me. You've been driving me insane with that fuckin pheromone. You really are nothing but a whore. You have been wanting me to fuck you. You've been begging for my cock."

Pit couldn't comprehend what was going on. Angels gave off a pheromone to humans? That would explain why Stagger was acting differently than he was three years ago. He _is_ a human now.

The angel gasped as the man approached him and lifted him up to eye-level. Dark brown eyes bore into the terrified blue. The man stroked the side of the boy's face in a possessive manner. Pit cringed and recoiled away. Stagger gripped his face then smashed their lips together. Pit's eyes widened in absolute horror as he felt his rapist kissing him. Stagger moaned and licked his tongue against the angel's lips. Pit opened his mouth only to chomp down on the man's tongue. The man yelped and recoiled away.

"You little shit!" He narrowed his eyes at the boy then slapped him across the face. He dropped him down to the floor and walked back to his books. "I've had it with you and your seducing ways! You want me to submit to you? You think that just because you are immortal that you're better than me? That you can make me do what you want me to?! No way! I'm going to fix this! If I'm going to keep you here then it's going to be YOU obsessed with me!" Stagger laughed. "It'll be nice to see you acting like this. Begging to have my cock. I'll keep you on a leash and have you sit by my feet like a loyal bitch. I'm going to make you my own personal sex-slave."

"And how are you going to do that?" Pit challenged him "There is no way I would EVER do any of that to you! And there is no way you can make me!"

Stagger leered over at him with a smirk. "Oh? Do you really doubt that I can't? I told you the day I first brought you that I found some interesting things, like how to hide from a god's sense. I found a way to make myself an angel again."

Pit looked at him in shock. "What? How?"

"In these old books of course. I have been searching for a way to become an angel again for three years. It's been difficult of course. I searched through all my 'master's' library and any archives I could get ahold of and I found nothing until today." Stagger pointed back down at the book. "I found a ritual that allows a human to become an angel. It's defined as an 'angel-made' angel."

Pit gasped and his eyes widened. Stagger took it as fear but it was really in shock. It was the ritual his teacher, Mr. White-Wing, had mentioned over a year ago.

"However; records say that the ritual only works on baby humans. They've tried it on adult males and none have work. Actually, none of the babies survived either except for one but it doesn't say what happened to the brat. It probably died. But whatever. I'm going to show these statistics its wrong! I am going to be the first successful adult 'angel-made' angel! I have all the ingredients I need." He turned and looked at Pit with a vicious grin. "And that's you."

Pit gasped in horror. "M-me?"

"Yes. All I need is angel essence and bird wings but I think angel wings will do perfectly."

Stagger stood up and walked around the circle of markings that surrounded Pit. He began to chant in an unknown language. Pit gasped and saw the markings around him began to glow.

"S-stagger stop!" He panicked. "It's not going to work!"

"Oh yes it is Pit-stain!" The markings began to gleam brighter.

"No it's not!" Pit glanced around frantically.

"And why's that? You think you-"

"Because I'm the surviving angel-made angel!" He shrieked.

Stagger stopped chanting. The marks began to dim as he looked at the bound boy. "What? I don't believe you!"

"It's true." Pit sighed and looked down at the ground. The familiar sting of pain and disappointment crept up on him as he recalled what his teacher had told him. "Mr. White-Wing told me. My parents or whoever did the ritual on me used chicken wings. That's why I can't fly."

Stagger's eyes widened as he took in the boy's words. He studied the boy for a moment to see whether or not he was tricking him to stop. He took in the boy's sad stature and knew he wasn't lying. For as long as the former bully had known him, Pit had always wanted to fly. Heck, that was how he was easy to kidnap the first time. Stagger actually had to escort him to the shed where he imprisoned him.

The longer the tormentor thought about it, the more it made sense. There had been no record of what happened to the surviving baby. Chickens can't fly. Pit is the only angel in Skyworld that can't fly. It all made sense. That meant that the ritual wouldn't work then. You can't be an angel-made angel off another angel-made angel. Especially one that can't fly.

He was stuck a human then. Forced to be obsessed over the flightless angel he used to bully. Sure, he could hand him over to Hades and be free of the pheromone but he knew he wouldn't be able to. He had reached the point where he couldn't part from Pit even if he wanted to. Not to mention, he did enjoy having power over him. He felt like a god with the boy around. He finally had power over someone. He held someone's life and fate in his hands and he enjoyed it.

"I'd call you a liar for trying to save your skin but it makes sense." Stagger told him "Why else wouldn't you be able to fly?" Stagger growled and gritted his teeth. His brown eyes cast down at the boy bound in the ritual circle. "Once again you have gotten in the way of my plans. Once again you have prevented me from getting what I wanted! First, as Palutena's champion and now this! It's time you got the punishment you deserve!"

Pit watched in fear as the man stormed over to his books and frantically zipped through the pages of one. His skimmed through the sentences before he let out a "Aha!". His eyes flashed over to Pit's with pure evil oozing out. He strolled over to Pit and towered over the boy, enjoying the sight of those blue eyes looking up at him. He licked his lips in glee as he soaked in the fear that glistening brightly in them. He hovered over the angel and plucked a feather from his wings. Pit gasped and he withdrew from the man as he inched closer to him. Stagger trailed the edge of the feather up and down Pit's jawline. Pit shuddered at the feeling and looked away. The man trailed the feather up the boy's face then along his swollen plump lips.

"What's the point of wings on an angel if he can't fly?" Stagger laughed.

Pit's eyes widened. "S-stagger! What're you-"

His sentence was cut as he screamed in pain. Stagger began chanting the unknown language again but this time he felt his back burn. He shut his eyes as he felt excruciating pain wash over him. It was a pain he had never felt before. It was a mix of hot venom coursing through his veins on his back. He felt a thousand needles stabbing through his skin up to the point where his wings connected to his spine. Then, he felt a boiling hot flame engulf his wings. Tears were falling like raindrops as these pains mixed together into one. He didn't know what was going on or what was happening to him. He bit his lip and glanced over his back. He let out an ear shattering scream as he saw a huge hideous red fire consuming his wings. He tried to move, to roll onto the ground and put out the fire but the chains were constricting him. All he could do was sit there and scream in unbearable agony as the flames ate his wings up.

Stagger watched with a cruel and venomous smile. He felt absolute bliss as he watched the flames eat up the angel's useless wings. Honestly, Pit deserved it. He deserved to have those joke of a wings burnt off. There was absolutely no point in him having them.

"You weren't fooling anyone with those useless wings. I did everyone a favor. You never should've been an angel and now you never will, not a real one anyways. You may still have your essence but no matter what you won't have those wings back ever again. I used a magical fire to prevent them to ever be restored. This is how you were meant to be. Now you really are the runt of the angels."

Minutes passed before the flame diminished. Pit sat there shaking and heavily breathing. His eyes were wide as tears fell freely down his face and onto the puddle below. The flame may have gone out but he still felt the fire scorching his back. He didn't move for several minutes. He continued to sit there in absolute shock. He finally found the nerve to glance over his shoulder.

He wished he never looked. He felt a part of himself die worse than any of the times he had been raped. A part of his soul was gone. A part of himself was destroyed. He was incomplete. He was an angel with no wings. If it wasn't for the essence inside him, he wouldn't even consider himself an angel. He didn't feel like one.

There was nothing but two burnt and bleeding stems poking out from his back.


	10. Chapter 9

Pain. That is what his life had come to now. His life circled around it. Ever since he was eleven. It's been nothing but pain. Pain from being bullied. Pain for being excluded from the others. Pain from being unwanted. Pain for being raped and tortured. Pain from heartbreak. Pain for reliving his nightmare. Pain for losing his wings.

What had he done to deserve so much of it? All he had ever been was kind and caring to all.

He tried so hard to swim through the hate and despair. He tried to cling onto the thin thread of hope. But the more it washed over him, the more it dragged him down until he could barely hold onto that line of hope.

The hope that someone would find him. He knew, without a doubt, that Lady Palutena had sent her troops out to recover him. But the more he thought about it, the more he fell into despair.

Who was going to find him? How was someone going to find him? Stagger had hidden him away in a house that no god could detect. They were in the middle of nowhere. Who and how would anyone find him? That's just it. No one would find him.

He felt this familiar pain before. The pain of being unfound; being lost. When Stagger had stolen him three years ago he felt this same pain. This emptiness; this despair. He didn't think he would ever be found. Until the boy he had crushed on for years found him. It was like a fairytale. His knight in shining armor unlocked the door to his prison and rescued him.

It wouldn't happen this time. His knight betrayed him. His knight left him. His knight wouldn't save him even though he wished he did. He found him through impossible ways once. That miracle wouldn't happen again.

As much as it pained him to think; His knight was the enemy now.

Another pain.

* * *

Pit didn't wake up for two days. The agony he felt from his wings knocked him out and it was agony again that woke him.

He wished he stayed asleep.

He wished he never woke up.

As soon as he opened those blue eyes he found himself being raped by his captor. Pit tried to move; tried to scream. However, he found he couldn't. His mouth was covered with a gag that wrapped around the back of his head. He had a leather collar around his neck which connected to the handcuffs his wrists were in. His legs were spread apart for the man raping him but were folded in with chains tying them together.

Pit screamed in his gag and thrashed underneath the man. He screamed again when he felt the scorching sensation of his burnt wings. The pain was devouring the inside of his flesh like hot magma.

"Oh Pitty~" The man moaned as he pounded into Pit. Sweat poured out of each pore as he thrusted into the vulnerable boy. "You're so beautiful like this. Bound and totally at my mercy. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You've been out for two days but don't you worry. I've been keeping myself entertained." He kissed the boy's neck.

Pit's eyes widened at the confession. Stagger had been raping him while he was passed out?! Pit felt sick. He wished he could curl up and die in the corner. He wished to die. He wished he could just be killed so he wouldn't feel this pain anymore. He wanted so badly to have this relived nightmare end once and for all!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Stagger gasped and his body stiffened. He glanced over at the door to the main room.

Pit glanced in the same direction as his captor. Someone was at the door? Someone was here? They found this house in the middle of nowhere?

The knocking stopped and there was nothing but silence.

Stagger laughed and relaxed. He looked down at his prey and continued to slam into him.

"Whoever it was had the wrong house. Who-"

The knocking was back. It was louder now. Practically breaking down the door.

Stagger growled as the knocking became persistent. The person at the door knew he was home and they weren't going to stop until he answered the door. The only question was who was there? Who was out in the middle of nowhere? It couldn't have been a god looking for Pit. He had made sure that no one would trace him nor ever find him.

He glanced down at the boy and saw the gleam of hope shimmering in his eyes.

_So he thinks someone is here to save him._

Stagger pulled out of the boy and began to dress himself. He glanced over at Pit and looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen to me, you little shit. If you make any noise at all, I will kill whoever is at the door. I will kill them and force you to drink their blood and eat their internal organs. You got that?"

Pit felt the blood drain from his face at the disgusting thought and trembled in fear. He watched as the man moved to the other side of the room and grabbed a broom. He returned and shoved the end of the broom into Pit's entrance. Pit closed his eyes and cried into the gag.

"So you don't miss me too much." The man laughed. He left the room and opened the door to the person that could've saved him but he had to protect.

* * *

Dark Pit grumbled as he flew into the next town. It was the town he was supposed to go before the idiot god of death screwed everything. He had been searching for Pit for 3 days now. The deadline was almost up and he had yet to find any clues to where Pit might've been taken. He had searched all over the place but hadn't found anything. Of course, it was hard to find anything in the town. It had been the center of a battle. The buildings and homes were either burned down into rubble or standing ruins. It was a mess everywhere so it made it hard to find anything.

He walked among the ruined street and ignored the eyes on him. They weren't the usual loathing glares he got when he entered human towns. Those humans knew who he was. They knew he was responsible for the destruction of their homes. These humans just looked at him in curiosity before they continued to clean up and repair the town. It wasn't until he was walking deeper into the town that he realized there were centurions flying around and helping the humans.

"If they see me then they could ruin everything." Dark Pit said to himself. He ducked inside a ruined home just as a few angels flew by. "I'm going to have to conceal myself. Just like old times."

He groaned as he recalled the last time he had to do the same thing. It was three years ago after Pit went missing. Everyone thought he was dead and a rumor started that Pittoo had been the one to kill him. He was locked in the dungeon and sentenced to death. He spoke to Palutena and told her he wouldn't ever do that to his younger doppelganger. He even put his life on the line and offered to find him and if he didn't then he would allow her to kill him. She believed him and agreed but he had to keep himself hidden. No one was supposed to know he was on the prowl.

Dark Pit glanced around the abandoned home for any type of clothing to conceal himself. He walked into one of the rooms and found a long tattered black cloak. He reached down and swiped off some of the dust and house remains. He held the cloak up for examination. It may have once been a rich satin cloak but not it was nothing but rags trying to stay together through loose threads. It was good enough for the dark angel. He needed something that would make him blend in.

He tucked his wings in and slipped the cloak on. It was longer than he thought. It almost dragged to the ground. It was nice and loose. His wings blended in nicely so no one would suspect he even had them. It was perfect. He pulled the hood over his head and slipped out of the house.

He continued his search down the road, now being ignored by every creature. He walked up towards the lake in the back of the town. It had been the only place left he hadn't searched. He ran all the way towards his destination. He should've searched the lake first. It was the location where Palutena's power was cut off and Pit disappeared. He wasn't able to as it was contaminated with angels and centurions. They were all probably looking for Pit as well. Now that Palutena had managed to get them out of the way and help the humans rebuild the town, Pittoo was able to access it.

He ran pass the archway and into the area where the battle had taken place. He glanced around the clearing and found the serpent's body still in the lake.

"Looks like no one has gotten around to getting Hewdraw out of the water." He mumbled to himself.

He walked over to the edge of the water and looked at the serpent's corpse. His red eyes skimmed over the three heads that stuck out of the water. The stench of the rotting corpse was overwhelming and he quickly covered his nose.

"You stupid creature." He retorted and shook his head again.

His gaze fell to the water where he looked at his reflection. He sighed and began to turn away when something caught his eye. He crouched down and reached into the water.

"What the-?" He pulled out the item and gasped.

It was Palutena's bow. The weapon Pit always favored over all weapons and used for every battle.

Dark Pit gripped the weapon and stood up. He glanced around the area, looking for any other clue. He walked over to the spot where Palutena said Pit stood before she was cut off. He crouched down again and squinted his eyes. He found small droplets of blood.

Pittoo smiled to himself. He was finally finding clues! He glanced up and scanned the area around him. He was looking for a way that Stagger could've hidden himself before he kidnapped Pit. Unfortunately, there was nothing but the back of burnt buildings all around the area. The only place Stagger could've hidden was in the shadows of the archway.

He hastily got up and ran towards the archway. He scanned the ground looking for any clue that gave away Stagger's presence. He growled when he found none and straightened up. His eyes immediately snagged something on the wall. He walked over to it and saw the strange symbol on it.

"How did I not notice this before?" he growled. He placed his hand on the wall and trailed over the marking. "I've never seen anything like this before. This must've been how he cut off Palutena's power."

Dark Pit groaned and leaned his head against the wall. He sighed and shut his eyes.

"Ugh, where could he have taken him?"

Dark Pit felt someone tugging on his cloak then heard a small "Es-sus me".

He opened his eyes and glanced down to see a little girl with pigtails in her hair. Pittoo arched a brow at her.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"What're you doin' over here? Giagiá says no one is 'upposed to be here."

"And why's that?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know."

Dark Pit sighed in irritation and shook his head. He didn't have time for this.

"Hey! You look like mister angel man. Do you know him?" She asked.

Dark Pit blinked at her. He realized that his hood had fallen off. He pushed himself off the wall and knelt down so he was eye-level with the girl. He looked deeply into her soft jade colored eyes.

"I do. How do you know him?" He asked her gently.

"He saved me."

Dark Pit mentally rolled his eyes. Of course Pit would save this tiny human.

"Listen, little girl-"

"-My name is Aleksandrya."

"Okay, Aleksandrya-" Dark Pit took a deep breath to calm himself. Now wasn't the time for him to be irritated with this human girl. If he knew anything about kids it was not to be mean to them. If you're nice to them then they will be nice to you…usually. "-have you seen him or anyone with him? It's really important that you tell me."

The little girl nodded. "Yeah! I saw some man dressed like you carry him away. I told Pappoús but he said it was just a man helping a hurt solider of Palutena's!"

"Did you see where he carried him away?" There was urgency in Pittoo's voice.

"Is he in trouble?"

Dark Pit nodded. "Yes, Aleksandrya. He's in big trouble. The man that carried him away is a bad man."

Aleksandrya gasped. "Oh no!"

"Please, you have to tell me where you saw the man. Help me save Pi-er-Angel man, like he saved you."

Aleksandrya nodded in determination. She grabbed Pittoo's hand and pulled him after her. She led him half-way down the path he had taken previously and pointed to a particular spot.

"I saw him put mister angel man in a barrel in the back of his wagon there." She tugged on Pittoo's hand again and led him down the path out of the town. "He went that way."

Aleksandrya tugged on Pittoo's hand and looked up at him with worried jade eyes. "Please save mister angel man!"

Dark Pit nodded. "I promise I will. Thank you, Aleksandrya." He gave her a soft smile.

He let go of her hand and ran down the path she had pointed.

When he was out of the town, he pulled back the cloak up and opened his big black wings. He raised his wings up and took to the sky. Once he was up, he began scanning the area. There was nothing around the town except desert. Hot everlasting desert with a few patches of oasis here and there.

_Stagger would have to have hidden him close to either an oasis or the town. He could be in plain sight and just have those markings to prevent the gods from finding him. _Dark Pit thought.

Pittoo flew around the premises for over an hour searching for anything unusual. Unfortunately, he didn't find anything. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary. He growled in irritation. He _had_ to find Pit. Stagger had always been cruel to Pit. If that pheromone has kicked in who knows what would happen to him. Much to Pittoo's dismay, he knew three things were certain. 1) Pit was being raped 2) He was being tortured and 3) Pit's very life was at stake. With those three in his head, his desperation grew.

The sky above grew dark and rain started to descend. He was able to fly in the rain for a little while but then it started to pick up. Dark Pit could no longer be airborne. As he aimed towards the ground he noticed a little shack off a small oasis. His heartbeat picked up as he flew towards it. Could that be it? Could that be where his Pit was?

He wasted no time.

He dove towards the house and landed just a few feet away. He saw what a beat up piece of shit it was and knew immediately he found the right place. This house was in the exact same condition as the shack he found Pit in before.

He ran towards the shack, about ready to break down the door when he skidded to a stop. There was a possibility that this wasn't the place. There could be refugees in there. If he was wrong he didn't want scare them shitless. He balled his hand into a fist and knocked on the door.

He heard a soft gasp inside the house. He pressed his ear against the door and listened carefully.

He heard a man speak inside. He didn't know what he was saying but he was talking to someone else. That made Dark Pit knock louder and harder. He knew someone was in there and there was a big possibility that it was Stagger and Pit.

Dark Pit growled and began pounding on the door persistently. He was going to make whoever was in there come out once and for all! He heard the man again tell someone something. Dark Pit stopped knocking and waited for the door to open.

"I hope you have a good reason for waking me up!" The man yelled on the other side of the door before he unlocked it.

Dark Pit's eyes widened when he saw the man before him. It was indeed Stagger except he was MUCH older than Pittoo thought he would be. He looked like he was middle aged! He was almost completely unrecognizable except for his sand-blonde hair and the cruel brown eyes.

"Well, what the hell do you want?" He snapped. "I don't care if it's raining. I'm not gonna let you in."

Rage began to course throughout his veins like hot lava as he looked into those cruel eyes. The wrath of what this monster of a man did to his Pit three years ago and now, elevated. The agony Pit had and WILL suffer because of him sparked inside him. His blood had been replaced with enraged magma. His body was the volcano. And his fury erupted.

Dark Pit slammed his fist into the mouth of Stagger. The human flew back onto the floor and cried out as the dark angel attacked him.

"What the fuck!? Who even are you!?" Stagger snarled back as he tried to defend himself.

Dark Pit slammed his foot into the man's gut sending him flying to the other side of the room and collapsed over crates. He walked up to the man and removed his hood to reveal a face fueled by rage.

"Dark Pit" Stagger gasped in terror. He had been found out by none other than the darker Pit and he could see the wrath that glistened in those eyes. "How did you-"

"Did you think you could hide from me? That no one would come looking for you? Well guess what, _Stagger_-" Dark Pit's voice was low and deadly. He took slow and steady steps towards the fallen human. His body trembling in a boiled frenzy. "-I found you. And I'm here to take back what rightfully belongs to me."

Stagger narrowed his eyes spitefully as he spit out some blood from his mouth. He gripped the wall and slowly scaled up as he challenged the dark angel. "I knew it all along. You really can't be trusted. If you think I'm gonna let you just take Pit away from me like before, you've got another thing coming!" Stagger grinned revealing blood-stained teeth. "You see, I've been having so much fun with him. He really is a good little whore. He's such a great piece of meat to fuck. He loves the feeling of my dick inside him! He screams for it! You may have been too much of a pussy to take a bite out of that ass but not me! I'm keeping him and I'm not going down without a fight! If you want him, you'll have to kill me for him!"

Dark Pit cracked a vicious smile. A dark chuckle escaped his throat and out of his mouth into a loud laugh. "I've been waiting for three years for this chance." His voice was low and dripping with vengence.

When he glanced back at Stagger, the human's eyes widened. Dark Pit's face was black with fury. His red eyes were glowing with bloodlust. This was the side of Pittoo he had never seen before. It was truly his dark side. He knew now what he had just done. The reason why Pittoo's name was Dark Pit wasn't just because of his darker looks from Pit. It was because he was the angel of death.

"And I will make sure no one stops me from killing you this time!"

Stagger had no time to react as the angel of death sprang on him with inhumane speed. Pittoo pulled out a weapon from underneath his cloak and sliced off one of Stagger's arms. The human screamed out in pain. Blood splashed on both creatures as the rampaging angel attacked the human. Stagger managed to dodge out of another attack. He rolled away from Pittoo and threw a wine bottle at his head. The glass broke and shards of glass slashed open the upper side of his head. Blood trickled down the side of his face like a ruby waterfall but he didn't even notice it. He was too focused on attacking his prey. He lurched towards the human and landed on him. He slammed his fists into the man's face repeatedly. He broke the man's nose and knocked out some of his teeth. Stagger tried to fight him off but he couldn't with just one arm. And not to mention, the angel of death was fueled with hatred, wrath and bloodlust. There wasn't a force on earth that could aid him from Pittoo now.

Dark Pit's knuckles were bleeding and he ceased to punch the human in the face anymore. Instead, he brought out Pit's weapon and sliced off the human's other arm. Stagger gargled a scream as he felt his flesh ripped apart. Pittoo didn't stop there. Oh no. He broke off the bow into duel blades and slowly injected the sharp ends of the blades into the human's legs. He slowly sliced through the flesh, making sure the monster of a human felt ever nerve scream out. Blood oozed out of each laceration as he sliced deeper in until he hit the bone. When he did, he pulled the blades back then chomped down hard and cut off both legs. Stagger screamed louder than he had before. Blood sprayed out of his mouth as he howled out the agony.

Pittoo stood up straight and glowered down at the pathetic human form below. He soaked in the pain and misery flaring from Stagger. Dark Pit watched him for a few minutes then decided that that was enough for now. He had more pain to inflict on the human and he wasn't about to leave this house until he knew for certain that Stagger was dead. But right now, he had to find his Pit.

He glanced around the mess of a room and saw no signs of his boy. His eyes caught sight of the walls around him and he took notice of the markings drawn on them.

_This is how he was unable to be detected by the gods._ Pittoo thought.

He turned around and saw a doorway to his right. He walked towards it, stepping on the screaming human and poked his head in.

It was as if time had stopped.

As soon as he looked into the room, he saw Pit. His eye sight went into tunnel vision. He was blinded by everything happening to Pit for just that moment. The sight of those wide surprised blue eyes as they found his red ones. Fear was leaking out of them but hope and longing gleamed brightly. He trotted over to him in a daze and yanked the gag out of his mouth. Before the boy could say anything, Dark Pit brought his bloodied hands to Pit's bruised cheeks and kissed those lips he had missed for so long. He let out a long moan as he pressed harder into Pit.

Pit squeaked at the pain still coursing through his face. His heart did several leaps as he felt Pittoo's perfect lips on him. He wanted so badly to get lost in the happiness that was stirring inside him but something was holding him back. There was a glass case preventing that happiness from escaping. He couldn't allow it to because this was wrong despite that it felt so right. Pittoo was a traitor. He was the enemy. As happy as he was to see him, he was angry at him. How dare he kiss him like this! How dare he think he can take advantage of him! The anger inside him began to bubble and he bit down into Pittoo's lip.

Pittoo hissed and retracted from the boy. He looked down at him and saw anger had taken over his eyes. Dark Pit had forgotten that Pit still hated him. That he still saw him as the enemy.

He let out a sad sigh and pulled away. It was then that his tunnel vision expanded and he realized Pit's situation and condition.

"What has he done to you?" Dark Pit mumbled to himself as he overlooked Pit.

All over his boy's body was nothing but bruises, bite marks, gashes of all sizes. His legs were bound to each other as the end of a broom was shoved up his ass. Dark Pit growled and immediately discarded the thing, earning a squeak from the boy. He retrieved his blades and cut the weak chains on his legs and noticed his swollen broken ankles. He undid the collar which freed Pit's wrists.

Pit wasted no time slapping Pittoo across the face. Dark Pit did nothing. He allowed it. Pit had every reason to hate him.

"Don't think that you can come here and just kiss me like that!" Pit whispered harshly. His throat was dry and stung from the screaming. "I've had enough of everyone taking advantage of me."

Pittoo said nothing. The pain in Pit's words stabbed him. He hadn't mean to make it seem like that's what he was doing. He was just so happy to see his boy that he forgot everything that had happened between them.

Dark Pit glanced at him then realized something. He gasped and gently sat Pit up and examined his back.

"They're gone..."He said in disbelief.

Tears fell from Pit's eyes at the memory of his burned wings as well as the sharp pain in his back. He narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Like you care."

Again Pit's words stung him. He ignored the pain in his heart and removed the bloodied cloak. He moved to place it over Pit when the angel recoiled away.

"Don't touch me! Don't even try to show me that you care! I know you don't and I'm not going to be another prisoner."

"So you plan to stay here and rot away?" Dark Pit snapped in annoyance. He understood Pit's anger but the boy was in critical condition. The sooner he got Pit out of here, the sooner he could be taken care of.

"I'd rather die than have you take me to Hades. You already nearly killed me once."

"I didn't want to! I never wanted to!" Dark Pit snarled in frustration. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He ignored Pit's confused gaze. "Just put the cloak on before I make you do it. I'm kind of in a bit of a hurry."

Pit glowered but obeyed. He slowly covered the soaked cloak over his naked form. He whimpered at the cold touch and hissed at the pain aching through his being. Tears spilled as the cloak touched his broken wings.

The sight pained Dark Pit. He hated seeing all the agony and torment Pit had gone through. Anger flared up in him as he recalled the man who had hurt his Pit was still in the other room. He reached for his weapons and stomped out of the room.

He leered over the man trying to move and shook his head.

"You are pathetic." Dark Pit snapped. "You said before that Pit screamed to have your dick inside him, right?" He leaned down, uncovered the man's length and sliced off his dick. Stagger screamed at the top of his lungs. "Now there's no dick."

"YOUSONOFA-"

Dark Pit pierced his fingers into the man's eye sockets and gouged them out. Stagger's scream intensified.

"You will never set your eyes on him again! The last thing you will ever see is the look on my face when I took your eyes, just like you took _my_ Pit. I guess you could say an eye for an eye."

Stagger couldn't even respond. He was so engrossed with the pain of his dick and eyes ripped off.

"I've been waiting for the perfect way to kill you. And this is how it's going to be." Dark Pit inserted the blade into Stagger's lung, puncturing it. "For all the pain you have caused everyone, especially Pit, you're going to suffer a slow death."

Dark Pit left the gurgling man and entered the room with Pit in it. The boy had the black cloak on and tears were streaming down his eyes as he eavesdropped on the conversation. Pittoo walked over to him and gently scooped him up in his arms. Pit didn't have the strength to fight him off. He allowed those strong arms he longed for to hold him and take him out of this place of misery.

When they walked out of the room, Pit saw all the blood and mess in the main room. He glanced down and nearly puked at the sight before him. The sight of his captor who no longer had eyes in his sockets, had no limbs and was coughing up blood as he frantically gasped for air. Pittoo had done this. He did it for him.

Dark Pit reached for the door handle and glanced back at the man slowly dying on the floor. He held Pit tightly and walked out of Pit's prison.

As soon as he stepped out, Hades immediately contacted him.

"Oh good, you found him! I knew I could count on you, my trustworthy commander!"

"Hey Hades" Dark Pit grinned.

"Yes~?"

"Fuck you!" He glanced up at the rainy sky. "Palutena, I've got him!"

Pit gasped the same time Hades yelled "WHAT!?"

A beam of light hovered over the angels and they were gone within a flash.


	11. Chapter 10

Pit blinked and rubbed his black eyes as he tried to comprehend what the heck just happened. One minute he was tied up and being raped by Stagger then the next he hears Stagger being attacked by some unknown person. The unknown person turns out to be Dark Pit, who enters the room and just like before, it was something out of a fairytale. He saw him bound and he just walked up to him and kissed him. Those lips had never felt so sweet yet so bitter. Half of him was relieved to see him while the other half was angry. He was glad to be saved but he didn't want to be another prisoner but as soon as they left his prison, Dark Pit called for Lady Palutena and here they were. In Skyworld. He was so confused.

Dark Pit glanced around the empty temple and walked to the center of the room where the fountain was and sat down. He let out an exhausted sigh of relief once the weight was off his feet. He hadn't realized just how worn out he was until he sat down. He closed his eyes and his hold on Pit tightened. Pit squeaked in pain which caused Pittoo to losen his hold and look down at the boy.

"I'm sorry." He replied in a tired hoarse tone.

Pit didn't say anything. Honestly, he was too confused _to_ say anything. This whole situation just didn't make any sense. Pittoo was a traitor yet he had saved him once again. This time he managed to kill Stagger (or at least by now if not sooner). He had spit in the face of the god he was working for and then called for Lady Palutena. Just what was going on?

The door burst open as Palutena along with Mr. White-Wing barged in. Palutena gasped when she saw Pit's bruised and swollen face and broken ankles. She knew that under that black cloak there was much worse. Teardrops tell from her eyes and she ran over to the angels.

"Pit!" She cried as she fell to her knees and embraced Pit in a hug. She kissed his face and hugged him.

Tears fell from Pit's own eyes from both the pain that spiked from her embrace and the longing to see his guardian. "Lady Palutena."

"Oh, my sweet Pit! I thought I lost you again! I couldn't bare it. I couldn't-" She broke out into a sob.

Pain and relief mixed together into one. It pulled on her heartstrings so tightly she lost control of herself. Her tears were pouring out like a waterfall. She didn't want to relive it again. She hadn't really taken Stagger's threat all that seriously but now she knew she should have. Thankfully she had Pittoo to, once again, come to both of their aid and she was truly grateful for him.

Dark Pit said nothing as he was used, once again, as a base to hug Pit. He watched the heart jerking scene unfold like before. He averted his eyes up to catch his flight teacher smiling and nodding in approval.

_He must've known._ Pittoo thought to himself.

"I promise Pit. This won't ever happen to you again." Palutena wept and kissed Pit's head. She glanced up at Pittoo. "Thank you, Pittoo. Thank you for finding him again."

Pittoo nodded. "I told you I would."

"I never doubted you." Palutena smiled sweetly. Her green eyes scaled over him and she finally noticed his condition and frowned. "Pricropi? Would you mind escorting Pittoo to the hot springs?"

The old angel smiled and nodded. "Not at all m'lady."

Pittoo arched a brow at her.

"I'm going to explain everything to him."

Dark Pit nodded. He reluctantly released Pit into Palutena's hold and walked over to his flight teacher. The old angel smiled and pat him on the back. The two walked towards the exit and left.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit inquired as he looked up at her. "I'm really confused about what's going on here."

"I figured you would be. How about I explain on our way to the hot spring?" She sighed sadly. "I'm sure you have more injuries under that cloak."

Pit nodded and looked away.

Palutena frowned at that. She stood up and walked in another direction.

"I thought we were going to the hot spring?" Pit asked.

"We are but I want to get you a to-go snack. I can hear your stomach growling."

The thought of food made Pit's mouth drool and his stomach growl louder. "I'm so~ hungry."

"I bet."

They walked in silence as the goddess made her way towards the kitchen. She glanced down at her boy's face and saw the lost gaze in his eyes. She knew he was trying to make sense of everything. She just hoped that Pit would forgive her for the pain she caused him. For both Pits actually. She had ruined their relationship and tore Pit's heart apart. Now she just hoped that once she explained everything to him, that he would find room in his heart to forgive her and Pittoo.

They reached the kitchen and there a bowl of chocolate ice cream with sprinkles, whip cream, chocolate and caramel syrup and a cherry awaited them. Pit's eyes gleamed like the stars in the sky and drooled at the sight of the treat.

"Ice cream~" He said in a trance-like tone.

Palutena laughed and gently sat him down on the chair. She pushed the treat over to him and watched as he devoured it all. She let out little giggles as Pit nearly stuffed his face. Chocolate was all over his mouth and a dab of whip cream was on his nose.

Her smile faded when she knew she couldn't procrastinate any longer. She let out a sad sigh and looked at her boy with a soft expression.

"Pit-" The angel looked over to her. "-Pittoo never betrayed me."

The spoon fell from the boy's grasp. He let out a gasp as he looked at her in disbelief. "What? But you-"

"I lied. He never betrayed me. It was all an act. You see, I knew that Hades was planning to start a war with me and I needed someone on the inside so I could always be a step ahead of him. So, I asked him to go undercover for me. I knew Hades wouldn't believe him unless I made an announcement that he betrayed me and he showed Hades that he did. I told him some fake secrets to tell Hades and I enchanted his weapon so it looked like he was killing humans but never was."

The look of pure shock was ripe on his face. "You mean…this whole time, I hated him for betraying you...he never did? He was-"

"Acting. He was under my orders. I'm so sorry Pit. I know that this hurt you deeply but I had to protect my people and protect you."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard a rumor from the other gods before Hades started the war, he was going to target you. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose you again." She sighed and looked away. "So I asked Pittoo to act like he betrayed me and go undercover but he said no."

"H-he did?"

Palutena nodded and looked back at Pit's conflicted face. "He didn't want to hurt you. He didn't want you to think that he betrayed you. He said he couldn't live knowing that you would hate him forever. And he didn't want to break your heart. The only reason he agreed was to protect you." Palutena's face fell as she looked into the hurt eyes of her son. "I'm sorry that I put you through this. I'm sorry that I was the reason for your heartbreak but it was the only way."

"I've been trying to fight my feelings for him for a year because I thought he was the enemy. I hated him because he betrayed us and because he broke my heart. But the whole time he was under your orders. This whole time it was you-" Tears began to dwell as he looked down.

For the past year, Pit had been struggling to get over his heart break of Pittoo. He tried to give himself a pep-talk about his feelings. He couldn't be Palutena's captain if he was still in love with the enemy's commander. He tried to make himself hate him and part of it worked. He was able to hate Pittoo for betraying his goddess because it reminded him of Stagger's betrayal. But then the memories of their past together would seep in and he found himself conflicted, hurt and sad. Now he found out that Pittoo was never a traitor in the first place and he was relieved. He could dismiss the harbored feeling of hatred and betrayal and return 100% to love and admiration. All he needed now was to talk to the other angel.

Pit smiled softly at the goddess. "He saved me again."

Palutena returned the smile. "He did and that was the whole reason he agreed to it. He wanted to keep you safe." Her smile fell. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain. I hope you can forgive me."

Could he forgive her? She had been the cause of his heartbreak and his relationship ending with Pittoo. She had been the reason why he was hurting so much but she did it to protect him. If she hadn't asked Pittoo then there could've been a chance where not only Pit was endangered but Pittoo also.

After thinking about it for a moment, Pit nodded with a smile. "I do forgive you Lady Palutena. Just please don't ever do it again."

Palutena laughed and embraced him into a hug. "I promise I won't. Now, we should get you to that hot spring."

"Please~!"

Palutena scooped Pit back into her arms and walked towards the hot spring. She reached their destination and stepped inside. They were greeted with a haze of hot steam that filled the room. The goddess peered through the heavy fog but found no trace of Pittoo. She guessed he had finished with his injuries and left with Pricropi.

The goddess glanced down at Pit and saw he was practically eyeing the spring like he did with the ice cream. She smiled and walked over to the golden water. Pit had always been a spa boy but she knew he was aching to have that warm water heal him. She didn't know what he had gone through but she was going to find out, as well as what happened to Stagger.

She bent down and placed the boy on the edge of the water, putting his broken ankles into it. Pit hissed and the moaned as the soothing water started to work its magic.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit looked up at her.

"Yes, Pit?"

"Do you mind if I um, have some shorts?" He blushed at the request.

Palutena nodded and summoned her staff. She tapped lightly on his head and gave him shorts. She watched him sigh in relief as she sat beside him and soaked her feet in the water.

"Pit? Can you tell me what happened to you?"

Pit's body immediately tensed at the request. His head fell and he looked into the water. He was silent as he stared at his reflection for a few moments before he nodded. "You're not going to like it. It was worse this time."

She already knew from his tone of voice that it was worse. She also knew that Stagger probably had been affected by the pheromone angels gave off.

"He tortured me but it was worse. He'd whip me or stab me with glass then pour wine onto my injuries. He…" He bowed his head in shame. Tears started to dwell then fell when he shut his eyes. "H-he raped me…so many times. He spent a whole night raping me non-stop. H-he'd tell me how pretty I was…how he got off on the memory of r-raping me. He called me a whore and said I was only good for being…raped. Then out of nowhere he started acting like he was obsessed. He'd get jealous of how I felt with Pittoo. He'd rape me until I said his name, which I never did. T-then he tried to use the angel-made ritual on me but I told him that I was angel-made and he said…" Pit sniffed and removed his cloak to reveal what was left of his wings. "There was no point in me having wings."

"Oh Pit!" Palutena cried. Pit's back was torn up. Red gashes claimed it all. There was nothing left of his wings except for the humerus bone sticking out. She wrapped her arms around him and carefully hugged him. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! You have to get into the water and let it soak! The water will-"

"It's not going to work." Pit replied, his tone dead.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Stagger used a special fire. He said there was no magic in the world that could ever repair them."

Palutena narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe that! There isn't a power strong enough to match a god's! Go ahead and soak in the spring. I'll be right back!" She left the room.

Pit sighed and slowly slipped into the water. He let out a few more whimpers and hisses as the water stung against his injuries. After a second he was able to relax and let the water heal him. His muscles sighed and relaxed against the warm water. He bit his lip and sank deeper, soaking his wing bone. He cried out as the water enveloped him in horrid pain. He bit his lip, causing it to bleed but he endured it. If there was a chance that this water could fix his wings then he would embrace it. He held his breath and went under the water. He cried out in the water as he felt it try to mend him. He could feel it working on his nose and everywhere else. He shot out of the water within a minute and gasped for air. Already he felt better. His face didn't hurt as much and his ankles had been mended. The only place that still hurt was his back.

He stood up and glanced behind to see that the bone was still there. He let out the hope he was holding in and embraced the despair.

"Okay, I'm back!" Palutena ran back into the room. Her face fell when she saw that Pit was soaking wet and all his injuries were healing except for his wings. "Let's try this." She held her staff up and hovered it over Pit's wing bone.

The staff lit up blue and soon his humerus did too. The light began to shine brightly and the feathers began to grow back.

"It's working!" Palutena cheered.

"It is?" Pit gasped.

"Yes! It is-huh?" Palutena's light diminished as did the feathers.

"What happened?" Pit asked over his shoulder.

"My staff stopped working. Here, let me try again!"

The goddess tried again but the result was the same. Just as the feathers started to grow back, her staff would stop working. She tried again and again but nothing happened. His wings wouldn't grow back.

"See. I told you." Pit said. He bowed his head and tears fell from his eyes. "They won't ever grow back no matter what."

"There has to be a way to-"

"There isn't Lady Palutena!" Pit lashed out at her. "My wings aren't ever going to grow back no matter what! I've been cursed!" His face fell into his hands as he began to cry uncontrollably. "All I ever wanted was to be able to fly! First, I find out that I'm not even a real angel and my wings are chicken wings! Now my wings are burned off and cursed to never grow back! What did I do to deserve this? All I've ever wanted was to fly by myself! Now I won't ever be able to! I can't even continue my role as your captain!"

"Pit don't say that!"

"It's true though! How am I supposed to fulfil my duty as your captain if I can't fly?"

"By taking mine." A low voice answered.

Pit and Palutena turned to see Pittoo standing in the in the middle of the room. He was looking at Pit with sympathy. He walked towards the angel in the spring and met his blue eyes.

"What?" they asked in unison

Dark Pit jumped into the spring and made his way towards Pit. When he reached him, he brought his fingers to his cheeks and gently caressed him. Pit relaxed to his touch and leaned into the other's embrace. Dark Pit knelt down to meet Pit's eye level and cupped his face. He looked deeply into Pit's eyes and spoke. "You've been through so much. You didn't deserve anything that has happened to you. Especially not this. So, I'm offering to give you my wings."

Pit's eyes widened and he gasped. "Pittoo! You can't do that! You can't give me your wings!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because they're yours!"

Dark Pit glanced up at the goddess. "Can I have a moment?"

Palutena smiled warm heartedly at the older boy and nodded. "Take all the time you need." And left.

Pittoo looked back into Pit's eyes. "I heard everything you said about that fucker. I heard what he did to you. I heard what he called you. You didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve to be tortured or-" he gritted his teeth in a snarl. "-raped. You didn't deserve your beautiful white wings to be burned off." He sighed and brought their foreheads together. "You've always been a kind hearted boy. When everyone was mean to you, including myself, you were always nothing but nice back. That's what I love about you. You're annoyingly cheerful." Pit let out a small chuckle as Pittoo continued, "You've made so many sacrifices for others, including me. I won't ever understand why such horrible things happened to someone so pure. So, I'm offering my wings to you. You deserve to fly and my wings will give you that."

"Pittoo." Pit wept. "I can't accept this. I don't want you to give me your wings because you feel bad for me."

"I'm not giving you my wings out of pity." He softly smiled at the joke. "I'm giving you my wings because I want to see that goofy grin of yours again and because I love you."

"But what about you? You won't be able to fly if I have your wings! How are you supposed to get around?"

"I'll find another way to get around. I don't care if I will never be able to fly again and become a wingless angel. All I care about is you. You deserve to fly by yourself. Let me give you this opportunity."

"Pittoo…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, babe. Just let me kiss you and hold you. I've been deprived of you for too long now." Dark Pit placed his lips on the ones he had missed.

Pit smiled against the lips on his and wrapped his arms around his neck. He moaned against the sweet lips. The ones he could finally enjoy against his.

"I've missed you so much." Pit cried.

"I've missed you too much."

"Please don't ever leave me."

"I never will."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Sorry with how long it took for this update! Work has really picked up and I've had no time to write at all! Hopefully they will hire new people soon so I can get some fucking days off and relax and write.**

* * *

They didn't say anything for a long time. Pittoo just held Pit lovingly and stroked his hair. He would give him little kisses where some of the injuries still remained. Pittoo would sink his hand in the golden water, cup it, then trickle it down his injuries. Pit would hiss and cling onto Pittoo as the stinging coursed through his body. The dark angel would pause in his healing process and kiss his boy's head. Once Pit stopped hissing, Pittoo would kiss the healed skin and move onto the next injury.

The two ended up spending the next two hours in the hot spring together. They talked about what the other had been up to during the year they were separated. Pittoo told him about how every battle he had been in was staged with Palutena. How the humans he had "killed" were actually unconscious somewhere in Skyworld. He also had managed to get his hands on Hades' battle strategies for the war.

Pit hadn't realized just how much effort Pittoo had put in to help Palutena. He realized all the sacrifices he had made to make sure everything went in her favor. Pittoo told him many times throughout his story that the sooner he did everything to help Palutena win, the sooner he could return to Pit. And that squeezed Pit's heart. The whole time he had been loathing the other for betraying him, the other had been doing everything for him. There was regret seeping into his veins.

"Pittoo?" Pit asked in the middle of the darker boy's story.

"Hm?"

"I've been kinda wondering all day but-" He looked up at the older boy with those big blues. "-how exactly did you find me? Stagger had those markings all over his house. It was supposed to be hidden away." Tears started to sting behind his eyes. He clung to Pittoo as those horrid memories flashed through his mind. "I wasn't ever supposed to be found. I kept hoping that Lady Palutena would send someone to find me but with all those markings everywhere, I started to lose hope. I didn't think anyone would find me but then you did. You found me despite that I was hidden from all gods. How?"

Pittoo carefully wrapped his arms around the trembling boy. He rested his chin on the brown fluff of hair. "It wasn't easy. I felt like I was looking for wind. I couldn't go into the area where you fought Hewdraw because centurions were in there. I couldn't go in until they were cleared out. When they were gone, I found your bow in the water and then the marking _he_ used to cut off Paluten'a power. Then some little girl came up to me and asked if I knew you. Good thing you saved her. She saw _him_ carry you away. Without her I wouldn't have found you."

Pit gasped and looked up at the other. "Really? The little girl I saved from the fire?"

Dark Pit nodded and brushed his bangs out of his face where he kissed the exposed forehead.

"I'm glad you're not really a traitor. I'm so happy to have you back. I'm sorry for hating you. Do you think you can forgive me?" Pit wondered.

"There's nothing to forgive, Pit. You didn't know."

"I know but-"

Dark Pit place a finger over his lips. "No buts. You didn't know. You weren't supposed to know. So don't worry about it okay? As long as you don't hate me, then it's fine."

"I don't hate you, Pittoo. I mean, when you 'betrayed' us and I thought it was real, I did but now that I know it was all an act, I don't." He looked up at him with those gorgeous blues. "I love you Pittoo. Even when I thought you were a traitor." He looked at him sheepishly and blushed. "I couldn't exactly get over you."

Pittoo leaned and placed his lips upon his forehead, his nose then his lips and whispered, "I'm glad. It'd be a pain to woo you over again."

Pit smiled and kissed him back tenderly.

From the entrance of the hot spring room, Palutena and Pricropi watched the two angels kiss. They hadn't meant to walk in on their tender moment. They merely came in to give Pit something to subside the pain in his back and have Pittoo explain Hades' next move. But when they walked in, they accidentally eavesdropped on the two. They watched how the two interacted and couldn't help but smile at the sweet scene before them.

Palutena felt the utter most guilt as she watched. It had been her fault for separating the two. She had caused them both so much pain.

_Pricropi _The goddess said in the mind of the elder angel.

White-Wing glanced up at her.

_Let's not disturb them tonight. _

Pricropi held up the small potion in his hold. _And what of this, Lady Palutena? I thought you wanted to give Pit this potion to ease the pain from his back?_

Palutena nodded. _I do. We will put it in Pit's room and leave instructions. _

_And what about Pittoo, M'lady? I thought you wanted to hear Hades' plans. You also said you wanted me to measure his wings and see if they will work for the operation. _Pricropi shook his head and glanced back at the two. _I still can't believe he is willing to give up his wings. No angel has ever had their wings taken and still allowed his essence. This procedure could be critical. He could die from this._

_I think he's aware of this._

The elderly angel glanced up at the goddess. _And he is still willingly to do it?_

Palutena nodded.

Pricropi smiled and looked back at the couple. _He really cares about Pit._

_He does. That's why, no matter what happens. We will find a way to keep him alive. I don't know if I could handle seeing Pit's heart break again._

_Understood m'lady._

_Let's give them this night to be with each other. I will talk to Pittoo tomorrow about Hades' plans. Then the two can have a few days to prepare for the procedure. _

_Understood._

_Now let's go inform Skyworld what happened._

And with a wide smile on both faces, the two left the room.

The angels only spent a few moments together in the hot spring before they decided they had shriveled up enough. Dark Pit got out of the hot spring and grabbed Pit a towel which he wrapped around him. When the towel was on, Pittoo scooped him up in his arms and walked out of the hot spring.

All of Pit's injuries had been healed. It was like nothing had ever happened. The only proof from the abuse were the humerus' sticking out of his back and they provided a large discomfort for him.

Pit bit his lip and closed his eyes as his body was moved. He still felt the flame burning on his back and tiny shards piercing down his spine.

Dark Pit watched the pained expression on the boy's face. It tugged on his heart strings to see he was still suffering. All the older boy wanted was to end it. And that was why he was giving him his wings. He couldn't stand to see the pain in those blue eyes any longer. Even if it caused himself pain and misery or even death, it would be worth it to see those ocean blues gleam like the sunlight. Pit was the thing he had been searching for his whole existence. He filled the void in his meaningless life and he would do anything to make the other happy. He was no longer the unwantedly popular kid, who was the best flier in school yet who hated everyone and isolated himself. He was a young man that was head over heels in love with a boy with the worse luck but still managed to smile. And he would do anything and everything to keep that smile on his face.

They reached Pit's room and entered inside. Dark Pit walked over to Pit's bed and gently placed him on it. He noticed a potion and a note beside his bed and read it.

_Dark Pit,_

_Have Pit drink this. It will help the pain in his back._

_I have some food coming for you both to munch on. You both must be starving. I will take it upon myself to let my people know what happened. I will exclude the graphic details. They will only know that Stagger kidnapped him again and tortured him then burned off his wings. I will also be informing them that you were never a traitor and saved Pit. They will see you as the hero you are but don't worry. You won't have any visitors tonight. You will have the rest of the evening to be with Pit. Enjoy!_

_Tomorrow, I require your presence once you wake-up. We need to go over Hades' plans now that he has lost his precious commander. After that, Pricropi (White-Wing) will need to run some tests and measurements on your wings for the operation. I can't thank you enough for this sacrifice, Pittoo. It truly shows me just how much you love my son. If there is ever anything I can do for you, you only need ask. You have my everlasting gratitude. Thank you again and enjoy your night._

_-Palutena._

"Pittoo? What is that?"

The dark angel glanced sideways. "It's a letter from Palutena. She gave you this potion for your back." He handed him the potion. "She also said she has some food coming for us and that we won't be disturbed tonight."

Pit's eyes glistened. "Food!?"

Dark Pit laughed and nodded. "Yep."

Pit gulped down the potion and sighed in relief when he felt the pain starting to numb. He glanced back up at Pittoo and smiled. "So I get to eat all I want and be with you the whole night?"

Dark Pit smiled softly and nodded. He cupped Pit's chin and leaned in for a kiss. "The whole damn night."

Pit smiled and leaned into the kiss. They moaned at each other's taste. Sugar sweet and heavenly with a blend of perfection. Their lips graced together in a sweet rhythmic dance. It was soft and gentle, and perfect. Plump lips created in perfect harmony for each other.

Dark Pit licked against those lips and gained access into the other's mouth. The kiss began to pick up from a sweet tender kiss to a hot passionate one. Their dance shifted to a tango. Their breathing started to escape them as they battled against each other.

Pittoo grabbed Pit's cheeks and deepened the kiss. Both faces were heating up as Dark Pit subconsciously straddled Pit's hips and kissed harder.

The action managed to cause Pit's towel to accidentally slip off. It triggered something in Pit's mind. He screeched and pushed Pittoo off him.

Pittoo stumbled backwards and watched in confusion as Pit covered himself with his hands. He realized then what he did and curled up in his blankets.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I didn't mean to. I just…I don't know. I don't want you to see me like this. I'm ugly and disgusting. I'm not worthy to you." He wept.

Anger flared inside Pittoo as he saw this reaction. Not for what Pit did but for what Stagger had done.

"You are not ugly or disgusting, Pit." Pittoo said calmly as he slowly approached him.

"Yes I am! I'm ugly tainted worthless garbage."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! I-If you saw me like this you wouldn't want me. I'm just sloppy seconds."

"No you're not."

"Then why is it you don't touch me?" Pit cried "It's because I'm ugly! I've been made into a whore and you don't want me!"

Dark Pit approached the blanked Pit and uncovered the boy's crying face. Pit tried to cover himself but Pittoo had a firm grip on it. He looked at Pit with a soft look and gently wiped the falling tears with his thumb.

"Haven't I proved that to you?" Pittoo asked gently. "Haven't I shown you just how much I care about you?"

"T-then why don't you touch me? I know you want to. I've seen it in your eyes."

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"N-no."

"That's why." He whispered.

"But you want to!"

"You are desirable Pit. I admit I've had my lustful thoughts but I never acted on them because of this. I wouldn't want this to happen. I haven't touched you because you never wanted me to. When you are ready for me to touch you then I will but until then I won't. I want you to be emotionally and mentally okay with it. I want you to want me to. I will never take advantage of you and I never will."

"B-but what if I never get over this? What if I never want you to?"

"Then I never will."

"But-"

"Pit, nothing you say will change my mind, okay? I will NOT do anything you don't want me to."

"But Pittoo? Would you still even want me? I mean, you say you do but I'm not pure anymore. I've been tainted. I can't-" the tears fell rapidly. "-I couldn't save myself for you. I'm just a whore."

Dark Pit cupped Pit's face and looked at him sternly. "You are NOT a whore Pit. What happened to you doesn't make you one. Forget everything Stagger ever said to you! You're not tainted. I still love you no matter what happened to you. I still want to be with you. Always and forever. So please-" He pecked his crying eyes. "-don't doubt me anymore."

Pit nodded and slowly came out of his blanket shell. He pressed his lips onto Pittoo's and whispered an apology.

"I'm sorry Pittoo. I'm sorry for doubting you. I shouldn't have but I'm really messed up right now."

"You've been through a lot. You need to relax and take a few days off."

"But what about the war? And Hades? And what about Stagger?"

"Don't worry about any of that now." He pulled the blanket burrito angel into his lap and held him. "I'm going to go over some stuff with Palutena over the war tomorrow. And don't ever worry or think about that fucker again. He's dead."

"How do you know?" Pit asked worriedly. "He was still alive when we left the house. What if he comes after me again?"

"Pit, there is nothing he can do to you. I cut off his arms and legs. Fuck, I cut off his dick, gouged out his eyes and punctured his lung! If he wasn't dead then he is now. Don't worry, okay? You just need to take it easy."

Pit nodded into Pittoo's chest.

"By the way, you're wearing shorts. I wouldn't have seen anything anyways."

"Oh…yeah but still."

"Don't worry. Just relax okay?"

Pit nodded again into Pittoo's chest.

He clung onto him and closed his eyes as he tried to forget everything that had happened. He took a deep breath and relaxed into Pittoo's hold. He inhaled the familiar musk that always comforted him. Oh how he missed this. He missed being held by the older boy whom would gently caress patterns into his skin. The feeling of those soft fingertips trailing along his flesh sent out a shiver through his being. But it was a good thing. It was relaxing. It was calming. It was Pittoo.

This had been the touch he had longed for. To be held like a treasure. To be caressed with love in each pattern. To be kissed and hear sweet nothings by the boy he adored.

Soon he found himself slip into a light sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Dark Pit ended up waking Pit when the food came. He knew that he needed to sleep but he also really needed to eat. He had probably been starved again by that monster human, so he needed to fill his stomach. He also needed to regain his strength for the surgery to come.

Pit groaned at first but when he smelled the deliciously cooked goods enter the room, he jolted awake. His mouth drooled as he gazed upon the mountain of food. Immediately he dug in. He scarfed down, the lamb, the juicy steak, the buttery mashed potatoes, sweet wheat bread and drained it down with rich grape juice. He was eating so fast Dark Pit blinked and the plate was gone. He had to snap and lecture the other to slow down before he got sick, which he did. He ate so fast on an empty stomach that he threw up over Pittoo. The older boy wasn't exactly please with that. He ended up taking the tray of food to his room so he could change and prevent Pit from stuffing his face again. He left him with a roll of bread, soup and water.

Pit nibbled on the bread and slowly sipped his soup and water. He let out a happy moan as he started to fill his empty stomach. He decided to take the moment of Pittoo's absence and put some clothes on. He changed into a pair of shorts and slipped on a toga that didn't require to go over his wings. When he was dressed he returned to the bed and removed the blanket that had been puked on.

When Pittoo returned, a new set of covers had been made on the bed and Pit was waiting patiently for the return of both Pittoo and the food. Dark Pit smiled and rolled his eyes as he looked at him. He looked like a puppy who was showing he could be good. He walked over to him and set the tray down. He scooped Pit up in his arms and together they started feasting.

By the time they finished their dinner, it was night. Dark Pit gave him the last of the potion which he gulped down. The pain had been numbed again. Pit let out a loud yawn as he lids became heavily. Dark Pit climbed into the bed with Pit and placed him on his stomach so he wouldn't sleep on his back. Despite that the pain was subsided, it wouldn't be a good idea for Pit to wake up on his back. Dark Pit pulled the blanket over both bodies then cuddled up beside Pit. He placed his hand under the pillow and noticed there was something under it. He pulled it out and saw it was the Dark Pit doll from three years ago. He glanced over at Pit.

Pit smiled at him sheepishly as his cheeks grew red. "Um, I can explain?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and threw the doll on the other side of the room. He snuggled up to Pit and kissed his cheek.

"You dork. I'm not even going to question it right now. I'm too tired."

They both closed their eyes and started to drift into sleep when Pit whispered, "Pittoo?"

"Hm?" the darker boy groaned.

"I love you"

Dark Pit opened his heavy lids and pecked the boy's cheek. "I love you too."

He shut his eyes and Pit snuggled up closer to him. Both angels fell asleep in each other's hold

* * *

Dark Pit didn't wake up until mid-afternoon. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until he passed out last night. Then again, yesterday had been a very long day. He spent half of it looking for Pit, then beat the shit out of Stagger and rescued his damsel in distress, returned home to Skyworld and spent the rest of the night with Pit.

Speaking of Stagger, Dark Pit wanted to check in and see that the fucker was indeed dead. There was no way he could survive the blood lost or the punctured lung but he would check for Pit's sake. If by some miracle he was still alive, he would kill him right then and there. No way would he leave that fucker alive. Not again.

Pittoo slowly opened his eyes and turned to see Pit was still sleeping.

Last night Pit had whimpered and cried out in his sleep. He woke up Pittoo every time and sometimes himself. Pit grabbed onto Pittoo and cried from the nightmare all the while the elder boy cooed to him and kissed his head. He managed to calm him down enough for him to sleep. He did manage to get some decent shut up before Pit squirmed and had his night terrors.

The older boy smiled at the relaxation on the younger boy's face. He let out little snores as he drooled slightly. Dark Pit chuckled at the same way the boy still slept. Nothing had changed and he was glad. He brushed his hair out of his face. Pit moaned lightly at the touch and shifted a little. His brows furrowed and he whimpered in pain. Dark Pit glanced to see he moved his wings a tad which was the result in his pain. He sighed and leaned down to kiss the boy's cheek.

_Just rest and build up your strength, Pit. The sooner you do, the sooner I can give you my wings and take this pain from you. _Dark Pit thought.

He slowly detached himself from Pit's hold and slipped onto the cold floor. He walked quietly out of Pit's room, giving the sleeping boy one more look before he left. He walked towards his old room and to his luck he found it had been left alone (probably thanks to Palutena). He walked towards his dresser and slipped on a dark toga with a thick brown belt. He slipped on some sandals then turned towards the door.

He strolled down the corridor towards Palutena's war room. He figured if he had to meet the goddess about Hades' battle tactics it would be there. While making his way there, he noticed that angels and centurions bowed, saluted and clapped as he walked by. He looked at them questionably before he remembered that Palutena informed them of what happened. He really didn't pay them any mind after that. He didn't care whether they hated him or not. Hero or traitor. He didn't give a shit. The only person he cared that hated him or thought him a hero was Pit. No one else.

He reached Palutena's war room and knocked on the door. The door opened and let Pittoo enter the room. He walked towards the tactic table where the goddess was hovering. She glanced over at Pittoo and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Pittoo. I take it you slept well?" She wiggled her fine green brows at him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "I haven't slept that well in a year." Even with the nightmares keeping him up, he slept great. Just by sleeping with Pit again.

Palutena beamed. "I'm glad. You'll get more restful nights these next few days. How was Pit? Any nightmares?"

"Yep. All night but I managed to calm him down."

"Thank you Pittoo. I mean it. And like I said in my note. If you ever need anything, let me know."

Dark Pit nodded.

"Before we begin-" Palutena turned to Pittoo with a serious and dark expression. "-can you tell me what happened to Stagger? That detail was skipped yesterday."

Dark Pit's face darkened. "I cut off his limbs and his dick. Gouged out his eyes and punctured his lung and left. He should have died a slow death. After this meeting I'm going back down to double check. I know he is dead but for Pit's sake I will double check."

"That sounds like a good idea. After Pricropi is finished with your wings, you may go." She turned back to the table. "Now, let's discuss Hades. I suspect he's going to be making a quick move now that he's lost his commander."

They spent the next hour going over Hades' plans. Pittoo pointed out where he was going to change his tactic now that he lost his commander. What bosses he would send it out. Where he was planning to fight. The battle strategies. Boss's weakness and so on.

When they finished going over everything and planned some good tactics, Palutena released Pittoo over to White-Wing. Dark Pit walked over to the flight teacher's temporary office. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the elder angel.

They spent the next hour, examining Pittoo's wings, taking measurements and doing some minor tests. Pricropi walked around the bare chested boy, jogging down notes on his clipboard as he had the boy do some exercises. He had Pittoo raise and lower his wings for a test. He noticed a forlorn look in the boy's red eyes.

"You're going to miss them aren't you?" the elder angel asked.

"Hm?" Dark Pit looked up at the teacher as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Your wings. You're going to miss them."

Dark Pit nodded. "Of course I am. They've been a part of me since I came out of the mirror." He glanced out the window and watched the angels outside fly around.

"Then why give them up?"

"Because Pit deserves them. With everything that has happened to him, he deserves the chance to have a pair of wings that can lift his body off the ground more than a few inches."

Pricropi smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You inspired that, y'know." He glanced out the window and joined Pittoo's gaze. "I still remember that day when I had you kids race. The look on his face when he saw you flying. He was so inspired by you that he managed to get a foot off the ground. I've never seen him so happy until you rescued him. I've seen the way he looks at you and you to him. There is something special between you two."

Dark Pit blushed. He looked away to hide his face.

Pricropi smiled and went back to writing notes. "And I think what you're doing is very noble."

"I don't think so."

The elder angel tilted his head. "You don't?"

"No. I don't want to be thought of as a hero because I'm not. I'm doing this because I love him and I don't want to see him suffer any more. If the price to pay to see him smile are my wings then I will pay it. Besides, he'd have better use of them than me. He's Palutena's captain after all. He needs them and I want to give them to him, not to mention, he's mine and I take care of what's mine."

Pricropi smiled. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the boy. "You are noble Dark Pit and not in a heroic way. You're noble when it comes to Pit. It brings great joy to this old geezer's heart. I've seen that boy suffer in school. I never suspected of bullying, though now it's obvious as day, but one thing is certain. Ever since that race, you lit up his world. So, I thank you Dark Pit. Thank you for being what Pit needs just as he's what you need."

Dark Pit nodded.

The old teacher pulled away and smiled. He glanced down at his notes then at the dark angel.

"Your wings should be perfect for him. They'll be a tad bigger than what they should be for his age but they will work nonetheless." White-Wing's smile fell. "After the operation however, you will be immobile for some time. This procedure could possibly break your back…there is also the possibility that this operation could kill you."

Dark Pit seemed unaffected by this. "I won't die. I refuse to die now that I finally have him back."

White-Wing smiled. He knew without a doubt that Dark Pit would be able to survive it.

"Well, Dark Pit. This concludes what I need. We can probably begin the operation within a week. Depends really on Pit's strength. He has the same risks as you. We need him at his best for this to work. If the operation is successful, you both will be bedridden for a few days to heal up. Then we will be able to teach him how to use your wings."

Dark Pit nodded. He pulled on his toga and walked out of the teacher's office.

Pricropi smiled as he watched the boy he leave.

_He really loves that boy._

* * *

Dark Pit left Skyworld, and flew down to the earth. The sky was a clear crystal blue and the sun was bright and warm. As he flew through the sky, the wind whistled in his ears and swirled around him. He smiled to himself in bliss. He loved flying. He was still the fastest flier in Skyworld but that would soon change. He had a week left to use his wings. Which is why he turned down Palutena's offer to beam him to the abandoned house. He wanted to enjoy every moment he had in the air while he still could.

It took him a few hours to get to his destination. He landed in front of the old house. The place still brought red fury as he recalled how he found Pit. He walked towards the door and opened it. Immediately, he was embraced with a foul odor. He had to back away for a moment as the smell hit him. He coughed and gagged as he tried to get away from the smell. He took several deep breaths of the clean air outside then turned towards the house. He knew that smell. Rotting corpse. He braced himself and went back into the house, only making it to the doorway. He saw what he needed to see. Stagger's limbless body where he left it. No sounds came from the body. He didn't need to go inside to know he was dead. The smell was proof enough.

He glanced at the body with hatred flowing through him like static.

"You fucking piece of shit." He said to the body. "You deserved worse than what I gave you. You're going to haunt him in his dreams for months just like last time. You piece of shit. You damaged him. That doesn't mean you've won. You may still be able to torment him in nightmares but I will fix him. I will spend the rest of my life fixing him. You've lost. You fucker."

Dark Pit held up his hand and aimed it at the house. The tattoos around his arm lifted and swirled until it looked like his arm was in flames. He pushed the fire out of the burning palm, causing a huge inferno to burst out. He scorched the top of the house then aimed at the dead carcass inside. He made sure it was burned to a crisp before he set the rest of the place on fire. Once the whole house was engulfed in flames, he turned his back and took to the sky.

* * *

Pit sighed as he ate the remaining eggs from his breakfast tray. He devoured all the food within a half hour since he had been scolded last night to eat slowly. He didn't want to puke on another set of covers. Pittoo wouldn't be happy with that.

He sighed and glanced to the empty spot beside him on the bed. He hoped that Pittoo would return soon from Lady Palutena and Mr. White-Wing. He missed him and wanted to spend more time with him.

He whimpered as he reached for his refilled potion. His back still hurt horribly. He chugged half the bottle then set it back down on the night stand. He sighed in relief as the cold numbness took over and locked his pain away. He smiled to himself and took a deep breath. He glanced towards the balcony window which was letting in a cool breeze that made his curtains twirl. He grasped the bed and pushed himself onto his feet and walked towards the open door.

He walked up to the railings and glanced up at the bright blue sky. He watched his fellow angels and centurions fly around. A few of them saw him and waved while others came over and engaged in conversation. They let him know they were happy he was back and hoped he was okay. Palutena had told them not to mention what happened or ask about his wings. So they didn't. They wanted to but they didn't out of respect for both Palutena and Pit. Instead, they asked about Pittoo. They wondered if he was truly a spy for Palutena and if Pit trusted him. They asked if Pit and Pittoo made up and were back together. Pit blushed at the question and said he wasn't sure but they definitely made up.

He ended up spending quite some time talking to his fellows. Eventually they all landed on his balcony and surrounded him as they asked him questions. Pit didn't mind it at all. He loved talking to his troops. He wanted to know how everyone was and if they managed to get the fires taken care of in the town they had been.

It was nearing evening when the troops and angels left. Pit hadn't meant to take up all of their time. He had been rather lonely without Pittoo or Lady Palutena (who visited him earlier to deliver his brunch) so he enjoyed the company. He was glad he managed to pass by the hours with his friends but now he was lonely again and was on strict orders from Lady Palutena to relax and rest.

He sighed and rested his head in his hand. His eyes wandered over the setting sky. He smiled at the warm orange and pink sunset. It had been awhile since he had seen dusk. He'd been locked away in the dark for what seemed like eternity. He nearly forgot the bliss that came with such a beautiful sight. He only wished he could share this moment with someone.

As in on cue, Dark Pit came into view. He emerged from underneath the clouds and rose into the sky above. Pit watched in awe as Pittoo flew towards him. He felt like time had slowed down. The sun's fading light gave him an orange glow, giving him such a heavenly look. True, he was an angel and that was already a given but he looked even more so with the sun's light. He watched as each flap of his beautiful black wings absorbed more of the sunset's colors, illumining him more. Dark Pit noticed Pit on the balcony. He flashed him a smile then gave a little spiral through the air, showing off his gracefulness and skill.

Dark Pit landed on the rail in front of Pit. He crouched with his black wings arched out, soaking in the sun's glow. He gently cupped Pit's chin and drew in his lips. He kissed with heavy longing and sweet desire. He had only been gone for a few hours but it seemed like an eternity. He closed his eyes and licked his lips against Pit's. He nibbled on the bottom lip. Pit opened his mouth and allowed access for the other. They both moaned at the same time. Both enjoying the taste and the feeling of their mouths moving and tongues swirling. Their kiss began to deepen. Both cheeks were red with blush and heat.

Pittoo broke away from the kiss and grinned at the daze look in Pit's eyes. He chuckled and pulled him in for a quick peck before he sat on the railing and folded his wings. He placed his hands onto Pit's waist and pulled him closer.

Pit immediately wrapped his arms around Pittoo's neck and nuzzled into him. He sighed softly as he inhaled the familiar musk of Pittoo.

"Did you miss me?" Dark Pit asked.

"You're really asking me?"

Dark Pit chuckled. "I like hearing it."

"Yes. I missed you." He pulled away and glanced up at him. "Where'd you go? I thought you were just gonna see Lady Palutena and Mr. White-Wing?"

"I did see them and then I decided to have a little trip down to Earth."

Pit arched his brow. "Where'd you go?"

Dark Pit's smile faded. "I went to the house."

Pit gasped and looked at him with fear blooming in his blue eyes. "Y-you did? I-is Stagger-"

"Dead."

"H-he is?"

Dark Pit nodded. "His corpse was beginning to rot already from the heat inside the house. And in any case, I set the house on fire." He pressed their foreheads together. "You don't have to worry about him ever again."

Pit couldn't hide from the tears that fell from his eyes. He couldn't stop the smile that spread from ear to ear. He gripped Pittoo's face in his hands and planted multiple kisses on his neck and face.

He felt the weight on his shoulder finally lift after all these years. True, he would still suffer through the nightmares that were to plague him. But the knowledge that had been presented to him now would be one that could help ease him through them. That and knowing that Pittoo was the one that set him free.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: They cut my hours at work so I have more time to write now. Yay!**

**Also, I'm super sad about Iwata's death and I felt like maybe we all could use a distraction. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pit hugged the other for several more minutes before he released the other. He said several thank yous and planted more kisses on Pittoo's face. Dark Pit said nothing while he allowed the other to smother him in kisses. He knew how much this had meant to him. He ended up swooping the boy into his arms and walked towards the hot spring room. After the day Pittoo had, he needed to relax. Honestly, he was still exhausted from the amount of flying he'd done the past few days and then the fighting he did yesterday. Despite that he had a good night's rest and a long soak in the spring the day prior, he was still tired. So he thought a nice long soak in the spring again with his boy was just what he needed.

Dark Pit only put Pit down once they reached the hot spring to remove his own clothes. He let Pit take off his own clothes (seeing how after everything he had been through, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for him to do it) then scooped him back into his arms before he sat them in the spring. Both let out a relieved sigh when they felt the warm water.

Pittoo closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest of the spring's edge while his arms snaked around Pit's waist. Pit smiled and snuggled up against the other. He placed his head on Pittoo's chest, closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

He jumped when he felt the arms firmly shaking him. He found himself back in the house. The cold night air barely seeping into the house he was locked in. He felt those rough hands gripping him tightly to the point of bruising. He could feel the other on top of him, raping him, telling him how worthless he was and how he belonged to him.

He screamed and pushed away. He heard a loud clunk sound and then fell back into something wet. He opened his eyes and found he was underwater. He swam to the surface and gasped for breath when he emerged. He gasped again when he saw Pittoo rubbing the back of his head.

"Pittoo!" He huffed and swam towards him. His blue eyes wide with concern. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Dark Pit opened a strained eye and looked at him. "You pushed me and I slammed my head against the spring's edge."

Pit gasped. "I'm so sorry Pittoo!" His hands covered his mouth before he moved to examine the other's head. "Are you bleeding? Are you okay? Ohmygosh, Pittoo! I-I didn't-"

"Its fine, Pit. It's my fault anyways. I was trying to wake you up."

"Wake me up? Did I fall asleep?"

Dark Pit nodded. "You started whimpering so I tried to wake you up and I guess that triggered something. Next thing I know, my head is hitting the rock and you're falling into the water."

"Ohmygosh Pittoo! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

"I said its fine." He looked over at him. "Are _you_ okay?"

Pit chose not to answer. Instead, he moved to kiss the back of Pittoo's head then returned to his position on his lap.

Pittoo didn't say anything to the unanswered question. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him close.

"Don't forget that I'm here with you." He brushed the side of Pit's head. "This time for sure, I won't leave you ever again. I promise."

Pit smiled and nuzzled into the other's embrace.

The feeling of those strong arms holding him securely around his waist; the gentle strokes that swept past his cheek to brush back a lock of hair; his tips of his fingers traced along the shell of his ear. He smiled again to himself as he breathed in Pittoo's familiar scent. He sighed happily and shut his eyes. He pressed his ear into the older boy's chest. He listened to the sound of his heart beating and felt his own pulsing within his chest in perfect harmony.

The hold and the sound of that beating heart reassured the smaller boy. Pittoo would never leave him again. He was safe.

* * *

The days passed and the two spent every minute together. Palutena informed everyone not to bother the two since they were not only in the process of healing but they had been separated for over a year and needed some desperate alone time. The centurions and angels agreed to it. They all respected the two and did enjoy seeing them together. Not to mention, they were occupied with Palutena's plans for the war.

The two hadn't been so blissful in so long. They'd walk around the grounds, spend time in Palutena's garden where Pittoo would read to Pit or they would snuggle under a tree and listen to the soft singing of the birds. Sometimes Pit would scoop up flowers and give them to Pittoo via hand or sticking the stems into his hair. Pittoo would blush in embarrassment, try to play off the humiliation he felt for the sake of Pit. Sometimes, the two would just spend all day in the hot spring. Cuddling and enjoying the bliss the healing waters brought.

When Pit was heavily on his medicine to the point where he felt no pain whatsoever in his back, Pittoo would treat him to a flight around Skyworld. Dark Pit liked to do this particularly around dusk so they could enjoy the gorgeous sight of the sunset while they flew around together. It was a win-win for both. Pit got to feel the wind in his face while Dark Pit got another chance to use his wings before he permanently lost them; and both got to feel the other's hold.

Some days they didn't do anything except lie in the sun, tan and occasionally doze off. Pittoo seemed to be the one to do that mostly. Pit would watch him sleep in his lap and smile softly. He'd brush Dark Pit's bangs out of his eyes and plant loving kisses along his face while he slept. He knew it was his fault for keeping Pittoo napping in the day all the time because he kept him awake at night.

While the days were fun and happy, the nights were a different story. Pit's dreams were plagued by horrific nightmares. He'd relive his memories but with twisted horror added to them. Some of the nightmares were of Stagger, whose body was lean and boney. His face would be disoriented where he'd have one eye in place while the other was popped out and dangling from the socket. He'd have multiple hands which he used to hold him to the ground while he raped him. Some hands grabbed his member, some forced their fingers down his throat and made him suck on them. One pair mangled through his hair and raked the sharp fingernails against his scalp until it bleed enough to where it oozed in front of his face. Sometimes he would have nightmares from three years ago mix together with his current. Stagger in his human form and Marvs and Slim all raped him at the same time, in front of the arena where they staged Pittoo's execution. The centurions and angels in the stands would point and laugh at him, calling him a runt or a fag as they watched him get raped. Sometimes Pittoo was in those. He'd stand behind Stagger either; facing him with that cold blank stare of his. He'd shake his head at him and say he didn't want a used whore like him or; his back was facing him and he'd walk away as Pit called out and extended a hand to him. Dark Pit ignored his cries and walked towards Hades' laughing transparent form. When Pittoo was close enough, Hades leaned down and swallowed him whole.

There were many times during those nights he woke up more than once, thrashing violently to the point where he popped a joint, cold sweat dripping down from each pore and screaming so loudly he strained his throat. They were so bad that either Palutena or centurions on guard duty came barging in to check on him. They thought the young captain was under attack but when they entered the room all they found was Pittoo embracing Pit and calming him down. They sighed in relief and left the room. They knew there was nothing they could do and Pit was in good hands. And indeed he was. Every time Pit thrashed or whimpered, Dark Pit was there to comfort him. He would gently brush his damp hair and coo to him with a soft gentle voice. He'd press his soft lips against Pit's hot face and caress his cheeks. It seemed to work because it calmed Pit down back into a peaceful sleep. Then Pittoo would have an hour or two to sleep himself before the next round of nightmares began.

It was two nights before their operation when Pit was visited by a new nightmare. His nightmare was about the operation. He and Pittoo were lying on a table on their stomachs. Mr. White-wing had removed Pit's stubbed wings and yanked off Pittoo's. Pit watched as Dark Pit's skin began to pale as blood oozed out of his open wounds. The life liquid became a dark ruby stream, nearly bathing his back in it. Pittoo's black wings were forced onto Pit's back then connected to his spine. Pit cried out in minor pain until he felt the muscles in his wings and moved the bones connected to his back. For a single moment, he was happy. He smiled as he looked over his shoulder and watched the black wings lift him 3 inches off the table. He glanced over at Pittoo and felt all the happiness drain immediately. He screamed when he saw the other. Pittoo's skin was bone white, all color had been flushed out of him. His eyes were bulged out and lifeless. His lips were pale blue as he was kissed by death. Pit jumped off his table and ran to Pittoo. He cried and shook his lifeless body, begging for him to come back. But he didn't. He was dead on that table in a lake of the deep red liquid.

Pit screamed awake, causing Pittoo to jump out of sleep and snap awake.

"Pit! Pit! Calm down!" He grabbed Pit's frantic form. "It's okay! It wasn't real! It was just a dream!"

"But what if it becomes real?" He sobbed. Tears were dropping like rain down his cheeks.

"It won't. He's dead, Pit. I told you I killed him."

"It wasn't him I dreamt about! It was you!" Pit shouted

Dark Pit frowned. "Calm down, Pit. It was just a dream. It wasn't real."

"But it could!"

"And why do you think that? You're just shaken up."

"Because it was about our wing surgery!" Pit looked at Pittoo frantically. "My nightmare was about you dying from it!" Pit's body shook uncontrollably in fear. He wrapped his arms around Pittoo's waist and pressed his face into his chest. His tears soaked his shirt as he desperately clung to the older boy. "You died Pittoo. In my nightmare…you died." He pulled away from Pittoo's chest to look him in the eyes. "What if my nightmare means something? Pittoo, you have to tell me! Is there a chance you could die from our operation?"

Dark Pit said nothing as he looked down into those wet blue eyes. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell him that: yes, he could die from this. He didn't want to see more fear and agony in those precious blue eyes but he couldn't lie to him again. The first time nearly destroyed him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. He pulled Pit back into his chest then gently rested his chin on his head.

"Yes. There is a chance I could die."

Pit gasped and pulled away to look at Pittoo. His eyebrows knitted together as his blue eyes widened with fear at the thought of losing Pittoo forever. Fresh tears began to spill and his body trembled worse than before. He brought his hands to Pittoo's chest, his fingers clinging onto his shirt as his head shook left to right.

"Pittoo…why didn't you tell me?" his tone revealed just how hurt he was at not being informed.

"Because I'm not going to die." Pittoo said flatly. "Yes, there is a possibility I could die but it's not a sure thing. So don't worry."

"Don't worry? Pittoo! There is a chance you can die and you're saying don't worry?!" His blue eyes were pleading. "I can't let you do this if it might kill you! I'd rather never have wings than have you killed for giving me yours!"

Dark Pit frowned and sighed. He pulled Pit in and pressed his lips against his temple. "Pit, I'm not going to die. Do you know why?"

Pit sniffed and shook his head.

Dark Pit gently lifted Pit's chin so he could see those sad wet eyes. "Because I didn't spend over a year pretending to betray you and nearly destroy our relationship just to fucking die."

"But Pittoo-"

"Hey-" He pressed their foreheads together and looked into those eyes. They were still the most beautiful shade of blue in the world. "I'm not going to die. If by some chance, things go downhill during our operation and it looks like I'm going to die, I will fight. I won't let death take me. I lost you twice before and I am not going to lose you a third time."

Pit sighed. Pittoo's words were a comfort because he was indeed a fighter. Whenever things looked hopeless, Pittoo always found a way to come out on top. "You promise you won't die?"

"I swear to you, I won't die." He sealed the vow with a kiss.

Pit spent the rest of the night worrying over that possibility. He knew when Pittoo made a promise he kept it but how could he keep a promise if it was out of his control? There were few times during that night where he watched Pittoo's sleeping form and couldn't help but worry. What if things did go wrong during the surgery? What if Pittoo's life really was in danger from this? He knew he had to talk to Lady Palutena about this. If she confirmed that Pittoo would be okay then he would allow this surgery to go through otherwise he wouldn't.

* * *

After breakfast with Pittoo the next day, the older boy fell back asleep in their bed. Pit decided to take the opportunity to let his hero sleep and talk to Lady Palutena. He planted a soft kiss on Pittoo's lips and left the room.

He walked down the corridors, greeting everyone as he walked by. Most greeted back with smiles and waves while other's stared at what was left of his wings. He felt his face blush in embarrassment and wished that he had grabbed a cloak instead of walking around in his under shirt and shorts. Though, he knew that the weight of the cloth would awaken the pain that was currently sleeping. It was better not to risk it.

A few of the angels and centurions asked if he was okay or say how proud they were of him. Despite everything he went through, he was still able to smile and get through the day. And they saw that as strength. He went through hell but he was able to keep going. But to him, he didn't feel strong at all. He felt weak. The only reason he could stand here today with a smile was because of the sleeping boy back in his room. Him and his guardian who did anything to keep him safe. They were his flame of strength. When he felt weak, they made him strong.

Pit hadn't realized that he had gotten caught up in a conversation until one of the angels mentioned the war. Pit's attention drew back to his solider as he was informed that the war wasn't doing as great as they wanted. They had Pittoo's information and they were able to reclaim some human towns and take down a good portion of the underworld army but they were having difficulty bringing down the big bosses. They had the information to bring them down but they just weren't strong enough. They needed Pit.

The young captain felt guilt begin to crack open inside him. He felt it like a vapor coursing through his being. His troops needed him but he couldn't help. He needed to get back out there and help his troops but how could he without his wings?

He desperately needed to talk to Lady Palutena now.

He hurried towards the War room where he knew she would be. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for the doors to open.

When they didn't, he knocked louder and said, "Lady Palutena? Are you there? I need to talk to you."

Immediately the doors opened.

The angel poked his head inside and saw his goddess standing over the tactics table. He walked over to her, each sound of his footsteps bounced off the walls of the quiet room. She looked over at him once he approached and smiled softly.

"Hello Pit." She embraced him in a cautious hug. "How're you feeling?"

He squeezed back and smiled to himself at the warm embrace. He felt like it had been so long since he had seen her. "I feel a lot better." He pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "I just wish I could sleep better."

Palutena's smile fell. "The nightmares?"

Pit nodded. "I wish they would stop. I don't think they ever will. Can't you do something to make them stop Lady Palutena?"

Palutena shook her head. "I'm sorry Pit. I would've done it three years ago if I could." She gently brushed his hair. "You went through so much." She closed her eyes. "I wish there was a way to take it all away. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Pit. I'm sorry you had to go through with that again. I'm sorry he burned your wings off." Palutena began to cry.

Pit didn't say anything. He just held onto his goddess and joined in with the crying.

A few moments passed before the goddess stopped crying. She pecked Pit's head and wiped her eyes. She glanced down at him and gave him a small smile. "What're you doing here anyways Pit? You should be back in your room resting."

"I know but I wanted to ask you somethings."

"And what's that?"

"Is it true the bosses aren't going down even with Pittoo's information?"

Palutena sighed and frowned. "Don't worry about it, Pit."

"So it is true? Please don't lie to me Lady Palutena. The troops told me what's happening."

Palutena grumbled and cursed under her breath. She had specifically told the centurions and angels NOT to mention the war around Pit, let alone talk to him. He needed to rest and not worry about the war.

"We're fine Pit. Yes, the troops aren't strong enough to take down the bosses. They just haven't had the rest. That's all."

"They need me, Lady Palutena! You need me!"

"Yes, we do need you Pit but there isn't anything that can be done until after the operation. You don't need to worry okay? We'll be okay until you get better. In the meantime, Poseidon has been distracting Hades' bosses. Apparently, the underworld forces have been polluting his oceans and the Sea God isn't too pleased. So, we're okay for now."

Pit opened his mouth but Palutena held up her hand. "There isn't anything you can do, Pit. Not until after the operation."

The angel sighed in defeat. She was right. There wasn't anything he could do.

"You're right Lady Palutena." He looked back up at her with his blue eyes. "Which is why I came looking for you. I need to talk to you about this."

The goddess tilted her head to the side. "What is it Pit?"

"Lady Palutena, answer me honestly." His tone was deadly serious which was unlike him. "Is there a chance that Pittoo _could _die from the surgery?"

Palutena said nothing for what seemed like hours. She just looked into those serious blue eyes that held a different fear than the one it normally held. Fear of losing a love.

Knowing she couldn't lie to him, she nodded. "Yes. There is a chance he could die."

The fear consumed Pit's eyes from hearing this. He shook his head before gripping handfuls of his hair. "No no no no no no no! He can't die! I don't want his wings if he can die!" Tears bursted from behind his eyes. "I can't lose him forever!"

"Pit! Pit! Listen to me!" Palutena got to her knees and held Pit's shoulders. She looked at him with determination flaring in her emerald eyes. "We will keep Pittoo alive, no matter the cost. I promise! He has done so much for us. He is hero. I can't let something like this take him. You don't have to worry Pit. Everything will be fine."

Pit gazed into her soft emerald eyes for a long moment before he nodded. He knew with that fiery determination burning in her eyes. She would keep her word. She would do everything to keep Pittoo alive.

"I trust you Lady Palutena."

The goddess smiled. "Good. Now go back to your room and be with him. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the operation."

Pit nodded and hugged his goddess then returned to his room to find a drooling Pittoo.

* * *

The time had finally arrived. The day of the operation. The day that would change both angels forever. One would gain wings; the other would lose wings.

Pit exhaled a shaky breath as he gazed out in the morning pink sky. The morning centurions were changing shifts with the night ones. It was the first time in years that he didn't feel envious as he watched them. He was feeling something different entirely. He was nervous and afraid.

He knew that both Lady Palutena and Pittoo promised he wouldn't die but he was still too fearful. He wanted to believe them. He really did. He never doubted them; it was his luck he doubted. He wasn't the luckiest guy in the world. That was a fact. Sure, in some points in his life he was lucky but majority of the time he wasn't; His whole life he wasn't able to fly; He was bullied and beaten in school; No one liked him because of misunderstandings; He was kidnapped, raped and tortured; he found out he was an angel-made angel; Had his heart broken by the love of his life; captured and kidnapped by his former bully then raped and tortured again and finally; he had his wings burned off. Luck wasn't on his side and he was afraid it would effect Pittoo in the surgery.

"Hey"

Pit jumped as the voice pulled him from his deep thoughts. He whirled around to find Pittoo standing at the entrance to the balcony. His arms were crossed over his chest. His gaze intense.

"Pittoo, you scared me." Pit let out a breath.

"What're you doing?" Dark Pit asked.

"I was just, uh-"

"Having second thoughts?"

"Huh? Wha? No! I-"

"Pit." Dark Pit said sternly.

The boy sighed in defeat. His shoulders sagging and head bowing in shame.

"Okay, I am." He bravely peered his big blues into those stern reds. "I'm freaking out, Pittoo. I'm not the luckiest guy in the world. What if something goes wrong? What if…"

Dark Pit grumbled something before he rolled his eyes and walked towards the smaller Pit. He draped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest. He sighed then rested his chin on the boy's untamable brown hair.

"You've had rotten luck, it's true." Pit sighed and tried to pull away but Pittoo wouldn't allow it. "But so have I. I've also had good luck on my side. That's how I always find you in the most impossible situations. My luck beats the odds. And that's what will happen during the operation if things turn out for the worse. I will beat all odds. I always do."

"But Pittoo, what if-"

"Shhh. We talked about this, didn't we? Everything is going to be okay. Trust me."

"I do, I'm just scared."

"Don't be. Everything is going to be fine. We'll both make it through together, okay?"

Pit nodded and pulled away just enough so he could plant his lips on Pittoo's. "Thank you Pittoo. For doing this for me."

"I'd do anything for you, Pit. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good. Now let's go Worry Wart."

Dark Pit reached for Pit's hand and led him out of the balcony and towards the medical wing.

* * *

**A/N: Mmmm maybe this wasn't the best chapter to distract us from Iwata's death lol The good news is that chapter 14 is almost done so that should be up in a few days. I'm going to aim and have this story enf at chapter 16. This story was only supposed to be 12 chapters long but gdi I can't stop writing.**


	15. Chapter 14

They reached the medical wing within minutes. Pit's body was filled with jitters. His body was shaking with nervous anticipation. Beads of sweat were dripping down his temples. His heart was thumping rapidly against his chest. His hands were sweaty and also clammy. He was a nervous wreck.

Dark Pit squeezed his hand and pressed his lips against Pit's cheek.

"We're gonna be fine. Don't worry about it. Just take a deep breath, okay?"

Pit did as he said and took in a deep breath.

_We're gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine._ He repeated in his head multiple times.

Dark Pit squeezed his hand again then reached for the door. He opened it and led Pit inside.

Palutena and Pricropi were inside the wing, setting up for the procedure. When they heard the door open, they turned and smiled at the two.

"Hello boys!" Palutena greeted them as they entered. She walked over to them and embraced them both into a hug. Pit hugged back while Pittoo just stood there. "Today's the day! Are you two ready?" She pulled away and looked at them.

Both nodded; one with a gleam of fear in his eyes; the other with a blank stare but determination gleaming in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go over the procedure." She glanced over at White-wing.

The elder angel walked over and looked at both boys. "What we'll be doing first is numbing your bodies and then putting you both to sleep. After you're both unconscious, Pit's humerus will be detached. We'll extract Pittoo's wings and then seal them onto Pit's body with Lady Palutena's magic. Then Pit will be done." Pricropi looked at Pittoo. "As for you, Dark Pit, we're going to attempt to grow a pair of wings for you. If my calculations are correct, we should be able to do so without any issues."

Dark Pit's eyes widened. "Really?"

Palutena and Pricropi nodded.

Pit beamed and looked at Pittoo, tugging on his hand eagerly. "We'll both have wings, Pittoo!"

Dark Pit smiled softly at Pit but when he looked at the two before him his smile fell. "If it becomes too critical, leave me without them."

"But Pittoo!" Pit gasped. "Don't you want wings too?"

"I do but I can live without them. It'll be hard but I'd rather have my life than wings."

"Understood." White-Wing nodded. "Now then, shall we?"

Both angels nodded.

"Alright, follow me." The two turned towards the operating table.

Pit made to follow them but Pittoo yanked him back and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too?" Pit blinked, a little confused at the randomness of his words.

Dark Pit smiled softly and pulled them towards the table.

Pit didn't really know what to make of that little scene. Did Pittoo know something he didn't know? Was something going to happen? The fear and anxiety of losing Pittoo was dwelling inside him. He wasn't going to die right? No, he wasn't. He had both Palutena and his word. He would be okay. Right?

Pit didn't realize he reached the table until he heard Palutena instruct him to lay down. He blinked at her then glanced at the table and saw Pittoo lying on his stomach. White-wing was injecting a needle into his arm. Pit watched as he lied beside Pittoo.

Dark Pit's eyes were a bit hazy as he looked into the other. Pittoo smiled softly and offered his hand. Pit extended his arm and entwined their fingers together. Pittoo squeezed their hands together before he went unconscious. Pit gasped and tried to wake him up but Palutena and White-Wing told him that he was okay. He was just temporarily knocked out for the operation. Pit calmed down a little before he gave his arm to his old teacher and let the small needle inject into him as well.

"Just relax, Pit. Everything will be fine once you wake-up." Palutena's voice echoed as the drug started to fog Pit's mind and suck out his energy.

His eyelids were suddenly too heavy to keep open. He glanced at Pittoo and squeezed his hand before he too fell unconscious.

* * *

Pit woke up to his back in agony. Not as much pain like when he had been whipped or when his wings were burned off. His back felt…heavy.

He slowly opened his eyes and found he wasn't in the operating room anymore. He was in one of the medical rooms. He recognized it from when he used to visit his injured troops. He blinked several times and gazed around the room. To his surprise, he was alone. Where was Mr. White-Wing? Where was Lady Palutena? Where was Pittoo? What happened to the operation? Did they finish?

At that second thought, Pit glanced over his shoulder and gasped. Two big black beautiful wings lied beside him. Pit covered his mouth to hide a gasp as he looked at them. He moved one of the wings to extend out. He hissed as he felt hot pain in his back as he moved the wing but he ignored it. He had wings again! He glanced to his other side and extended the other one. He smiled against the pain as hot tears slid down his cheeks. He had wings! He laughed loudly as he moved the wings. His back was aching in pain but it just didn't matter to him. After everything he had been through, this was nothing.

He was so caught up in the bliss that he didn't realize his left wing move on its own. It circled around and moved the largest feather to wipe away some of the tears that fell. The action caught Pit's attention. He looked at the wing with awe.

"You're moving on your own." Pit said to it. "How?"

The wing stretched out before it folded behind him.

_My wings will take care of you._

"Pittoo?" Pit glanced around the room but didn't see the other.

Pit suddenly realized that he didn't know if Pittoo was okay. He had to know if he was okay or…if he survived.

He was about to get up when Palutena walked into his room.

"Hey Pit. How do you feel?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"I feel great, Lady Palutena. Well, my back hurts but I have wings again! I just can't-" Tears began to form again. He covered his face and began to sob. He still couldn't believe it. He had wings. He had wings! His very own wings!

Palutena smiled. She sat beside him and embraced him in a hug. Tears from her own eyes fell as she took in Pit's happiness. All of this was thanks to Pittoo. Her smile fell a little.

"You'll be able to fly on your own." Palutena whispered as she stroked Pit's hair. "We'll get you up in the air in a few days. You'll have to be bed ridden for a while before Pricropi teaches you to fly."

"I can't wait." Pit said "I can't wait to fly by myself."

"Pit" Palutena said after several minutes of quiet sniffling and hugging. "There's something I need to tell you."

Pit pulled away and looked up at his guardian. "What is it, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena took a deep breath. "Something happened during the operation."

Pit's smile took a nose dive. The happiness was instantly sucked out and replaced with fear. His heart began to beat rapidly. His nerves tingled with despair as his body shook. "What happened to him? What happened to Pittoo, Lady Palutena?"

"We're not sure. When we removed his wings, it triggered something. His body began to spaz. He was shaking like crazy. He started having trouble breathing. His heart was pulsing rapidly. We quickly stopped the operation-"

"-Is he okay!? Lady Palutena, is he okay!?" Pit screeched. Fresh tears spilled, this time in fear. His eyes were wide as he took in everything that happened. "Where is he? Where's Pittoo?!"

"Pit, he's-"

Pit didn't wait for Lady Palutena to finish. He bolted out of bed and ran out of his room. He ignored the pain in his back. Nothing hurt more than the squeezing on his heart and the suffocation he was feeling in his lungs. He coughed and whirled around the room.

"Pittoo? Pittoo?!" Pit cried out, his voice full on panic.

"Pit!" Palutena called. "You need to rest! You haven't recovered yet!"

For once, Pit didn't listen to her. He always did no matter what but the fear and panic inside was consuming him. He had to find Pittoo. He _had_ to!

He ran to the room closest to him but when he entered it, he found it empty. He left it and moved to the next one, again it was empty.

"Pittoo, please!" he cried out as he moved to the third room.

"Pit? What are you doing? You need to be in bed!" Pricropi said as he came out of a room across of Pit's.

"Where's Pittoo?" Pit begged him as he ran towards the elder angel.

"Pit, you can't see him right now. He's-"

Again, Pit didn't listen. Instead he ran past the elder angel, almost knocking him out of the way as he ran into the room.

When he entered, he froze at what he saw. Pittoo was pale. Like all the color was drained out. His lips were blue. His eyes were wide. His body was trembling. Nursing angels were frantically hooking him up to wires and strange other things.

"His shaking is getting worse!"

"His heart is failing!"

"He's suffocating!"

"He's dying!"

_He's dying._

"PITTOO!" Pit cried out and ran towards the other.

Dark Pit's eyes moved when he heard Pit call him. He watched the tears fall from his eyes as the boy ran towards him. The other angels tried to stop him, telling him that he had to go back. Pit fought against them, desperately trying to reach him. Dark Pit wanted to call out to him. He tried but he couldn't get his lips to form the worse or use his voice to speak them. He couldn't even move. He was numb. All he could do was watch Pit try to reach him as his body began to fail.

"You can't die Pittoo! You promised! You promised!"

Dark Pit closed his eyes.

_I know. I did. I know it looks like I'm just accepting death, Pit but I'm not. I'm internally fighting to keep my body going. It's hard but I'm fighting. It feels like I'm trying to move motionless gear shifts but they won't budge. I'm fighting Pit. I am. I won't leave you. Not when I have you._

Dark Pit opened his eyes and looked at Pit again. He could see the desperation in those eyes. The fear he had seen when Pit had that nightmare about him. It was like he was reliving one of those horrible memories again. He couldn't accept this. He couldn't give Pit another nightmare. He did this to see him smile and damn it he was going to live to see it!

He closed his eyes and began fighting. He fought against his own body. He fought to get those gears moving!

"Please, let me see him!" Pit begged as he continued to fight. Pit turned towards Palutena. "Lady Palutena, you have to save him! You promised you would!"

It took one moment for the goddess to look into those eyes before her determination rekindled.

"I did promise and I will keep it!" Palutena said to herself. She summoned her staff and marched towards Pittoo.

"M'lady, you've already tried everything! I don't know what else there is you can do!" Pricropi called out.

Lady Palutena ignored her advisor and held her staff out and aimed it at Pittoo. She closed her eyes and used her magic. When she opened them, she found herself inside Dark Pit's mind. It was dark and full of clock gears. Some were collapsing, others were breaking. Some had oil slicked inside the gears. Palutena saw a transparent image of Pit up in the air. She heard groaning and saw Pittoo trying to move a wheel.

"Pittoo!" She ran over to him.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Palutena?"

"What're you doing?"

"I should ask you that! I'm trying to keep my body going!"

"What's happening to you? Do you know?" she asked as she helped him try to turn the wheel.

"No. I have no clue. I just know my body is dying and it has to do with my wings. My body feels like it can't live without them. If you're going to do something, you'd better do it! I can't keep this up forever and I can't lose Pit!"

"We'll give you your wings back-"

"No."

"But Pittoo-"

"No, think of another way or let me die. I'm not taking them back and I'm going to be pissed off if I wake up and they're back on me."

Palutena sighed. "Okay, I'll think of something. Just hang on okay?"

Dark Pit grunted with a nod.

Palutena phased out of Pittoo's mind and back into her own. She opened her eyes and found she was back in the room. She turned to Pricropi.

"Pittoo is fighting to stay alive! He says he body feels like it can't live without his wings."

"Then give them back to him! I don't want them if Pittoo is dying without them!" Pit cried out.

"He doesn't want them back." Palutena turned back to the elder angel. "We have to give him a substitute."

"What if we took one of the feathers from his old wings and you gave him new ones?" White-Wing asked.

Palutena nodded. "I can try that."

She bent down and picked up a few of the fallen feathers off the floor. She hovered her staff over them. They began to glow blue as her magic began to morph them into an exact replica of Pittoo's wings.

"Sit him up! Hurry!"

The angels obeyed and quickly sat the dying angel up. Palutena moved the wings to his back and sealed them to his back.

The whole room was quiet as they watched and waited for something to happen. Moments passed and nothing happened until Dark Pit suddenly inhaled and his eyes flew open.

"His heart is picking up!"

"So is his breathing!"

The color slightly returned to his skin. His blue lips back to pink. His breathing back to normal. Dark Pit glanced at Pit. The edge of his mouth twitched into a small smile before he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"He's stable." Pricropi said after a few moments. He turned towards Pit and Palutena. "It looks like it worked. We'll find out how his body is reacting once he wakes up."

"But he's alive? He's okay?" Pit wept

White-Wing nodded. "He's alive and he's okay. He's probably going to be unconscious for a while. You'd better get back and rest too. All this excitement has surely exhausted you."

Pit said nothing. He just stared at Pittoo. His heart had calmed but not his body. He was still worried and afraid that at any moment he could die.

Palutena hovered her staff over Pit's head. Pit's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed into Palutena's arm. She scooped him up and walked out of Dark Pit's room, taking one last glance at the other angel.

* * *

Pit woke up a few days later. His head hurt like crazy but his back felt better. He opened his eyes just as Palutena entered the room.

"Hey Pit." She smiled.

He rubbed his eyes as he felt déjà vu. "Lady Palutena? Wha-where's-"

"He's fine, Pit. He's sleeping. He's alive. He's going to be okay…for now."

"For now? Did the wings you make not work?" He sighed. "I'm getting tired of waking up to bad news."

Palutena smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Pit. I don't mean to give you bad news. When Pittoo woke up, he said the wings were a good substitute but they wouldn't last long. He said he could feel his body slowly rejecting them." She sighed and sat down on the bed and rubbed her tired eyes. "I've been trying to think of another way but I haven't been able to. I might just have to make another pair of wings again just to buy more time."

"How long do you think they will last?" Pit asked. His voice full of worry.

"A couple of days, maybe."

"I need to see him." Pit decided and sat up.

"You can't Pit. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"You have to stay bed ridden until your body heals and accepts your wings. They almost rejected them when you passed out a few days ago."

"A few days ago? I've been asleep that long?"

The goddess nodded. "Which is good. You need your rest and your body needs to heal."

"I can just soak in a hot spring."

Palutena shook her head. "It wouldn't help your wings. Dark Pit told me his wings don't work in hot springs."

"That's right." Pit looked at his wings. "He told me that too. The day I was thrown off the wall at school." He sighed and leaned back in the bed. "How long before I can get out of bed, Lady Palutena?"

"Does your back hurt at all?"

Pit did a few tests on his back; moving his shoulder blades; folding, unfolding his wings. There was very mild pain. He honestly felt great psychically but emotionally, not so much.

"A little bit."

"I'd say at least by tomorrow you can get up."

"Can I see Pittoo?"

Palutena nodded. "Tomorrow you can."

Pit nodded and glanced out the window.

_Tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow, Pittoo. Hang on._


	16. Chapter 15

Dark Pit gazed out the window of his room. He was hooked up to a bunch of wires to weird machines. He rolled his eyes as he watched an angel girl come in and check the machines. She jot down some notes on her clipboard before she turned to him and smiled.

"How do you feel today, Dark Pit?" She asked him. Her face blushing as she looked at him.

Dark Pit groaned. "I feel like shit. What the hell are these wires and machines even doing?"

"We're monitoring your heartbeat and keeping an eye on you." She winked at him. "We have to make sure your body still functions correctly."

"Well it's not. All this shit isn't going to keep me alive and neither are these fake wings." He snapped. "What's going to keep me alive is seeing Pit but you all refuse to let me."

"Dark Pit, you're in no condition to move."

He hated to admit it but she was right. He was weak and he loathed it. He was always tired. He felt his body draining his energy as it absorbed the fake wings. He could hardly move and when he did it wore him out. He didn't tell them but he was very slowly dying. The wings weren't enough. They would last him a few days before his body completely rejected them. He needed something else but what?

"You know~" The girl said as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She crouched on the bed and pulled down her toga to reveal some cleavage. "I can help make you feel better."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Dark Pit snapped at her in total disgust. "You're going to try and seduce me when I'm dying?"

The girl straightened up and blinked in confusion. "I-I thought-"

"You thought wrong, lady. Did you really think that would even work? I'm not even into girls. I'm into one boy and I'm pretty sure everyone is aware of that."

She attempted to seduce him again. "Maybe you just haven't been with the right girl~"

"You're right because I'm with the right guy."

"Pittoo?"

Dark Pit turned to the gentle voice and smiled softly when he saw Pit peeking into his room.

"Hey." He croaked. He couldn't help the smile on his face at the sight of Pit. It felt like centuries since he'd last seen that face. "Come here."

Pit blushed and slowly entered the room. He walked towards Pittoo and took in his state. He was pale again but he still held some color. He had dark bags under his eyes. He looked so tired. So weak. Pit didn't like it. He didn't like see Dark Pit like this. And he definitely didn't like seeing him connected to so many wires.

"Are you okay?" Pit asked as he got closer to him. "You look tired."

"I'm fine, Pit. C'mere." Dark Pit slowly reached for Pit's hand and pulled him closer to him. When he was close enough, he reached up in effort to kiss him. Pit met him half way and planted their lips together. Dark Pit smiled softly and rubbed his thumb over Pit's as he slowly lied back down on his bed. He turned to the angel girl and said, "You can go."

The girl scoffed and walked out.

"What was that about?" Pit asked, innocently.

"Nothing important. Let me see the wings."

Pit smiled and turned so Pittoo could see his former wings.

"They looked good on you. How do they feel?"

"They feel perfect. Or course they came from you so…" He blushed furiously.

Dark Pit chuckled. "Anything of mine looks good on you."

Pit rolled his eyes and giggled. His smile fell when he looked at Pittoo again.

"What is it?" Dark Pit asked.

"Are you really okay? Please tell me the truth. I…I was so scared when I saw you. You looked just like how you did in my nightmare. I just…I can't lose you."

Pittoo sighed and slowly reached his hand for Pit's. He rubbed his thumb over his again and squeezed tightly. "I'm okay right now. Palutena and I just have to find another way to-"

"-keep you alive?"

Dark Pit frowned. "Yes."

"Oh, Pittoo!" Pit cried out and hugged Dark Pit tightly. "I knew I shouldn't have taken your wings! I knew my nightmare was warning me! Pittoo you have to take them back! You have to-"

"No. I don't want them."

"Please take them back, Pittoo! I want you more than I want the wings."

"Hey." Pit pulled away. Dark Pit smiled softly and slowly caressed his face. "I'm going to be fine, okay? I told you I would fight to stay alive and that's what I'm doing. Palutena and I will find a way, alright? So don't worry."

Pit bit his lip. "I'll try not to."

"Just focus on learning to fly okay? Do you know when you start?"

Pit sat on the bedside and nodded. "Yeah, Mr. White-Wing came into my room yesterday after Lady Palutena came in and said he'd teach me tomorrow."

"Good. Then you can get up more than a foot off the ground." He winked.

Pit blushed and giggled. "Yeah."

The two spent the rest of the day together. They snuggled together on the bed and talked about random stuff while Pit played with their hands. Pittoo read to Pit from one of his favorite books and Pit sang to Pittoo. They had a few kisses were thrown in as well as some make out sessions. They both ate their meals together and eventually fell asleep together.

* * *

They both woke up the next morning when Mr. White-Wing came in to check on Dark Pit. He was surprised to see both boys asleep in Pittoo's bed. He smiled as the two slowly woke-up and walked over to them.

"Good morning boys."

"Good morning, Mr. White-Wing!" Pit chirped happily as he yawned and snuggled up next to Pittoo, whom wrapped his arm around the other.

"I'm surprised to see you in here Pit. Actually, never mind, I'm not." He chuckled. "Though, you should've been in your own room resting."

"I'm sorry Mr. White-Wing! I just really missed Pittoo and-"

Pricropi laughed and held up his hand. "It's alright Pit, I understand." He turned to Pittoo. "How're you feeling today, Dark Pit?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "I'm okay."

Pricropi frowned and nodded. He looked back at Pit. "Well lad, are you ready for some flight training today?"

"I am!" Pit beamed. "When do we start?"

"We'll start in one hour at the training grounds. Sound reasonable?"

Pit nodded his head eagerly.

"No, go get some breakfast, while I check up on Dark Pit."

"Yes, sir." Pit turned to Pittoo. "Is that okay, Pittoo?"

A small smile formed on his lips. He nodded and kissed the boy's cheek. "Go put those wings to good use."

Pit smile and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll be back later Pittoo!"

Dark Pit watched him go then slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Pit waited eagerly for his flight teacher at the training grounds. He was practically bouncing on the ball of his heels in anticipation. He glanced around the grounds, watching as some of his troops practiced. He knew their eyes were on him and his wings. He smiled to himself and opened his them. He stretched them out and released a happy sigh. He glanced back at the beautiful black wings and admired them. These were the very wings that he had admired on the back of his boyfriend for so long. They gleamed in the sun's light, highlighting each of the raven colored feathers. They were so gorgeous, Pit felt guilty for even having them on his back. They were the only black wings in existence and they were Pittoo's. No, they weren't anymore. Dark Pit had refused to take them back. He had given Pit them. These black beauties were _his_ wings.

Pit's smile widened as he stretched the wings out. They were so long and strong. He could feel the muscles as he extended each wing. He glanced up at the sky, seeing other angels and the centurions flying around. He wanted so badly to join them up in the air. To finally be able to fly up there, without any help, just by himself…

He glanced around the area and saw his teacher still wasn't here. Maybe a little practice wouldn't hurt? It wasn't like he _didn't_ know how to fly, he did. He took notes in school and got a passing grade. Lady Palutena helped him fly but it was more of her guiding him with his own wings. She was in control and he just allowed it. It was like having your parent hold your hand while you tried to grow up.

It couldn't hurt to try out his new wings while he waited…right?

He smiled and closed his eyes. He raised his wings up then flapped them. A heavy gust of wind bellowed underneath his wings. He laughed and flapped again. He felt each muscle flex as the wings continued the motion, each time a gust of wind flowed beneath them. He let out another laugh and opened his eyes. Determination and desire sparked like a fire inside his blues. He let another strong flap and felt his body lift the ground.

He watched as the training grounds began to get smaller and smaller the more he flapped his wings. He saw his flight teacher running into the grounds watching him in awe. Heck, everyone was watching him in awe. He smiled and released a loud laugh. He glanced behind his back and watched the black wings take him up to the sky.

He flapped his wings up and stretched them out for all to see. The angels and centurions in the sky all awed at him. Pit couldn't help the grin that was plastered on his face. He only stayed for them to admire for a minute before he took off in the other direction. He honestly didn't care at that moment if his teacher was screaming at him to come down nor the others that were heeding the warning. They didn't understand how he felt. They didn't understand the feeling that stirred inside him. It was like his real self-had just awakened. He felt each beat in his wings as they flapped against the wind current. He felt the swift breeze flow through each tip of his feathers. It was like an old instinct had been waiting to spark to life and now that he had these wings, they were alive and taking their course through his veins.

"I can't believe this! I'm flying by myself!" He laughed loudly in absolute glee.

* * *

Pricropi watched in absolute awe as Pit flew overhead. He had never seen anything like this before. Pit was flying as if he had always been able to. He smiled and followed Pit with his eyes, observing everything the boy did. He flew just like a pro, just like Dark Pit.

The elder angel understood then that it was the wings. Dark Pit's former wings had adjusted to their new host and now were letting him fly the way he was always meant to.

"He doesn't even need lessons. Those wings know exactly what they are doing." He laughed to himself as he watched Pit land a few feet away.

"Mr. White-Wing! Did you see me?! I was actually flying on my own! Whoooo-hoooooo!" Pit laughed and fist pumped the air.

"You did wonderful lad! From my observation, you don't even need lessons."

"Really?" He inquired as he trotted over to the elder angel.

Pricropi nodded. "You were flying like a professional, Pit."

Pit beamed and opened his wings. He peered back to them and said, "It felt like something awakened inside me when I was in the sky." He glanced back at the elder angel. "It's like I've known how to fly all along!"

"I believe the wings have awakened your natural instinct to fly."

"Really?"

Pricropi nodded.

_My wings will take care of you…_

Pit's smile faltered a little as Pittoo's words echoed in the back of his mind.

Pittoo had done so much for him. Now he wanted to return the favor.

"Mr. White-Wing, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Pit."

"I know Pittoo isn't doing too well. How long do you think he has left before he…?"

Pricropi sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell Pit yet but after what was said earlier he knew he needed to tell him.

_The two watched the boy run out of the room to get his breakfast. Once he left, both smiles fell and each angel looked at each other._

"_How're you really holding up?" Pricropi asked, his tone much more serious than it had been before. He overlooked Pittoo's figure. He was looking paler than the previous day._

"_The wings will only last at least three more days. I can feel my life literally being sucked away."_

_Pricropi's frown deepened. He sat down in the chair next to him and let his head fall in his hands. He was silent for several minutes as he tried to think of any other idea to keep this young boy; this boy that had sacrificed so much to just so his lover could be happy, safe and alive. There had to be a way to save this boy. There had to be._

"_I must be honest, Dark Pit. I'm at my wits end. I don't know what else we can do."_

"_Just teach Pit to fly."_

"_But Pittoo-"_

"_-Don't worry about me. Just teach him to fly." He glanced out the window. "If there is really no hope for me, I want to die knowing he learned to fly."_

_Pricropi frowned. "Oh Dark Pit, please don't say that. We'll-"_

"_-White-Wing, don't sugar coat it. I know what is happening to me. I am dying. We've thought of everything. We've tried everything within the past few days. There isn't any hope for me."_

"Pit, I'll be brutally honest with you. Dark Pit has three days left to live unless we can come up with another way to keep him alive. The wings Lady Palutena created aren't working. We've tried everything but nothing is working." The old angel frowned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm at my wits end."

"No…I can't lose Pittoo! Not after what he has done for me. No! I won't let this happen! There has to be another way!" Pit narrowed his eyes. He brought his index finger to his mouth and started to think. "Now let's see…the wings Lady Palutena made for him are sorta working because-"

"-they were from the feathers of his former wings." Lady Palutena chimed in from their minds.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit chirped.

"Oh, Pit! I was watching you from my fountain! I'm so happy to see you flying! You're a natural!" The goddess sounded like she had been crying.

"Thank you Lady Palutena but if it wasn't for Pittoo I wouldn't have been able to fly at all. We need to think of a way to save him!"

"You're right Pit. I made a promise to you. Let's think inside my office." Palutena said and beamed them into her temple. Once both angels were there, she couldn't help but run up to Pit and hug him tightly. "I need to get this out of my system first!"

A few moments passed while the goddess and Pit cried over his new ability. When they finished there happy moment, they got back to their serious discussion.

"The question is; why are the wings you made failing?" Pit asked to himself more than to the other two as he paced around the room.

"Pittoo said his body felt like they couldn't live without his wings." explained Palutena "But why? Angels can live without their wings. They're still angels as long as they have their essence. So why is his body dying without them?"

"Wait a moment!" Pricropi shouted as he thought of something. Both Palutena and Pit turned to the elder angel. "Dark Pit told me the day after he returned with Pit that he's always had the wings since he came out of the mirror. What if that is why his body is rejecting the wings you created? They aren't entirely from the mirror."

All eyes widened at that thought.

"It makes sense!"

"He needs wings from the mirror itself!"

"But it was destroyed the day I found him. The mirror won't work."

"There has to be another way." Pit replied.

"There has to be a way we can trick his body into thinking he has wings from using the broken mirror…but how?" White-wing wondered.

The three sat around the room and brainstormed. How were they going to use a broken mirror to give Pittoo wings?

Pit sighed and closed his eyes. The image of Dark Pit came to his mind as he desperately thought of how to save him. He tried to think of something but his mind ended up wandering down the path of memories. He thought about the first time he saw Pittoo; the day he watched him race and how beautiful he looked flying. That triggered the recent memory of when Pittoo returned to him after announcing that he set the house he was locked in on fire and how-

_Wait a minute. How exactly had Pittoo set the shack on fire? Wait, wasn't there something on his arm? It looked like tattoos but it was really-_

"The burning palm!" Pit gasped

"What?" The elder two piped.

Pit whirled around to them. "The burning palm! Palms! We use the mirror shards and grind them up into a liquid and then we can make a permanent palm on Pittoo's back! His body will think his wings are there and they won't suck his life out because they are from the source itself!"

The two said nothing as they absorbed this.

"Pit…That's a brilliant idea!" Palutena said. "He would indeed have wings but they wouldn't be ones that worked if they were made from the mirror shards. But we would need a base to grind up into the ink as well so his body really believes there are wings."

"A base?"

"That way he can access his 'wings'. He'd need…" Pricropi's eyes widened. He turned towards Pit. "Humerus bones."

Pit gasped. "Like from my old wings!"

"This is it! This will surely work! We just need to gather up all the material and start on the ink. This will be a very close call since it takes two days to prep for the magical ink. Pricropi, retrieve Pit's old humerus bones. I'll go gather up some of the shards. Pit, you go tell Pittoo. We have an angel to save everyone! Let's go!"


	17. Chapter 16

"Pittoo! Pittoo!" Pit cried out as he ran into the other boy's room.

Dark Pit opened his eyes as the voice of the younger stirred him from his slumber. He glanced tiredly at the boy rushing to his side.

"Shouldn't you be learning to fly instead of waking me up?"

Pit beamed. "I can fly now. I didn't even need any lessons! I just knew how to do it! I actually flew up into the sky alone!"

The corner of Dark Pit's lips twisted upwards as he listened to Pit. He could see the glistening in those blue eyes and hear the happiness in his voice. He could even feel it from the vibe the younger gave off. This had been what the older boy wanted. He wanted to see that beautiful smile of happiness on the other boy's lips. He could die happy now that he knew he made the other smile again.

"But that's not the reason I came running in here." Pit explained as he pulled Dark Pit from his thoughts. "We figured out a way to save you!"

Dark Pit raised a brow. "How?"

Pit's smile grew. "We're going to tattoo wings onto you using the mirror shards from the mirror you came out of as ink! So it'll be like a palm weapon but on your back!"

Dark Pit stared at him for several moments as he considered this idea. "It could work."

Pit squealed in glee and wrapped his arms around Pittoo's neck. "Oh Pittoo! You're going to live!" Tears began to form from his eyes at the realization of this. Pittoo was going to live!

"Pit, you're choking me!"

"Oh! Sorry!" He released the older boy's neck. "Lady Palutena and Mr. White-wing are getting the stuff we'll need to make your wings."

"How long will it take for them to tattoo me?"

Pit's smile faltered. "Two days."

"Two days to mix ink?" Dark Pit scoffed. He lied back down on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. "This shit better work."

"It will Pittoo! It has to!"

_It has to._

Several minutes passed before the goddess and the old angel met up with the two. Lady Palutena re-told Dark Pit what they were doing while Pricropi explained how the procedure would work. From everything they informed him of, it sounded like it would work. Dark Pit smiled in small relief. It was nice having that grasp of hope again.

* * *

The two days passed in a blur. Everyone was anxious about the wing palm for Pittoo but no one really noticed his state (except for Pit). Dark Pit was on the bridge of death. He was just as pale as he had been after the operation but now he looked sickly. You could practically see a Reaper by his side, waiting for him to kick the bucket and take his soul.

Pricropi and Palutena, worked endlessly on the ink. They too had noticed Pittoo's state and were in a hurry to get the ink ready. They'd crushed the shards into glittering dust, as well as Pit's old humerus bones. They poured them into the ink and now had to keep an eye on it to make sure it thoroughly dissolved into the ink and mixed well.

Pit had been in charge of taking care of Pittoo, which he didn't mind at all. Heck, he never left Pittoo's side unless it was to use the bathroom. He helped Pittoo eat and gave him potions to ease his pain and always held his hand.

Sometimes at night, he would wake himself up just to make sure Pittoo was still breathing. If he was being honest with himself, he was terrified. Despite the hope he held on to, fear was still floating on the surface. At any moment Pittoo could die and he would never see him again. When he had thoughts like that, he'd end up crying silently which, as hard as he tried not to, woke Pittoo up. He didn't say anything, just watched Pit and squeezed his hand.

Dark Pit's final day had come. The ink was barely done. The wingless boy knew then that they didn't make it. Even if Palutena conjured up another pair of wings, they wouldn't work. His body had fully rejected them. One by one, the feathers fell off until finally the false humerus bone collapsed. Dark Pit felt his body begin to shut down. His life was ticking away. His body began to numb. His hearing turned into white noise. He could see the mouths moving but he couldn't hear any of the voices, even the one he so wanted to hear the most.

He turned towards the crying boy. Tears were streaming out his eyes and down his cheeks like he'd never seen before. He managed to squeeze Pit's hand as they lifted him out of the bed and into a stretcher. His vision started to blur together. All he could hear was his shallow breathing and his heart slowly thumping. He turned his head towards Pit and tried to tell him he loved him but he couldn't find his voice nor the muscle to move his lips. Soon, he couldn't even see him. Everything was a blur. He moved his sightless eyes up to where he knew the ceiling was. He closed his eyes and listened to his heart beat finally stop.

* * *

**Three months later…**

Pit walked out of his room, all clean and ready for the day's event. Today was the day he'd been waiting for for a long time. He smiled to himself as he walked happily down the corridor. A few of his soldiers stopped and saluted as he walked past them, just like they had before. He threw some nods and smiles their way as he continued down his path.

He reached an opening in the hallway that led to one of the many gardens. He glanced at the sundial, seeing that it was almost noon.

"I still have a little time." He said to himself.

He walked deeper into the garden until he reached the middle where a statue had been placed. Pit felt his smile fall as he stopped in front of it. He felt his heart tighten as he looked into the stone figure of Dark Pit. He approached the stone and placed his hand just above the golden plague.

_An angel born from a mirror,_

_Who fell in love with his other,_

_He went above and beyond to keep him safe,_

_He made the ultimate sacrifice giving up his wings, _

_Just so he could see Pit smile._

_We will always honor what you did for us._

_Dark Pit, Pit and Palutena's hero._

Pit closed his eyes and pressed his head against the stone. Tears stung from behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut, accidentally releasing a few.

"Oh Pittoo, I miss you." He whispered to himself.

"Aye, Captain?" a voice called out.

Pit's eyes opened immediately. He wiped away the tears then turned to the solider approaching.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you, sir but the ceremony is about to begin. You better get to the arena."

Pit nodded. "You're right." He smiled softly. "I don't wanna be late for my own ceremony."

He took another glance at the statue. "I love you Pittoo. I'll come see you after the ceremony ends."

He opened his wings and took to the sky. He made his way towards the arena, where three years ago it was meant to execute Pittoo. He sighed and flapped his wings faster. He made it to the arena just in time. He hid behind the stage, adjusting his toga, making sure he looked presentable. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He peeked out of the curtain and suddenly felt déjà vu. He sighed and knew exactly the cause of it. He closed his eyes and remembered when he peeked out of these very same curtains and saw Dark Pit's head in the guillotine. He remembered wanting to go out and stop the whole charade but he saw Pittoo look up at him and tell him no with his eyes.

"Are you ready for this, Pit?"

Pit's eyes snapped open for the second time as a voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see his guardian smiling down at him.

Pit smiled back and nodded. "I'm ready, Lady Palutena."

The goddess nodded. "Alright. Wait for my queue."

Pit nodded and watched the goddess walk out on stage.

The arena cheered when their goddess was presented. Lady Palutena smiled and waved at her people, blowing a few kisses here and there.

"Hello, my people!" Palutena's voice echoed across the stadium. "I welcome all of you to this joyous ceremony! Today, we celebrate our victory against the Underworld Army!" The arena let out a cheerful uproar. Palutena smiled and joined in with their cheering. "Over a year we've been battling against Hades. He thought he could beat us but we proved him wrong! My army cannot be defeated!" The crowd let out another uproar. She waited until they calmed down before continuing again. "The humans are safe and we are at peace! Hades has been defeated by one single angel. An angel who overcame horrific events but still managed to come out strong and end this war."

Palutena turned towards the curtain behind her and began to clap.

Pit pulled back the curtain and smiled as he made his way towards her. The stadium clapped loudly as Pit waved to his audience and approached Lady Palutena. He grinned at her and knelt down before her. The goddess retrieved the medal from the pillow Pricropi held and faced Pit.

Pit beamed up at her, a wide grin on his face as the medal was draped over his head.

"I give you, Pit, Champion of Skyworld!"

Pit rose to his feet and hugged Lady Palutena. The arena erupted with cheers and screams.

"Thank you Lady Palutena!"

"No Pit, Thank you. Hades wouldn't have been defeated without you." She turned to their audience and spoke louder. "And we wouldn't have been able to defeat the Underworld Army without the sacrifice of another." Palutena turned towards Pit. She saw the happiness in his eyes morph into sadness. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. She turned towards the curtains. She raised her staff to open them.

A figure slowly limped out of the shadows and smiled.

Pit's heart stopped. The noise all around him stopped. Time stopped.

Dark Pit stood before him.

Three months ago, they were supposed to tattoo his wings but Pittoo's body rejected the old pair of wings sooner than they thought. His body began to shut down and he died for a brief moment. Palutena was able to bring him back with her magic; however, in order to keep him alive until the ink was ready, he was put in a coma. He was only supposed to be in it for a few days until the ink was finished. When White-Wing tattooed Dark Pit, they all thought he would awaken from his coma but he didn't. Even with Palutena's magic, he never woke up and possibly never would.

That was what Pit thought anyways but here he was. There in the flesh, leaning on a cane to support his weight.

"Pittoo" Tears gushed out of Pit's eyes as he ran towards the other.

Dark Pit smiled and opened his arm for the other boy's embrace. Pit's body collided into Dark Pit's. He wrapped his arms around Pittoo's neck and cried into it.

"Oh Pittoo! You're awake! You're really awake." He sobbed. "I thought I lost you, for real this time."

Dark Pit squeezed the other tightly. He rested his head against Pit's and rubbed his back.

"I promised you I would fight to stay alive and that's what I did. I fought for what seemed like an eternity. Hearing your voice and feeling your hand in mine gave me the strength to keep at it. I knew the harder I fought, the sooner I would wake and see you." Dark Pit whispered against his ear. "And here I am."

Pit pulled away and looked to see tears falling out of those red eyes. Pit placed both of his hands onto Pittoo's cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Pit pressed their lips together.

They forgot their surroundings in that moment. Palutena, Pricropi and the entire stadium watched the two as they were reunited again. The goddess smiled and clapped her hands together. Pricropi looked up at the goddess and joined in. Soon, the area around them began to applaud until the whole arena copied.

Pit and Dark Pit broke the kiss and looked towards their audience. They watched everyone cheer and applaud for them. They even heard a few shouts of "I love you Pit and Pittoo!" "Our favorite couple is together again!" The two couldn't help but blush at the shouts. They didn't know how many fans they had (they only knew of their flight teacher, whom was joining in on those shouts).

Palutena smiled and walked over to the two. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around both of her angels.

"I'm so glad to have you two back together." She whispered to them before she planted her lips on both of their foreheads. She pulled away with a smile and looked at her crowd. She stood tall and showed the two to the stadium. "My people of Skyworld. I give you, my champion and my hero." She turned to the two behind her. "Take a bow, boys."

Pit smiled and nodded. He looked at Pittoo and grabbed his hand. They slowly walked closer to the center of the stage.

"Do I have to?" Dark Pit groaned. "I don't even consider myself a hero."

"I do." Pit smiled. "You saved my life so many times, I wouldn't be here without you."

Dark Pit smiled and brought Pit's hand to his lips and kissed it, causing Pit to giggle and blush.

They made it to the center of the stage. Pit smiled and bowed before his peers. He glanced at Pittoo and grinned encouragingly. Dark Pit rolled his eyes but smirked. He activated the tattoos on his back and two big wings made out of mirrors opened. The whole audience let out an awe (Pit included) as they stared at the mirror wings.

"It-it worked! The ink, it actually-"

"-Yup. I now have a flightless pair of wings made up of a mirror. That's a new one."

"They're so cool though! Hey! We could use them as a disco ball!" Pit giggled.

"We're NOT using my wings as a disco ball."

"Aww c'mon Pittoo. We could use them for the celebration." Palutena winked.

"No"

Pit couldn't help but laugh. He pulled Pittoo towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He smiled widely and opened his wings. Dark Pit's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

"Pit, no!"

But it was too late. Pit took to the sky with Pittoo in his hold. Dark Pit snapped and demanded Pit to take him down but the younger didn't listen. Instead, he hugged him tighter and twirled in the air. Dark Pit clung to him but closed his eyes and smiled at the familiar feeling of wind on his face. It had been so long since he felt this. He opened his eyes and found Pit smiling at him.

"I finally get to fly you in the air." Pit said.

Dark Pit smiled softly. "How does it feel to have working wings?"

"It feels amazing but it feels better having you in my arms." Pit nuzzled the other. "I really missed you Pittoo."

"I missed you too. Everything is going to be better now. Stagger is dead. Hades has been defeated. The war is over. You have wings that can fly. I have wings that will keep me alive. And there is nothing that will keep us apart now. We can finally be together."

"Together forever?" Pit's eyes glistened against the sunlight.

Dark Pit smiled and nodded. "Together forever, baby."

* * *

**One year later…**

Dark Pit sighed as he walked out of his office. It had been a long day of teaching for him. Palutena had given him the job as the obstacle instructor. He made the new recruits run courses and got to yell at them and call them names (that was his favorite part). He was a stern instructor but he was also fair. His students definitely respected him. They'd heard the stories of Pittoo's heroic deeds and how he sacrificed his wings for Pit and nearly died for the boy he loved.

The angel yawned as he walked down the corridor. He still had to use the cane to help him walk. It wasn't that he couldn't walk, he could, but his balance was off since he no longer had wings. Pricropi told him when he woke up from his coma that he would probably be very dependent of the cane and it may be a permanent state. Dark Pit honestly hated the cane. It made him feel weak but he did need it to walk. The fake wings on his back were his life source and nothing more. He couldn't do anything with them really. Sure, they looked cool, mirror shards that hovered over his back were shaped like wings. At any time he could activate and deactivate them. However, they did nothing to support his balance.

He walked past the training grounds and saw Pit teaching his troops some new moves. He watched as his boyfriend flew in the air and perform a spiral attack. The troops watched in awe as Pit performed the move.

Dark Pit smiled to himself and continued towards his destination. He didn't want Pit to notice him. He had something he needed to do before they met later in Pit's room.

He finally made it to his destination: Palutena's temple. He walked up the stairs and entered. He walked down the goddess's long hallways until he reached the room with the fountain. He found the goddess hovering over the fountain, watching Pit train her troops.

"Palutena."

The goddess glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Dark Pit.

"Hello Pittoo. How're you today?"

"Fine. I need to talk to you."

The goddess arched a green brow. "Oh? What is it?"

"Remember when I rescued Pit and you said if I ever needed anything to ask?"

Palutena nodded. "Of course."

"Well, I want to cash that in now."

Pit glanced out his balcony window, taking in the sweet sunset that painted the evening sky. The sky was still sky blue but it also had a darker grey blue with a desert pink mixed in. Golden highlights bounced off the clouds, illuminating them and scattered in separate pieces throughout the sky. It was honestly breathtaking.

The young boy sighed and glanced back at his bedroom door. Pittoo was running late. He should've been finished with training. He didn't see him when he went to the hot springs. Where could he be?

He released another sigh and glanced back towards the sky.

_Tonight will be the night. _Pit thought to himself. _Tonight's the night, I let him._

Pit had been thinking about this for months. It had been a year since the incident with Stagger. He never thought that he would ever want anyone to touch him again. That horrible being had destroyed him in so many ways but Pittoo had been there to pick up the pieces. He didn't want to give himself to Pittoo because he felt like his boyfriend deserved it (which he did). He had made it very clear that he would only have sex with him if Pit wanted it. Pit didn't think he would ever want it because of Stagger but things had changed with him. His body had changed.

He had always seen Pittoo as an attractive guy (of course because he looked like him) but now he was seeing him in a different light. A desirable light, a lustful light. He caught himself staring at the older boy's bare chest more often than he used to. His eyes would fall down his toned body, over his abdomens, belly button and then follow his happy trail to his crotch. He caught himself blushing more times than ever at the thought of what it would feel like to have Pittoo inside him. When those thoughts occurred he couldn't help but pleasure himself. He felt shameful but he couldn't help it. His body just wanted to feel Pittoo so badly. Despite how badly his body wanted him, he couldn't come to himself to ask Pittoo. He had more dreams of Dark Pit (sure they were wet ones but dreams nonetheless) than anything else. He knew deep down that he couldn't contain the urge inside anymore. He wanted Pittoo. He wanted him to be inside him and that was what Pittoo had asked.

Now was the night he would finally feel him.

He bit his lip and glanced down to find a bulge forming. He smacked himself in the head for getting carried away in his thoughts. At any moment Pittoo could walk in and how was he supposed to explain this? Well, maybe it would be a good way to break the ice.

The door to his room creaked open. Pit glanced over his shoulder and saw Dark Pit enter his room. Oh boy.

"H-hey Pittoo." Pit squeaked.

Dark Pit glanced over at him. He raised a brow at the squeak in the boy's voice. "Hey. What're you doing?"

"Just, uh, watching the sunset."

"Why do you look so nervous?" Dark Pit asked as he walked towards the other.

"Um, I-"

"Are you okay?" Pittoo reached for his arm but Pit smacked it away. "Pit! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I-I'm fine, Pittoo, really!"

"You don't sound fine." He reached again for the boy's arm. His grip was tight and he yanked Pit around. Pit squeaked when he was forced to face him. His face was completely red. He bit his lip and looked down. Dark Pit followed his gaze and felt his own face redden. "Oh." He glanced at the boy and smirked. "Were you thinking about me?"

Pit bit down on his lip harder. When he looked up at Pittoo, there was a glimmer of lust blazing in those eyes. He closed them and grabbed Pittoo's face and slammed their lips together. Dark Pit's eyes widened at the unexpected kiss but happily returned it. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. Pit's arms snaked around the older boy's next and pressed harder. Their mouths moved together, in a perfect rhythm that only their lips knew. Pit's tongue slithered into Dark Pit's mouth and found the other's mouth muscle.

Dark Pit started to grip Pit's clothing as he hungered for more. Pit broke the kiss and moaned when Pittoo started biting his neck. He let out little whimpers as the teeth nibbled against his skin. His tongue glazed over his flesh like it was a sweet treat. The sensation Pit felt was intoxicating. The tips of his toes curled as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He felt his member harden at the rich lust that was washing over him.

"Pittoo," He breathed. The other stopped and glanced up at him. "Touch me."

Dark Pit's eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?"

Pit nodded. "Yes, I want you to. I want all of you." He grabbed Pittoo's face again and kissed him with such hunger. "I want to feel your hands touching me." He breathed against the kiss. "I want to feel you inside me."

Dark Pit's smirked. He scooped up Pit in his arms and walked towards the room. Pit wrapped his legs around Pittoo's waist and continued to devour his mouth while the other slowly made his way to the bed. Once they reached it, he tossed Pit onto the bed and threw his cane on the floor. He tore off his toga until he was in nothing but his shorts. Pit ogled him with lust as he took in that toned body. Dark Pit wasted no time after he removed his clothes. He crawled on the bed and started stripping Pit of his clothes. He'd pause a few times, asking Pit if he was still okay. When the boy answered, yes, he continued. Dark Pit removed the boy's shorts and grinned at the sight that greeted him. Pit was hard. He reached for his length and started playing with the tip. He rubbed his thumb against it. He traced over the member, sending a wave of pleasure throughout the boy. Pittoo grinned and wrapped his hand around it and started to pump. The boy closed his eyes and moaned in delight. Those strong hands stroking his hard on felt amazing. He felt the molten heat inside, flow through his lower body as he was stroked. He could feel it pushing towards his length. He cried out when he felt something hot and wet over him. He opened his eyes and found Pittoo's lips wrapped around him. He felt his hot tongue lick his tip and then down his length. The molten moved quickly towards his destination until finally he cried out and came. To his surprise, Dark Pit didn't remove his mouth. Instead, he let the thick white liquid fill up his mouth and then swallowed. He looked up at Pit and licked his lips.

"Pittoo." Pit breathed. Dark Pit said nothing. He crawled over the boy and pressed their lips together. "Pittoo, please I need you inside me."

"Are you sure about this, Pit?" Pittoo asked.

"Yes, I've been wanting you for months. I just, couldn't, well ask you." He blushed.

"Why not?" He stopped their kiss and looked at him.

"I didn't think you would, well, want me to?"

Pittoo rolled his eyes. "I told you a year ago that if you wanted me to touch you then tell me. I want you to want me when you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

Dark Pit grinned. "Then let's make some love."

He pressed his lips against Pit's again and began to take off his shorts. He shimmied out of them and threw them on the floor. Pit took the chance to glance at his lover's length. He bit his lip and giggled. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and placed his fingers inside the boy's mouth.

"I don't have any lube, so get them nice and wet." He smirked.

Pit nodded and did as he was asked. He licked and sucked on each fingers, making slurping noises. He twirled his tongue on each one about three times before he smiled up at Pittoo. Dark Pit retrieved his fingers, making a popping sound and moved towards Pit's entrance. He slid a finger in, causing Pit to squeak at the wetness that entered. He twirled it around, getting his inside to expand. He pushed another finger in and started to scissor him. Pit's toes curled and his back arched. He whimpered and moaned at the same time. His body felt so hot and Dark Pit hadn't even entered him. He didn't know if he could take much more. The older boy entered a third finger and really started to thrust them deeper.

"Pittoo, I ca-can't take much, guh, longer!" Pit moaned. "I need to feel you inside me."

"Someone is impatient." Pittoo chuckled. "Are you really okay with this?"

"Yes! I told you, I'm okay! I want you! Please, just get inside me."

Dark Pit chuckled again but obeyed. He took his fingers out and was about to inform the other that he didn't have any lube for his length but Pit beat him to it. He sat up and put his mouth over Pittoo's cock. He licked over his length, swirling his tongue over everything, making sure it was coated in his salvia. When he finished, he pulled his mouth out, making a popping sound and lied back down. He smirked at Pittoo's shocked face.

"Well, that works." He chuckled.

He positioned himself just outside Pit's entrance. He glanced at the boy below and asked him one more time if he was sure.

"Yes, Pittoo."

"Let me know if I hurt you."

Pit nodded.

Dark Pit nodded back then pushed his length inside. Pit cried out immediately. Despite how many times this had happened to him, he never really got over the pain. It didn't hurt as bad as the very first time but it still hurt, just not as much. Pittoo went all the way inside and waited for a few moments until Pit was used to the feeling. He leaned down and planted loving kisses over his face then slowly began to move. Pit moaned again and arched his back as he felt the pain dissolve and the pleasure to arrive. He felt it all over his body. He panted as Pittoo thrusted slowly but surely. He liked the feeling Pittoo brought. He felt tingling through his insides and surprisingly felt giddy. He couldn't help but watch Pittoo grind into him. He watched his muscles flex and the sweat starting to drip down his temples.

Pittoo was in his own little bliss. He felt so high inside Pit. He felt so good. His warm insides were tight around his length. He enjoyed the sensation he felt when he thrusted inside him and loved the sounds Pit made. He felt eyes on him and glanced down to see Pit staring at him with hazy blue eyes. Pittoo grinned ad picked up the pace. Pit cried out as he went deeper.

Before Pit could react, he was pushed to the side, with his leg spread open. Dark Pit was able to slam deeper into him through this angle. Pit moaned as a new wave of ecstasy flowed through him. He gripped the covers and shut his eyes. Oh everything felt so good! Pittoo felt so good. He already felt himself getting hard again. Pittoo noticed and grabbed his length and started pumping that as well. Pit cried out louder than he had before.

"Shut up you idiot." Dark Pit laughed. "The whole temple is going to hear you."

"I don't e-even care ri-right now. You're making me so hot, Pittoo!"

"Heh, good."

Several minutes passed and they continued in their love making. Dark Pit had repositioned Pit onto his hands and knees after the boy came. His thrusts were deeper and quicker as heat began to boil in his lower stomach. He'd managed to hit Pit in one spot that make him moan louder than before. He had to shove a pillow in his face to muffle up his sounds. The last thing they needed was someone to run in and see them fucking. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?

"Pittoo! Pittoo, I'm gonna, oh!"

"Come for me babe." Dark Pit whispered hoarsely. He planted his lips along Pit's back and in between his black wings.

Pit cried out as he came all over the bed. He panted and wiped away the sweat that dripped from his forehead. It wasn't too long before he felt Pittoo's grip on his waist tighten and then groan as he came inside the boy. Pit squeaked when his insides filled up even more. The two stayed in their positions, each panting completely breathless. As soon as Pittoo pulled out of Pit, he collapsed.

"Woooow~" Pit said as he lied there. "That was everything I hoped for."

"Hoped for, huh?" Dark Pit kissed Pit's face and lied beside him. He pulled the other over and let him pant on his stomach. "You've been naughty, Pit."

Pit blushed and bit his lip. "I couldn't help it okay! It's like every time I see you, my body gets this urge and I just want to feel you inside me and it drives me crazy!"

Dark Pit closed his eyes and laughed. "Well, I'm flattered."

Pit propped himself up on the other boy's chest. "Pittoo? Do you ever feel that way towards me?"

"Of course but I didn't act on it. I had to wait until you wanted me."

"I'm sorry, it took so long."

Dark Pit caressed his face. "Don't be. It was worth the wait."

Pit smiled and kissed the middle of Pittoo's chest. He was about to close his eyes and relax when he remembered something. "Hey Pittoo?"

"Hm?"

"Where were you today? You were late."

"Why? Did you wanna fuck sooner?"

Pit bit his lip. "Uh-'

The older boy chuckled. "I went to Palutena."

"Huh? Why?"

Dark Pit opened his eyes. He looked at Pit with a serious expression. "Reach under the pillow."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Pit looked at him confused but obeyed. He reached underneath the pillow and pulled out his Pittoo plushie. His face turned red when he saw that Pittoo still knew about it. He was about to apologize when he noticed something shining. He pulled the doll closer and sat up on the bed. He glanced at it and saw there was a ring attached to a chain around the doll.

Pit looked at Pittoo confused. "Pittoo, what is this?"

"It's part of the mirror I came out of. Palutena morphed it together to make it into a ring then poofed it around the dumb doll's neck."

Pit's blue eyes widened.

Dark Pit sat up and cupped Pit's face in his hands. "Pit, you've been the missing part of my life. I went to hell and back for you and I will continue to do so until the day I'm really gone. You're the one light in my life that I want to follow. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Pittoo! Yes!" Pit began to cry and laugh at the same time. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Dark Pit grinned and yanked the chain off the doll. He took the ring and placed it on Pit's ring finger. Pit looked at the ring on his finger and couldn't help but giggle. He wrapped his arms around Pittoo and kissed him.

Pit had gone through so much in his life. So many awful thing happened to him but now it seemed like a distant memory. His life had turned around and now he could look forward to his future with Pittoo.

* * *

**A/N: Thus concludes the Flightless and Taken Series!**

**Sorry if anyone felt like this was rushed. I tried really hard not to rush but it was kinda hard, especially when there wasn't much left to the story.**  
**Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews! If you want more Pitcest, I have written a lot more! If you've read what I've written and want more then don't worry! I have more coming. I've already started on a oneshot but I might take a little break and work on two other non-pitcest fics before I start it. Honestly after spending four months on this fic I kinda need a break. This fic was only supposed to be 10 chapters long but I got carried away lol**

**Again thank you everyone! Have a wonderful weekend ;D!**


End file.
